Los cuatro elementos
by Natsuki-Minami
Summary: Cuando todo sea oscuridad... y necesites ayuda... ¡Aquí estamos nosotras! ¡Las nuevas detectives! advertencia: pedirles ayuda puede significar ponerte en más peligro del que estabas NO YAOI ¿Pueden soportar el urameshi team a estas cuatro?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hi! Este es mi primer fan fic de Yu yu hakusho, me hubiese gustado hacer uno yaoi... Pero es que no puedo ver a Hiei como gay, es algo superior a mi xDD Así que este fan fic no es yaoi n.nU

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 1: The New Reikai Tantei.**

Mi nombre es... No. Venga, haré el esfuerzo de empezar diferente... Ejem... Vamos a ver... Mi... Mi... ¡Pero si yo no tengo imaginación! Para que pensar... Como os decía (debéis pensar que tengo unos discursos mentales algo raros...), mi nombre es Natsuki Minami, y... Bueno... Se podría decir que soy una persona normal, si normal se define como persona con lado oscuro, carácter infantil, a veces pesada, simpática, a veces... Bueno lo que os decía, una persona nor-mal.

.-¡Minami responde! –me pregunta cierto profesor odiado de física, tecnología, dibujo industrial... ¿Cómo puede ser que le vea siete o seis horas a la semana y aún siga viva?-

.-Esto... –Y tras algún milagro divino, desvía su mirada y la pone en otra persona que muy amablemente obligada le responde la preguntita-

.-Ajá. –contestación típica en él... Y es entonces que te preguntas... ¿De verdad este tío está casado? Misterios de la vida, que nunca podrán ser resueltos...- Por hoy ya hemos acabado.

Bufff... La clase en una palabra 'a-b-u-r-r-i-d-a'. Por suerte ya es la hora de volver a mi dulce, dulce, dulcísimo hogar, donde me espera mi dulce, dulce, dulcísimo donut o bocadillo... Pero antes de llegar a mi dulce, dulce, etc, hogar, me encuentro con...

.-¡Hiroooooo!

Algo muy largo de explicar... Ella es Ayako Nakano, una de mis mejores amigas, no se porque he adoptado ese mote de 'Hiro a la izquierda o la derecha', ironías del destino... A lo que iba... Ayako es una chica simpática, alegre, se mete mucho conmigo (Buaaaa) y... No se... Yo para las descripciones soy muy mala...

.-¡Hola!

La siguiente es Nami Uesugi, mi otra mejor amiga, ella es humilde como yo (historia muy larga de explicar), es simpática, alegre, no se... Ya dije que las descripciones no son lo mío...

.-¡Kyaaaaaaa es Minamino! –gritó colectivo de las estudiantes pavas colgadas del chico que está más bueno del instituto, es amable, está buenísimo... (me repito, ¿no?) Ay, me desvió del tema...-

.-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Mira Nami es Minaminoooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –lo admito, soy fan de Shuichi Minamino y mi amiga Nami también. Pero somos la excepción, nosotras no somos pavas, bueno quizás yo a veces pueda parecerlo...-

.-Hola. –sonrisa por la cual daría hasta mi peluche de tigre llamado Cristy que está encima de la impresora lleno de polvo y que salvé de dejarlo en un vertedero...-

.-Hola Minamino. –respondemos al unísono y después miradas de 'es mío'-

.-Yo no las conozco. –contestación de Ayako-

Después vemos como se aleja dejando atrás a innumerables fans, entre ellas nosotras, y... jejeje... Bueno... Que con esa sonrisa en la cabeza salimos del infierno, cárcel, etc y me dirijo a mi dulce, etc, hogar.

.-¿Tenéis un momento? –Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, es la voz sagrada de Minamino, Kyaaaaaa-

.-¡Pues claro, todo lo que quieras! –respondemos otra vez Nami y yo-

.-¡No me imites! –otra vez respondemos de nuevo a la vez, la telepatía es increíble-

.-Bueno quería hablar con todas... –parece que esta bastante nervioso-

No entiendo porque, teniéndonos a nosotras delante con ojos de corazones, diciendo 'hasta la fin del mundo te seguiríamos' y a otras dos detrás con cara de '¿Cómo pude hacerme amiga de estas dos?'.

Es verdad, se me olvidaba, también tengo a Shadow Legacy, otra de mis amigas, es un tanto... Misteriosa, pero es simpática y todo lo demás...

.-¡Kurama! –anda, ahora llegan otro chico... Bueno que no está mal y otro... Que sino lo hubiera visto en persona hubiese creído que era un cuadro de Picasso- ¿Ya las has encontrado?

Oh, fantástico ahora formaremos un... A ver... Nami, Ayako, Shadow, el cuadro de Picasso, el chico que no está mal y Minamino... Un ¿Sexteto? No espera, que no había contado al chico que va disfrazado de... ¿Son Goku?

Bueno, el caso es que sin saber como, me he metido en un septeto o algo parecido... En conclusión que estos cuatro chicos nos llevan a... No se... Un lugar parecido a un escenario de una película, llegamos frente a... ¿Aquí hay cámaras secretas? A ver... Un... Algo disfrazado de demonio u otro ser raro, un niño de... ¿4 o 5 años? Y después... Bueno una chica de cabello azul, por lo menos más normal que los otros...

.-¿Y bueno aceptáis? –dice el niño...-

Oh, otra vez... Mientras yo me monto mis películas la vida sigue su curso... Miro a mis amigas que asienten con la cabeza, luego al niño que me mira con una cara de '¿Aceptas verdad?', vuelvo otra vez a mis amigas que me miran... '¿Otra vez en las nubes?' Y luego a Minamino que es como siempre. Buaaaa, ¿por qué siempre estoy en las nubes?

.-¿Qué dices?

.-Yo... –parece que todos me prestan atención- Yo... Yo... Yo...

.-¿Qué?

.-¿¡Quería preguntar donde está el lavabo! –caída de todos, no he dicho nada raro... ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ToT- No... No era eso... Quiero decir... Que...

Ya se... Me acabo de meter en una secta o algo por el estilo... Pero entonces... ¿Cómo es que mis amigas asienten? Oh, me habré perdido la parte donde le lavan el cerebro a la gente...

.-Es que... Verás yo... ¿¡Can you repite pleaseeeeeeee!

Y tras un discurso sacado de una película o libro de ficción me he quedado con las palabras 'Entrenar con Minamino'.

.-¡Pues claroooooooooooooooooo!

Algo que tendría que haber pensado durante algunos minutos, ya que ahora nos encontramos en un sitio completamente distinto, frente a... Una... Señora, supongo... Con... ¿Cuántos siglos le podríamos? Bueno con una tal 'maestra Neimai', he de admitir que para los nombres no soy muy buena.

.-Así que estás son las nuevas.

¿Nuevas que?

.-Si. –contestó el chico que no está nada mal, un tal Kusuge, o algo por el estilo- Son las nuevas detectives.

Vamos a ver... ¿Me han visto cara de detective Conan? Vale, admito que soy bajita, pero... Está claro que el que va disfrazado de Son Goku es un centímetro más bajo que yo... Por lo menos...

.-¿Y exactamente que poderes tienen?

Oh, ahora pregunta sobre los poderes... Vamos a ver yo... Yo... ¿Poder ver las películas del señor de los anillos seguidas comiendo palomitas y no levantarme para ir al lavabo es un poder?

.-No lo sabemos. –respondió esta vez el... El cuadro de Picasso, un tal Gukakara, o algo parecido-

.-Entonces será más interesante.

¿Interesante?

.-Hn. –respuesta del disfrazado, creo que se llamaba... ¿Hey?- Yo me voy. –Pero no se va-

Ahora puedo encontrarme frente a una roca que me supera en altura, no muy difícil superarme la verdad, y con la maestra esa a mi lado, detrás de mí están los otros... ¿Por qué soy yo la primera?

.-Concentra tu mente en tus manos. –me dice la 'joven' maestra-

.-A ver...

Concentración... Me miro las manos... ¿Y?

.-¡Anda! ¡Me he hecho un corte! –Plof, para ser una mujer mayor da unos golpes muy fuertes- Perdón...

Concentración... Miro la roca, fijamente, algo pasará... Supongo...

(diez minutos después)

Empiezo a dudar que la maldita roca haga algo...

.-Siguiente.

Me aparto, y sale Nami. Esto nunca ha sido lo mío... La concentración se pierde cuando haces las clases de música con cierto profesor...

.-Concéntrate. –le dice la maestra-

Yo miro la roca, no veo nada raro... Es una roca... Creo... Quizás tenga truco la cosa... Pero pocos segundos después puedo ver que de las manos de mi amiga salen unas llamas. ¡Avisar a los bomberooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssss! Pero antes de que mi ultra-mente pueda reaccionar las llamas desaparecen.

.-Muy bien, tu tienes el poder del fuego.

Y yo el de la torpeza... ¿Y que? Ahora sale Ayako, para mi que soy la única negada del grupo, ya que de sus manos sale agua, que de una manera misteriosa va a parar encima mío... Quizás la mala suerte me acompañe...

.-Agh... ¡Achús! ¡Buaaaaa Ayakooooooooo! ToT –ya os dije que tengo un lado muy infantil...-

Ahora le toca a Shadow, que esta vez tiene el viento, está claro... La negada soy yo.

.-¡¿Lo has visto! –preguntan las tres a la vez-

.-Hummm... Buaaaaaaa! No es justo. ¡Esto tiene truco! Además... ¿Se puede saber donde está el maldito lavabo? –cuando estás al borde de tu sentido de la justicia, no sabes que preguntas- Aaaaaaaaagh. No era eso...

.-Torpe. –me dice Ayako, como siempre me llama... Pero en realidad no lo soy... Bueno quizás un poco... O medio torpe... Vale... Soy MUY torpe ToT-

.-En fin... –hay que dar apoyo moral a la gente que te importa, así que ya me podéis ver a mi con unos horribles pompones rosas, dando saltos y piruetas, que por cierto... Nunca fueron lo mío así que la mayoría de veces los pompones eran utilizados como armas contra mis 'inocentes' amigas.- ¡Ra ra ra! ¡Ayako ganará! ¡Ra ra ra! ¡Nami vencerá! ¡Ra ra ra! ¡Shadow volará! –saltó, caída con los dos pies- ¡Adelante! –lanzamiento de uno de los pompones que no regresa a mi- Aaaaa. ¡No era mi intención maestra!

Bien ahora estaba yo con una escoba barriendo la entrada del templo, 'un entrenamiento' me dijo esa señora, que se le va a hacer... Soy un desastre como animadora y un desastre como guerrera...

.-¡Hirooooooooooo! -¿uh?- ¡Tenemos una misión!

Oh, fantástico... Ahora seré que les va de mayordomo... O no.

.-Es una misión fácil. Solo tenéis que detener a este demonio.

No era mi tipo ni mucho menos. Era calvo, bueno no... Tenía sus tres pelos. Tenía un cuerno en la cabeza y destacaban sus ojos rojos como el fuego. ¿Era criminal por su fealdad? Porque sino no encuentro otro motivo...

.-¿Entendido?

.-¡Sí! –contestan todas a la vez y como siempre yo cincuenta segundos más tarde con un '¿eh?'-

¿Esto es un sueño... verdad? Cada vez creo más que me salga un joven y atractivo presentador de televisión que con una sonrisa en los labios me diga... 'Esto ha sido una broma'... Aunque claro cuando me lo dijese quizás se convertiría en mi primera víctima para probar mi ataque 'pompones asesinos'.

.-¡Es aquí! –dijo el tal Kusuke, si... Ya estamos... Un castillo que tendrá igual o más edad que la vieja 'maestra'- ¡Pronto empezará la acción!

¿Acción de que? O.O

.-Noto una aura espiritual muy fuerte. –dice el cuadro de picasso, el tal... No me acuerdo de su nombre...-

.-¿Quién...? –empieza a preguntar Nami al ver salir a...-

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A salir por patasssssssssss, son miles de duendes o peor... ¡Son descendientes de los teletubbies en versión sádica!

.-¡Fuego! –Oh, ¡Yo también quiero luchar!-

.-¡Agua!

Bueno se los cargarán a todos... Y yo... Mientras salga sana y salva, eso será lo que cuente...

.-¡Aparta estorbo! -¿Mandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

.-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un estorbo! -¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Por muy bien disfrazado que vaya de Son goku no me puede dar órdenes- ¡Lo que pasa es que...! –no me hace ni caso- Ummm...

.-¡Eh Hiro te dejamos aquí!

.-¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡Noooooooooooooo! –me voy corriendo antes de que me pierda... Ops, ya estoy perdida.- ¿Ayako, Nami, Shadow...? –primer fallo del día (omitiendo haber aceptado entrar a ser parte de 'los detectives de no se que') no tener sentido de la orientación...- ¡¿Hay alguieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Nooooooooo, esto DEBE de ser una pesadilla... ¡Ni siquiera hay haagendazs, ni mister donuts, ni mcdonald's! ¡Y por si fuera poco acabo de perderme y estoy rodeada por teletubbies versión sádica! ¿Eh? ¿Teletubbies? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

.-¡No os acerquéis! ¿Eh? –no parecen hacerme mucho caso, plan A- ¡Soy una de las detectives espirituales y por el bien y la justicia os castigaré! –pose sailormoon (con las manos y todo...), ahora más que miedo les haré pena... Plan B- ¡Está bien! ¡Vosotros me obligáis a sacar mi arma secreta! –me miran asustados, quién no...- ¡Pompones asesinos!

PLAF, PLOF, KYAAAAAAAAAAA explicación lógica. Plaf golpe de los dos pompones estampándose contra uno de los teletubbies, Plof yo y mi ultra tropeza, es decir golpe que hago yo al caerme, Kyaaaaaaaaaa está claro por el dolor y el miedo lo normal es ponerte en fase vibrador y gritar. ¿No?

Y cuando crees que todo está perdido, aparece del cielo tus príncipes blancos y atractivos, lo digo en plural porque vienen dos. El picasso y el son goku... Aunque son goku de blanco no tiene nada... Y picasso de atractivo tiene lo mismo de belleza que la maestra de joven... tal! Este es my firts fic de Yu yu hakusho non Y no Yaoi, intentó que haya humor... Intento... ¡De verdad que lo intento!

Os voy a presentar a mis friends y algunas cosas a aclarar, Ayako, Nami y Shadow son mis mejores amigas reales solo que les pedí que me dieran un nombre para ponerlas en este fan fic. Yo (Natsuki) soy torpe y tengo una mentalidad parecida en la del fic solo que más infantil. A ver... YO he visto y leído yu yu hakusho a si que supongo que sois muy abiertos de mente y habréis dado cuenta que los nombres de 'Nemai', etc los pongo adrede (es que a Luciko le costó cogerlo. ¿eh Luci? Ò.ó)

Este fan fic a sido remodelado varias veces por las opiniones de mis friends más Luci quienes (supongo) que me apoyan.


	2. Los entrenamientos

¡Hi! Pues he decidido continuarlo, aquí lo tenéis, ¡el capítulo dos! Gracias por todos vuestros apoyos (saca un paquete de pañuelos) snif... Que emoción xDDDD

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 2: Los entrenamientos... Infernales.**

Querido diario...:

Sí... Lo sé... Sé que solo te escribo una página cada diez años o cinco años con buena suerte... Pero ya sabes los motivos tus 'misteriosas' desapariciones tras la cama para 'ocultarte' de posibles lectores... No me lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes como soy...

.-¿Aún escribes ese libro, hermanita? –pregunta cierto hermanito... Si, ese que te comenté que tenía ganas de que naciera, ahora como comprenderás las ilusiones de un 'hermanito' se han... perdido-

.-¡Golpe de cojín asesino! –PLOF, lo que te decía, posibles lectores...- ¡Llama antes de entrar! Para que lo sepas... –postura de superior- Este será MI GRAN premio Nóbel de literatura.

.-Si tu ganas, quiere decir que los premios los dan por pena ¬¬

.-¡Calla!

Finalmente puedo hacer que el intruso, hermanito, mono salvaje, 'querido miembro ajeno a mi familia' (tu ya sabes esos motes...) se vaya. A lo que iba, para dejar constancia de mis vivencias de 'detective espiritual', si como lo oyes (en realidad no lo oyes...), me he hecho detective y me enterado del nombre de cada persona tras repetírmelo miles de veces.

Conseguimos encontrar al demonio que teníamos que buscar, no era mi tipo, y eso de 'teníamos' y 'encontramos' quizás lo tendría que escribir en otra persona... Yo hice lo que pude de mi parte, pero quizás el Son Goku tenga razón y sea un estorbo... Pero por supuesto esas palabritas se las tragará una por una ò.ó

Hemos empezado los entrenamientos, lo que ocurre es que han sido... Infernales...

---...Recuerdos... Flash Back...---

.-¡Hiroooooooooooooo! –Por ahí viene Ayako, hemos quedado para ir con la maestra Genkai, si... Me acuerdo de su nombre-

.-Empieza la tortura de nuevo... ToT –susurro para mi misma, estaba claro que quién tiene poderes tiene otra visión de esta situación. Como comprenderéis limpiarle toda la casa a la maestra no era mi hobbie, ni mucho menos...-

Por si fuera poco, la señora NO podía vivir en una residencia de la tercera edad, o en una casita en la playa... NO ella tenía que vivir en un templo, que para llegar a él había de subir miles y miles de escaleras... Para Shadow era fácil, teniendo el poder del viento suponía poder 'volar', como comprenderás, yo también se volar pero mi trayectoria más que vertical... Era en picado...

.-¡Aaaaa!

PLOF, Como decía... Se volar... Pero en el sentido opuesto a lo normal, la gravedad me atrae demasiado...

.-¡Torpeeeeeee! –oigo decir a Ayako desde lejos, otro detalle... Soy lenta y como que no era plan de subir las escaleras a saltos, ni corriendo... Cada uno a su ritmo...-

.-¿Estás bien?

.-¿Eh? ¡Por supuestooooooo!

Kyaaaaaaaa, Minamino me pregunta si estoy bien, por cierto, a él le llaman Kurama, pero a mi me suena raro y la costumbre es difícil de quitar... ó.ò

.-¡Vengaaaaaaa! –me gritan las otras que ya habían llegado arriba de todo y yo iba por los cuatro primeros-

.-¡Traidoras esperadme!

Horas más tarde estaba yo ya arriba de todo escuchando el discurso de nuestra 'querida y joven' maestra... Ahora, ella nos iba a traer a gente de otro mundo (el mundo infernal) para entrenar. Quiere decir, a entrenar ellas y yo con la escoba... (vaya discriminaciones)

.-¡Eso va por ti! –me señala con furia mientras yo la miró con la cara de no haber roto ningún plato y de no haberme enterado de nada- A ver si está vez te sale algo bien... ò.ó

.-¡Sí! –digo alzando una mano arriba, tipo sargento y pobre discípulo...-

Bueno, bueno... ¡Cada vez que gustan más los entrenamientos! Ahora tenemos frente a nosotras a cuatro chicos fuertes y... No os voy a decir 'atractivos', porque hay un niño (un tal ¿Rinku?), un borracho (¿Chu?), un chico con pinta de 'soy el mejor' (Creo que era... ¿Suzuki? O ¿Zusuki?) y otro que parece elfo (¿Gin?).

.-Shadow tu entrenarás con Chu. –sentenció la maestra, jejeje, como la supera en altura nnU Bueno yo me callo que más o menos tenemos la misma altura ¬¬ - Nami tu con él. Ten cuidado es un poco creído. –Con el 'soy el mejor', la verdad es que es bastante atractivo... Pero no se... Prefiero a Minamino jiji- Ayako con Gin. –Nooooo, ¿Y yo con el crío?- Y tu... –mira a Rinku- No seas duro con ella, es muy joven y...

¿Qué? ¿Está insinuando que yo soy más débil que ese niño? ¡No permitiré que confirme su teoría! ¡Voy a machacarle!

.-¡Oye! –le enseño el brazo- ¿Ves esta cicatriz? ¡Pues que sepas que soy muy fuerte! –os explicaré la historia de esa cicatriz... Todo empezó un día... Vamos... Que me 'interpuse' en la trayectoria de un cristal que no me iba a dar a mi, pero está claro que yo y mis reflejos..., me puse en su trayectoria en vez de quedarme parada y que no me diera...- ¡Ya lo verás!

Atención, consejo, antes de ponerte a correr con pintas de psicópata asesina mira si hay obstáculos peligrosos en tu camino... ¡PLOF! Esas bonitas piedras que hay en el odiado templo de Genkai... Ya me encontraba yo en el suelo, confirmando claramente que la teoría de Genkai sobre el niño era verdad... Nunca hables demasiado... Pero podía irme peor...

.-¡Venga empecemos! –dijo Gin con ganas de empezar la pelea, yo los veía desde el suelo...-

.-¡Valeeee! –contestó Ayako animadamente. No sabía lo que le esperaba, o eso creía yo.-

Gin empezó a provocar viento a su alrededor, Ayako se movió rápidamente, Gin también con mucha agilidad le pasa el balón al portero, pero Ayako interviene y... ¡Goooooooool! Bueno os explico lo del gol...

Como iba... A sí, Ayako esquivó el puñetazo de Gin con la técnica 'la gimnasia y las volteretas hacia delante con salto incorporado sirven para algo', con tal mala pata, que al hacer la voltereta digamos que el pie se desvió demasiado de su trayectoria dando en una 'parte delicada' (más debajo de la espalda, más arriba de las rodillas, por delante... Bueno que ya sabréis que parte.), y así con una suerte, que yo no poseía, Ayako dejó KO a Gin.

.-Menudas técnicas... –susurré yo para mi misma mientras mi amiga se reía y a la vez intentaba ayudar al pobre y dolorido Gin... Pobre sobretodo... Pero ahora que hablamos de pobre... Pobre de mi-

.-¿Quieres levantarte? –el niño me preguntó ya que yo seguía en mi querido suelo-

.-¡Sí! –me levantó, pero al volverme a levantar me tropecé con algo que parecía un ¿yo-yo?- ¡Agh!

Mi ultra mente reaccionó, como de costumbre, tarde. Dándome cuenta yo que estaba rodeada de esos juguetes con hilos que los controlaba cierto contrincante mío...

.-¡Oye eso es jugar sucio! –conseguí volverme a levantar y esta vez no caerme- ¡Ahora te vas a enterar criajo! –pose de nuevo sailormoon, aunque ahora esta vez daba más pena, lo entenderéis si os digo que me caía en suelo de montaña donde había llovido hacia poco...- ¡Ya lo verás! –PLOF, exacto... Ya lo veré yo- Ayyyyy...

.-¿No prefieres rendirte? O.o

.-¡No! –me vuelvo a levantar y milagrosamente consigo atrapar a uno de los yo-yos entre mis manos, ahora solo hace falta estirar y estirar y estirar y estirar y estirar y estirar... y... PLOF- Buaaaaaaaa.

Ahora definitivamente parecía un gusano intentando, sin éxito, formar un capullo a su alrededor con los hilos de esos endemoniados juguetes.

.-Me rindo...

Discurso dos de la maestra. "Si es que estás tres me han salido mejor que Yusuke, si es que en cada grupo hay una oveja negra (aunque yo con el barro más que negra era marrón), si es que..." Conclusión del discurso. "Tira la toalla Natsuki, lo tuyo no será lo de la lucha, lo tuyo es el circo".

.-Pero espero que con el tiempo los cuatro elementos puedan existir. Ò.ó

.-Sí... –Por si alguien no se dio cuenta, por lógica, a mi me tocaba la tierra... Y no iba tan mal... De tierra iba cubierta.-

.-.-...Fin estupendos y odiados recuerdos...--.-.-

Como ya habrás comprobado YO soy la víctima de todo (omitiendo al pobre Gin...), pensaba en dejarlo, pero aún me queda otra cosa por hacer tragar a cierto son goku ò.ó

-.-.-.De nuevo los recuerdos...-.-.-.

.-Lo dejo, no lo dejo, lo dejo, no lo dejo... –iba yo tirando pétalos de margarita, al estilo hansel y grettel con el pan, mientras empezaba mi dilema de 'dejar la tortura o no...'- ¡Solo hay una manera de decidirse! –me quito un poco la zapatilla, y la tiró hacia el cielo... Si cae de pie me quedó sino... Que se busquen a otra 'Tierra'-

Ops. Mi querida zapatilla (que por cierto aún no había podido cambiarme de ropa ni de zapatos) había caído sobre el pobre e inocente 'Chico disfrazado', ahora sé que se llama Hiei.

.-Eh... –ultra mente reaccionando en situaciones así- ¡Has visto como llueve! nOn

.-... –me mira con cara de matarme, no si... Yo de capaz de hacerlo le veo-

.-Jejeje. –recojo mi zapatilla y me la pongo dispuesta a salir por patas, pero ya sabéis que pasará, si exacto... ¡PLOF! Si es que yo con las rayas del suelo me tropiezo (advertencia: NO es broma)- Plan A destrozado ToT –no tengo plan B, se pasa al plan 'ay mi querido...'- Como hoy me siento generoso –y especialmente amenazada- te invito a algo de comer –que no me cueste mi mísera paga semanal-

.-Hn. -¿Parece que le he convencido?- A eso. –no se porque pero él de muchas palabras no debe ser... Helados... Sí... Los helados... Son baratos.-

.-¡Un helado de chocolate! –a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate, bueno quizás a todos no...- Ten. –le entregó mi 'sobordo' para que no me mate-

.-Hn. A parte de estorbo creo que eres bastante inocente. –y como vino, se fue-

.-¡Podrías darme las gracias! ¡¿Y que es eso de estorbo! ¡Y lo de inocente...! –no es muy normal ver a cierta gente que de aspecto da... pena (si en ese momento daba pena) gritándola al aire que me devolviera mis 600 yenes-

.-.-.Fin recuerdos.-.-.

He de recuperar mis pobres yenes, mi pobre dignidad (si es que algo me queda) y conseguir de alguna forma controlar el poder de la tierra.

..—Continuará..—

¡Hi! Ya está aquí Natsuki, con un nuevo capítulo, si otro capítulo, seguro que os ha gustado... (cara mafiosa) ¿Verdad? (todos—Noooooooooo) ¿What?

**Rockegirl-sk**, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Me encanta el humor (es que el amor no es lo mío...) (nota mental: Que mal suena eso...) (Nota mental 2: Tengo que poner más amor y acción xD) Xep, yo soy así de infantil xD y xip, el poder de la tierra será el mío (será...). **Hi**, ¡Hi xD! Gracias por tu review, y claro que te contesto xD **Luciko**, Ay eva-chan ay... (buaaaa, culpa de yae, ahora me da por llamarte por tu nombre xD) en fin... ¡Rayos X! (papapapapapapa ese es el ruido de los rayos xD) ¡Y no me llames chibi! Quieres que coja complejo de bajita... snif... me da igual xD ¡Siempre nos quedará Transilvana!

Bye, Natsuki


	3. ¿Feeling?

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 3. ¡Ánimo! (eso es mi auto ánimo moral) xD

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 3: ¿Hay feeling o no hay?.**

Y así siguieron los días, esos días infernales, esos días tan largos... ESOS DÍAS. En los que pobre de mi, acababa más mal... Progresos iba haciendo, cada día iba más cubierta de tierra...

.-¡Concéntrate! –me gritaba la maestra mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con uno de esos abanicos de papel-

Concéntrate, concéntrate... ¿¡Para que me servía concentrarme? Además... ¿Porque he de concentrarme yo sola mientras las otras luchan contra esos 'extranjeros'? ¡No es justo! Vale que ese niño me ganase... ¡Pero había truco! ¬3¬

.-¡Que te concentres! –PLOF golpe en mi pobre cabeza-

.-¡Ya vale! –me levanto para irme, pero no llego muy lejos porque esta vez me tira el abanico con una velocidad más elevada haciendo que yo misma cayese... ¡PLOF! Al suelo...- Mi cabeza... –digo mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza y le hago un puchero a la maestra- Eres cruel... Mala persona... Snif...

.-¿Quieres que te vuelva a dar?

.-¿Eh? ¡Noooooo! –al ponerme de pie para salir corriendo tiene que interponerse (una vez más) el disfrazado (diría que no le caigo bien...)- ¡Devuélveme mis 600 yenes! –reclamo yo señalándole desafiadamente, algo que tendría que haber pensado más bien-

.-Fuiste tu la que invitaste ¬¬ -me lanza una mirada asesina-

.-¿Eeeeeeeh? ¡Tu me amenazaste! Buaaaaaaaaaaa. –pose dramática- Yo... Yo que solo tenía 1000 yenes para pasar la semana y comprarme ese peluche de Kumagoro... Y por tu culpa... Snif... Solo tengo 200 miserables yenes...

.-1000 menos 600 son 400 yenes. –dice otra tercera persona, Minamino Kyaaaaaaaaaa-

.-Ah... –me quedo pensativa...- ¡Es verdad! ¡Pero igualmente...! ¡Devuélveme mis yenes y de paso te cobro intereses! –lo último lo susurre, para que no lo oyese y poder tener una muerte no muy dolorosa- ¡Agh! –reflejos tardes- ¡Ha huido! –y me pongo a correr como una psicópata por todo el templo para encontrarle, pero sin éxito alguno...-

Finalmente, Genkai nos reúne para una nueva misión... Esta misión me gusta, porque voy a estar a solas con Mi-Na-Mi-No Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

.-¿Estás escuchando?

.-¡Pues claro Vieja!

.-¿A quién llamas vieja? –PLOF golpe con su abanico-

.-Buaaaaaaa…

Y por si fuera poco, el malo de turno me cae bien, ya que ha decidido esconderse en un parque de atracciones. Nos dividimos en grupos, en grupos de poderes, Shadow que controla el viento va con Gin, Nami (pobrecita...) que tiene el poder del fuego van con ese enano disfrazado (yo no debería quejarme porque más o menos somos de la misma altura...), Ayako iba con un tal Toya, este tenía el poder del hielo. Y YO iba con MINAMINO, porque él tenia poder de las plantas y yo (se supone) el de la tierra, jojojo, kyaaaaaaaaa.

.-¿Te parece que entremos aquí?

.-¿Eh? –mirada hacia arriba, Nooooooooooooooo- Eh... Bueno... Si quieres...

Nooooooooo, no quiero entraaaaaaar, odio las atracciones de terror, me dan... miedo (obvio xD) Pero es que, siempre acabo muy mal y...

.-¡Nosotros también entramos! –oí desde detrás, sabiendo que era Nami- Para darte apoyo moral...

No, no... De apoyo moral nada, ella iba por Minamino, aunque en fin... Cuantos más mejor, menos miedo pasaré. Un momento, ¿Nami no iba con...?

.-¡Mis 400 yenes! –grito entrando en la casa (que tiene forma de hotel), mirando al compañero de Nami, ese disfrazado de Son Goku-

.-Hn. –pasando completamente de mi-

.-¡Oye que te estoy hablan...! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –odio los sustos que dan los disfrazados de fantasmas y cosas de ese estilo- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

.-Te dejamos aquí Natsu. –me dice Nami que 'por tener miedo' se había cogido del brazo de Minamino-

.-Hummm...

La siguiente sala era una habitación de hotel, donde entrabas y en la cama había una chica (imitando a la del exorcista). Me pegué lo más posible a la pared y empecé a 'huir' de ella, cosa en que fracasé. Ya que decidió levantarse de la cama y agarrar me de una pierna que tenía como resultado... ¡Plof!

.-¡Nooooooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaa! –gritaba yo mientras al intentar escapar de ella abandonaba mi zapato y parte de mi calcetín... Que esperaba reclamar al final de la atracción- Ugh...

Habíamos conseguido pasar la primera habitación, ahora subíamos unas escaleras, donde un muñeco simbolizando a Chukie (¿esto se escribe así?) intentó atraparnos, pero al intentar coger mi cabello le arranqué el brazo (sin querer por supuesto)

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Se mueve! –dije poniéndome a correr como una histérica con el brazo del muñeco moviéndose (se había quedado enredado en mi cabello)- ¡Suéltame! ¡Buaaaaaaa!

.-Cuidado... –me advirtió Minamino, tarde... ¡PLAF! Yo golpeándome contra la puerta de una habitación (algo doloroso, yo me he golpeado de verdad contra la puerta del cine y duele xD)-

.-Snif... Quiero salir de aquí... –al borde de suicidarme mordiéndome la lengua-

Finalmente se veía la querida, queridísima salida de la maldita atracción del terror (¡Bieen!), solo que estaba custodiada por Jasón (el de la sierra mecánica).

.-Uuuuuh... –le miré con miedo y con cara de 'no me persigas...'-

Pero mis rezos y plegarías no sirvieron de nada, ya que 'sin querer' me empezó a perseguir antes de poder llegar a mi dulce, dulcísimo salida... Pero de nuevo 'sin querer' le puse la pierna y el pobre Jasón se tropezó y se cayó quedando KO.

.-Aire puro... –dije yo saliendo por fin de mi pesadilla, aunque quizás acababa de empezar- Por fin he salido ToT

.-¿Vas a soltarme YA? ¬¬ -dijo el disfrazado remarcando la palabra 'ya', accidentalmente me había cogido a su brazo para poder huir de Jasón, cosa que había conseguido-

.-¡Agh! –soltándome- ¡No me cojas!

.-Pero si has sido TU ¬¬

.-No es verdad.

.-Jajajajaja. –Ayako riéndose desde lejos- Vaya aspecto Hiro.

Y tras poder recuperar mi calcetín y mi zapato, quitarme el brazo del muñeco del cabello y otros decorados que me había llevado en mi 'intento' de 'huída' de la atracción decidimos buscar al supuesto demonio que se había infiltrado en el parque.

.-¡Vamos a la sala de los espejos! –gritamos las cuatro (nos habíamos reunido, por precaución) entrando a la sala-

.-¡Parezco un hobbit! XD –dijo Nami mirándose en uno-

En esa sala hay demasiados espejos, pero es que lo peor era que para poder llegar hasta ella debías cruzar un laberinto de espejos, que para mi era imposible de cruzar y por si fuera poco ME había perdido YO sola... Snif...

.-A ver..

PLOF, tengo que mirar hacia delante... 

.-¡Perdón!

Me había golpeado contra una chica muy pálida de cabellos negros, que incluso se había caído al suelo por haberse interpuesto en mi camino, me sentía... Culpable.

.-¿Se encuentra bien...? Esto... ¿Eh?

Las personas normales se reflejan en los espejos pero... pero... pero... ¿¡Porque ella no se reflejaba! Un momento... Los vampiros no se reflejan y ellos beben sangre y... y...

.-¡No te me acerques! –digo yo empezando a correr pero esta claro que no llegaría muy lejos...- Auuu... –PLOF, los espejos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien...- Que daño...

La chica que yo había deducido que era el demonio que teníamos que matar o capturar era ELLA. Y que peligrosamente se acercaba a mi sacando sus colmillos dispuesta a hincar el diente para beber mi (perfecta y deliciosa) sangre.

.-¡Si te acercas me suicidaré mordiéndome la nariz! –le grité yo muerta de miedo-

.-Idiota se dice la lengua ¬¬

¡Mi caballería al rescate!

.-Buaaaa, Son goku... –con un chichón en la cabeza, llorando muerta de miedo, temblando (mi nueva arma secreta xD), visto así parecía la típica princesita 'cursi y pava' que necesitaba a su príncipe 'alto (que no lo era) y vestido de blanco (otra cosa que fallaba)'-

.-¡Que se escapa!

Efectivamente el/la vampiro se había convertido en murciélago y huída de nosotros, al intentar perseguirla el disfrazado también se dio contra un espejo, visto desde otra perspectiva era muy divertido xD

.-Jajajaja. Eso te pasa por hablar. –al ver que aún sostenía su (afilada) katana decidí no meter la pata más y prolongar mi vida- ¡Bueno ya que estás aquí...!

.-NO te devolveré los...

.-Ah no era eso... –pero me los devolverás- Tu sabes como se sale de aquí. ¿Verdad? –me mira con cara de '¿Tengo pinta de mapa?'- ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Venga di que 'si'! Aunque solo sea por compasión. Venga va... ¡Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo... (etc, me canso hacer copiar y pegar).

.-Hn. –otra vez pasando de mi-

Finalmente, gracias a mi (porque si hubiese sido por él aún estaríamos encerrados en ese laberinto) conseguimos salir y encontrarnos con que los otros ya habían entregado al demonio a ese niño, si ese de 3 o 4 añitos... ¿Koenma puede ser?

.-¡Ahora tenemos todo el día para nosotros! –gritó emocionada Ayako-

Pero el día ya se acababa...

.-Pero si pronto cerrarán... –dije yo al ver que pronto oscurecía-

.-¡Vamos a subirnos a la noria! –grito otra vez Ayako ya a punto de subir-

.-¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! –grité yo- ¡Que tengo vértigo!

.-¿Entonces te subirás conmigo al tren del AMOR?

.-¡Me encanta la noria! –dije yo corriendo hacia la atracción 'peligrosamente alta'- ¡Vengaaaaaaaaaa! –grité yo esperando a todos los que nos acompañaban (que eran bastantes)-

.-Mejor subirnos por parejas. –sugirió Nami mientras se cogía al brazo de MI Minamino-

.-¡Noooo! –me cojo al otro brazo- ¿Por qué no vas tu con ÉL? –señalando a cierta persona (demonio) que me debe 400 yenes-

.-Porque yo voy con Minamino. –dice sacándome la lengua-

.-Noooooooo.

Finalmente y por mi mala suerte, decidimos hacerlo por piedra papel tijeras. ¡Estoy segura que la piedra gana al papel! No es justo que a Nami le haya tocado con MI Minamino... No es justoooooooo, y yo me tenga que aguantar con ÉL.

.-¡Mis 400 yenes! –le exijo yo mientras me agarró al asiento de la noria y a donde pille (no penséis mal... Que hay gente con una mente MUY mal pensada... No va por nadie... ¿EH NAMI Y AYAKO?)- Buuuuu... ¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Mira!

Desde nuestra (mi) cabina se podían ver las demás 'parejitas', buf en nuestro caso ese término no se aplicaba por supuesto... Y en la de MI Minamino y de Nami tampoco ò.ó Estaban Shadow con Toya (aunque ella se negaba rotundamente a subirse con él, no soporta a los hombres), Gin con Ayako (¿Habrá feeling?), ese chico que no esta mal (yusuke) con su novia (que no se como se llama) y algo verdadera mente extraordinario y raro el cuadro de picasso tenía novia O.O

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa! –me abalancé hacia el lado de Hiei pegada al cristal al ver que el rostro de MI Minamino se acercaba peligrosamente al de Nami- ¡Nami voy a matarteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Y nosotros dos nos mataremos ya que la cabina se había movido peligrosamente.

.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –el pobre Hiei se puso al otro lado para separarse de cierta psicópata celosa de su amiga, eh no iba por mi... Bueno si que iba por mi...-

.-Aaaaaaaaa. –esta vez no era yo la que abalanzaba sobre ahora mi parte de la cabina sino ÉL-

.-¿¡Pero que haces? ¡No me pegues esos sustos! O/o

.-Hn. –no se exactamente que cabina miraba, creo que la del picasso... ¿Comoooooooooo? ¿¡Como puede estar enamorado de ese cuadro de picasso!

.-¿Sabías que tienes muy mal gusto? –yo con toda mi inocencia del mundo-

.-¿Eh?

.-Tu te mereces algo mejor, piensa que es muy alto para ti y... –él me miraba con cara de no enterarse de nada-

.-Es mejor superarlo... –le di algunos golpecitos en la espalda y nos bajamos de la noria-

Ya estábamos despidiéndonos cuando Nami se acercó a mi y me contó uno de sus planes, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención y cuando iba a decirle a Ayako que nos íbamos...

.-Jijiji. –escuché por detrás a Nami, yo ya caminaba hacia ellos cuando...- ¡Natsuuuu!

.-¡Ayyy!

PLOF PLAF MUACKS OOOOOH. Explicación a continuación, plof Nami me había empujado, Plaf yo había empujado a Ayako quién había caído encima del pobre chico (Gin), muacks sonido de un beso, ooooh lo tipo que dice todo el mundo en situaciones románticas.

.-¡VOY A MATAROS! –gritó enfadada nuestra 'amiga' mientras nos perseguía por todo el parque de atracciones con intenciones asesinas-

CONTINUARÁ 

Gracias, muchas gracias a Rockergirl (tendré cuidado con las zapatillas voladoras. ¡Te lo prometo! XD), Nadeshko (intentaré poner más amor o.o) y Luciko (nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, el que hace de Armando para miiii, si yo soy Usagi es para mi jojoj, yo no soy torpe malaaaaaaa! Y no me parezco a Usagi a no se que me quede con Armando jijiji)

Se lo dedico a Rockergirl, Nadeshko, Luciko (Armando es mío y Aragon, Pippin y Legolas tmbn para ti Merry xD), a Ayako, Nami y Shadow.

Bye!


	4. Karasu de new?

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 4. ¡Ánimo con el feeling!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 4: ¿Príncipes al rescate de la princesa?.**

Por culpa de la 'bromita' que le habíamos gastado a Ayako no nos habló durante todo el camino, yo era totalmente culpable... Digo inocente... Bueno que quizás era un poquito culpable...

.-¡Hasta mañana Nami! ¡Adiós Shadow! –les digo adiós con la mano y empiezo a caminar en dirección contraria a la de ellas, por ironías del destino mi casa esta muy lejos de las de ellas- Tengo ganas de llegar a casa...

A mi dulce, dulcísimo hogar, snif... No tendría que haberme metido a ser 'detective espiritual', no quería serlo y ponía mi (valiosa) vida en juego en cada misión... Además mis poderes no aparecían ni a la de tres, snif... Quizás... Debería dejarlo... Quizás sea fácil encontrar a una 'tierra', aunque...

.-¿Estás sola? –me pregunta una voz fría como el hielo-

.-¡No te me acerques pervertido! –dije poniendo los brazos en forma de X imitando a Shin Chan y su 'Ultra héroe'- Si te me acercas... Si te me acercas... Si te... -¿Si te me acercas que?-

¿Qué podía hacerle yo? Como mucho darle ventaja cayéndome por el suelo... No. Ay que ser positiva, por lo menos había notado que su aura era parecida a la de los teletubbies versión sádica... ¿Eh? ¿Teletubbies versión sádica...? ¡Ese chico era un demonio! Kyaaaaaaaa.

.-¡No te me acerques! –mirada desafiante y señalándole, aunque como complemento extra mi nueva arma secreta, mis piernas temblando al posible riesgo de perder mi (valiosa) vida- ¡Para que lo sepas formo parte de una secta... Digo... de un grupo de detectives! Así que... –pose de sailormoon (tendré que dar derechos de autor... Made in Naoko Takeuchi xD)- ¡En nombre del niño de 5 o 4 años te detendré!

.-¿Con que fuerza?

.-Pues con... Con... Con... Con...

Me había pillado... No tenía mucha fuerza que digamos...

.-¡Con mi fuerza de voluntad idiota! –señalándolo de nuevo desafiantemente- ¡Pompones asesinos!

Dije tirando mi arma letal, que mientras él los hacia explotar con 'no se que' yo aprovechaba para 'salir por patas', antes mi vida que la de los pompones.

.-No te escaparás...

Como ya comenté yo no era precisamente 'billy el rápido', sino más bien 'la tortuga'. Así que pronto me alcanzó.

.-Buaaaaaa. ¡No te me acerques!

Me detuve al ver que estaba frente mi, di media vuelta pero no pude llegar muy lejos ya que tropecé con una miserable línea del suelo... ¡PLOF! Había quedado KO en un instante y sin que él hiciese algo, solo hacer explotar mi arma letal 'los pompones asesinos versión 2'.

.-¡DEJADME SALIR AHORA! –grite yo por medio de un megáfono (que no se de donde había salido)- DEJADME SALIR. ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pero mis gritos, patadas a la pared, 'hacer el mono' subiéndome a los barrotes de la cárcel-celda donde me habían metido... No conseguí nada... Me había dejado capturar, nadie sabia donde estaba y por si fuera poco... ¡ME HABÍA PERDIDO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE 'fruits basket'! Esto si que no se lo perdonaba... Podía dejar pasar que me hubiese roto mis pompones ¡Pero no dejarme ver a (mi) Kyo!

.-¡Dame una D, dame una E, una J, ahora una A, después una M y finalmente una E! ¡DEJAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Snif... Quiero salir de aquí... Quiero salir...

.-Como no te estés quieta te mataré aquí mismo.

.-Tu eres... –le señalé mirándolo con miedo y rabia-

.-¿Me has reconocido? –preguntó sorprendido, no se porque la verdad-

.-¡TE PARECES A MALO DE TURNO DE...! –había pasado completamente de mi y se había ido, dejándome en una celda sin siquiera un mísero cojín... ¿Pero este de que iba?-

Bueno... Solo había que esperar, con un poco de suerte me vendrían a buscar y... Un momento... ¿A buscarme? ¿A rescatarme?

.-¡Te odiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –grité para que me escuchase, hasta el sordo más alejado de donde yo estuviera lo habría escuchado- ¡Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Ayakooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Shadooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

Pronto me quedaría afónica...

.-¡Cuadro de Picassooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Chico que no está maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, Minaminoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Snif... Podía morirme gritando que seguro que nadie venía... NADIE

.-¡Maestraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Son goku?

Pero por mucho que gritase no vino nadie, bueno en realidad alguien si vino...

.-Me estás agotando la paciencia.

.-¡Tu no tenías que venir! –me quejé yo apartándome lo más posible de él- Pronto vendrán a buscarme... –supongo...-

.-¿Segura?

.-Sí... –sí... ¿Verdad?- mmmm... –mirándolo con cara de 'tengo sueño'- Seguro... Que... Vendrán... –Empezaba a hartarme de estar encerrada, tenía sueño y el 'ahorro de cojines' que tenía el estúpido malo de turno era muy malo para mi salud...- ¿Eh?

.-¡Hirooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –se oyó gritar desde lejos. ¡Mi caballería llegaba! ¡Bieeeen!-

.-Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. –también se oía a Nami y a Shadow (la de antes era Ayako)-

Finalmente mis salvadores llegaron frente al malo de turno (que por cierto no se como se llama), dispuestos a dar su vida para poder rescatarme, dicho así quedaba muy bien... Aunque yo quedaba como 'princesita cursi y pava que se deja capturar fácilmente' algo que no me hacía mucha gracia...

.-Ah... Está viva. –dijo un resignado 'disfrazado'-

.-¿Qué insinúas con eso? ¡Que aunque este muerta mi gata me era de médium para que me devuelvas mis 600 yenes! ¿Entendido? –grité yo a Hiei quién no le dio mucha importancia ya que se había sentado y se iba a... ¿dormir?- ¡Ni ye se ocurra dormirte! ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

.-Mira como nos agradece nuestra ayuda ¬¬ -dijeron a la vez mi trío de amigas mientras me miraban asesinamente-

.-Ah... –mirada empanada e inocente- ¿Yo? ¡Muchas gracias! –pero al intentar ir hacia ellas había olvidado un pequeñito detalle. PLAF-

.-Jajajajajajaja. –se oyó reír a Ayako- Sabía que harías eso xD

Estaba yo KO en el suelo después de haber impactado contra la celda. Pero pronto resucité de mis 'cenizas' y Nami me sacó de esa jaula que no tenía un cojín. ¡Feh! ¡Le obligaremos a pagar muchos cojines!

.-¿Y que vamos a hacer con este? –preguntó Shadow señalando al malo de turno quién se intentaba escapar- ¿Le capturamos?

.-Podríamos torturarlo. –dije yo muy convencida- ¡A coser millones de cojines! ¡YA! –pero todos pasaron de mi- Buaaaaa.

.-Sea como sea. –Kyaaaaa Minamino, cuanto tiempo sin verteeeeeeeeee- Es peligroso, así que nos encargaremos de él nosotros.

.-¿Vas a encargarte de mi otra vez Kurama? –Aaaaaaaaaaagh, Cada vez que caía peor ese malo, le hablaba a Minamino como si se lo quisiese ligar, que hay cola... Primero vamos YO y Nami, humm.-

BOUM. (sonido de una bomba)

.-Kyaaaaaaaa.

Eso de que te 'se caiga el techo encima' para mi ya no era una metáfora...

.-¡Viento! –Shadow lo paró con el viento. ¡Bien!- No aguanto... Tanto... –Oh, oh.-

Ahora si que se nos caía el techo encima... Y Shadow no podía detenerlo, había pensado en huir pero... ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra amiga? Además no hubiera llegado yo muy lejos...

.-¡Venga Natsu! –Ooooh, que sentido de la amistad más desarrollado que tienen... Ya se había puesto bien lejos-

.-Hn. ¿Quieres apartarte de una vez?

.-¿Eh? ¡Agh no me cojaaaaaaaaas! / 

En milésimas de segundo el chico disfrazado nos había apartado a las dos sin que quedásemos atrapadas bajo el techo...

.-¡Por mucho que me hayas salvado la vida...! –reflexioné...- Esta bien... ¡Te perdono los 600 yenes! ¬¬

.-Hn. ¬¬

.-¡Minamino! –gritó Nami-

.-¿Eh? ¡Nami! ¡Minamino! –ese tío que me cae mal estaba atacando a mi amiga y a (mi) Minamino- ¡Oye tu! No tu no cuadro de picasso... ¡Tu! No Yusuke tu no... –mierda porque no me hacia caso el que me tiene que hacer- ¡Oye malo de turno! –conseguí captar su atención- Puedo perdonarte lo del cojín, lo del techo, los 600 yenes no espera tu no me los debes... En fin... ¡Pero no te perdono que hayas atacado a (mi) Minamino! –pose ahora más bien pose Sakura, pero en vez de su cetro o lo que sea, yo le había 'cogido prestado' la espada al son goku-

.-¡Eh! ¡Es mi arma! Òó

.-Ni que te la fuera a romper...

.-¿Cómo que 'por Minamino'? ¿Y yo que? –preguntó enfadada Nami-

.-¡No me habléis todos a la veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!

PLOF.

.-Ah... –El malo de turno había sido golpeado por una roca gigante salida de no se donde- ¿Y eso? Ò.ó

Ahora que lo pensaba toda la habitación se nos caía encima. ¡Salvase quién puedaaaaaaa! Conseguimos salir todos por los pelos de una casita en medio de 'no se donde' que parecía estar en medio de un bosque.

.-Miau. –dijo la chica de cabellos azul, hasta ella había venido...- Me llevo a Karasu...

.-¡No! –contestamos Nami y yo a la vez- ¡Primero hay que torturarlo!

Supongo que el 'pobre' Kasura, Ksura, Karasu... Como fuese, ese se lo pensaría DOS veces antes de tocar a NUESTRO (mi en realidad) Minamino.

.-¡Hasta mañana! –dijo Ayako que era la primera en irse-

.-¡Voy a dejar la secta! Digo... ¡Los detectives espirituales! –grité yo- No quiero poner (mi valiosa) vida en peligro y la de los demás. –aunque esto último estaba dirigido a una sola persona pelirroja, de ojos verdes... Kyaaaaaaaaaa, que ya sabéis de quién hablo o/o- Así que... ¡Hasta otra! –antes de ver las reacciones de los demás me voy por patas-

.-Ya se le pasará, mañana no dirá eso... –dijeron Nami y Shadow muy convencidas...-

Por fin, había conseguido cumplir mi objetivo desde que había salido de la cárcel (instituto). ¡Volver a mi dulce, dulcísimo hogar! Bieeeeeen.

.-¡Ya estoy aquí! –grite yo por toda la casa al entrar, aunque sabiendo lo que vendría...-

.-¡Usagi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –histérica prima ataca de nuevo- Ya era hora de que volviese, my U-S-A-G-I. –dijo remarcando cada letra de la palabra 'conejo', ella es Nina, una de esas personas que no sabes como han acabado viviendo contigo... Pero en fin...- ¡Usagi-chan! –abrazándome mientras yo, sin éxito, me libraba de ella-

.-¡Suéltame!

El mote de 'Usagi' viene ni más de menos que de 'Usagi Tsukino' (made in Naoko Takeuchi xD También conocida como 'Bunny Tsukino'), según ella tengo la personalidad y la 'torpeza' de ese personaje, aunque no me gusta nada que me comparen con ella...

.-Te he preparado la cena, Usagi.

.-¡Deja de llamarme así! Buaaaaaaa.

.-Jijijiji. –ya me había dejado ir cuando volvió con... algo parecido a... 'intento de hacer una pizza'-

.-No pretenderás...

.-Con todo mi amor para ti. -Oh, oh...-

Ahora mi estómago se dividía en dos posibilidades o suicidarse o digerir esa cosa (para no decir comida, porque sonaría falso...).

Había tomado una importante decisión dejar de ser 'pava inútil que intenta salvar la vida', es decir 'detective espiritual' a mi manera...

_**-...Continuará...-**_

¡Ya está! Bufff, he sido amenazada varias veces para continuar este capítulo xD Finalmente lo conseguí, Nina es Luciko (por si alguien la conoce) y desgraciadamente me llama 'Usagi' xD

Este capítulo va dedicado a las cuatro detectives espirituales, a **MI** xD, **Ayako**, **Nami**, **Shadow**, a **Rockergirl-Sk** (¡Gracias por seguir mi historia! Yes, Legolas se comparte, jijijiji xDD) y finalmente también a **Luciko** (Nina)

Domo Arigato por los ánimos!

Sayonara Bye Bye!


	5. Poderes despertados

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 5. ¡Ánimo con el feeling!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 5: ¿El amor ciega?.**

Por fin había vuelto a MI vida 'normal', como toda chica 'normal', un día 'normal', con los problemas 'normales', con los profesores 'anormales'. Puede que ir a estudiar a un instituto donde cada día te torturan poco a poco no es que sea mi hobbie o mi ilusión de mi vida, pero por lo menos era... (¿A que no acertáis lo que viene ahora?) 'NORMAL'

.-¿Minami? –preguntó cierto profesor de Física (el del capítulo 1, ese que me tortura con preguntas absurdas...)- ¿Por qué aún tienes el libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa? –Lo que yo te decía, preguntas absurdas... Yo no tenía el libro de... Oh, oh... Quizás por ESTA vez él tenía razón-

.-¡Perdón! –guardándolo rápidamente-

Y llegó mi dulce y esperado recreo, donde pude reunirme con Ayako, Nami y Shadow, y por supuesto con mi querido Minamino.

.-¡Hola! –me miraron por unos instantes y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, ¿soy yo a acaban de pasar de mi?- ¡Eeeeh!

.-Vamos a una misión. –me respondió con tono enfadado Shadow, creo que no se tomaron muy bien eso de 'dejo los detectives'. Tendría que haberlo preparado más...-

DING DONG (Sonido de 'o entras ahora mismo o te quedas fuera')

.-¡A clase, a clase! –tatareé yo caminando hacia la clase, no es que fuera una gran alegría pero era mucho mejor que ser traumatizada por cierta maestra de 'unos cuantos siglos de vida'- ¿Qué...?

(En otra parte donde mi 'ultra visión' no llegaba) (Ahora el narrador será en tercera persona, NO narrado por Natsuki, es decir no narrado por MI xD)

.-Me da un poco de pena... –susurró Shadow mientras seguía a las otras a través de un pasadizo que les conduciría al despacho de Koenma-

.-¡Bah! –dijo Ayako- Sino no volverá a ser 'de la secta' como dijo ella.

.-¿Y no podríamos pedírselo amablemente? –sugirió Kurama al ver que la conversación no avanzaba-

.-Con ella mejor mano dura que ir de permisivas ¬¬

.-Tampoco es eso Ayako... nnU –intervino ahora Nami cayéndole la gota al ver a su amiga con un buen bate de béisbol-

.-¡Ya era hora! –se quejó Koenma al ver entrar a las tres más Kurama (Natsuki: Kyaaaa Minaminoooooo)- ¿Y la pava? –(Natsuki: ¿Pava? Narrador: ¿Me dejas continuar? Natsu: Neeeh, ok ok)-

.-No la hemos convencido, de momento. –contestó Shadow-

.-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. –le dio a un mando que encendió una pantalla donde se pudo ver a un demonio (Natsuki: ¡Pero que feo! ¿Porqué no buscas malo de turnos más guapos? Narrador: ¿Quieres recibir? Natsuki: Ya ya... Te dejo contar la historia... U.U)- Ahora se está dedicando a torturar diferentes humanos y a veces hasta producirles algún fallo físico.

.-Bueno los detalles no nos interesan. –respondió otra voz, era Yusuke quién acababa de entrar- ¿Donde está? ¡Quiero empezar la pelea! ¡La pelea! –dando algunos puñetazos al aire y poniendo poses de superior-

.-¿Y Kuwabara y Hiei? O.O –preguntó Koenma al no verlos (Natsuki: ¡Ves! ¡Son goku está con el cuadro de Picasso! Narrador: ¬¬ Natsu: ¡Si! ¡Ya me callo!)-

.-Están vigilando a la pava... Digo a Natsuki nnU –contestó Kurama (Natsu: ¿Tu también Minamino? ToT) aclarando la situación del Urameshi Team-

.-Por ahora ese demonio está localizado por el hospital. –mostrando un mapa- ¡A trabajar!

Los cinco (Ayako, Nami, Shadow, Yusuke y Kurama) salieron de su despacho en dirección al hospital, sin tener la menor sospecha que el demonio ya había fijado su objetivo en una persona más cercana. (Natsu: ¿¡En quién? Hiei: Santa Inocencia... Natsu: ¡Son goku! ¿'Santa Inocencia'? O.O)

(Aviso de nuevo, seguimos de narradora en primera persona. ¡Natsuki vuelve de nuevo como narradora!)

Algo pasaba aquí, que yo supiese hoy no era día de gimnasia, ni de salida... ¿Por qué no había nadie en la clase? Quizás habían salido por algún motivo y yo no me he enterado... Puede ser... ¿no?

.-A ver... A ver... –empecé a mirar las mesas, el suelo, las ventanas... No había ni una sola pista. ¿Dónde habían ido?- Humm...

Me senté cansada de pensar tanto, era agotador...

.-¿Minami? –esa voz la conozco muy bien... Es de...-

.-¿Minamino? -¿Pero él no estaba con las otras? ¿Había venido a buscarme a MI? Si el me lo pedía entonces SI que volvería a ser detective espiritual- ¿Tu no estabas con Nami y las otras?

.-Es que quería enseñarte una cosa.

.-Ah, vale.

Empezó a caminar y le seguí. ¡Kyaaaa! Minaminoooooooooo, Kyaaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Querrá enseñarme un sitio secreto donde...? Kyaaaaaaaaaa. (Natsuki montándose la película) 'Natsuki quiero enseñarte una cosa, cariño' me ha dicho. 'Claro' y después 'Vamos a hacer un avance en nuestro amor, mi querida Natsuki' 'Vale' y después... Jijijiji.

.-Es aquí.

.-¿Eh? –Ahora que lo pensaba... Notaba un gran poder demoníaco en la escuela- ¿La terraza? –Bueno no era un buen sitio, pero en fin...- ¿Para que querías...? ¿Minamino? –estaba sola, en la terraza, sintiendo que ese poder se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y lentamente me acorralaba-

(Narrador Normal xD)

Los detectives había llegado a su destino sin ningún obstáculo, se habían dividido en tres grupos, Ayako y Shadow juntas, Nami y Kurama por otro lado (Natsu: Grrrrr) y Yusuke solo ya que quería 'para el solo' el demonio.

.-"Jejejeje, ya verás que envía tendrá Natsu" –pensaba Nami mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Kurama (Natsu: ¡No lo veo justo! Narrador: ¿Otra vez aquí? Natsu: Xeeeeeep)

.-Nos han tendido una trampa. –dijo de repente Kurama mientras cogía de la mano a Nami (Natsuki: ¿¡QUÉ?) y salían los dos corriendo (Natsu: ¿¡QUÉ! AAAAAAGH)- Tenemos que encontrar a los otros.

.-¡Sí!

(Narradora Natsuki)

.-¿Minami? -¿Qué?-

.-Ah... Esto... -¿Akiko Taraku? Esta chica es un curso más grande que yo... ¿Y sabe mi nombre? No puede ser.- ¿No te habrás confundido con...?

.-¿Vienes? –sonrisa por lo cual todos los chicos iban detrás de ella e instantáneamente después me coge de la mano-

.-¡Déjame! –me deja ir y me mira sorprendida- Es que tengo la gripe aviar y...

.-Ven conmigo...

.-¡Que no! –me alejo de ella, ahora estoy segura, ese poder viene de ella. ¿Es un demonio? ¡La desilusión que se llevarán los chicos! Ya decía yo que tenía aspecto de bruja y...- ¡Yo ya no soy de esa secta así que déjame en paz!

Nunca grites a la cara a un demonio que tiene unas ganas terribles de matarte. La chica 'mona y perfecta' se había transformado en un ogro con varios cuernos, cabellos a lo afro (cosa que era bastante graciosa) y parte de su vestimenta se había desgarrado mostrando así sus músculos (cosa que yo no poseía...).

.-¡Te prometo que no diré nada! Kyaaaaaaaaaa. –salto para que no me diese su ataque 'puñetazo asesino'- Uggggh...

Me estaba empezando a marear, y no tenía ni idea de porque... La razón no me importaba mucho ahora, lo importante era como conseguir huir de ese monstruo que se había transformado en ogro.

.-Kyaaaaaa. ¡No te me acerques más o...! –pensando una gran estrategia... - ¡Pompones ase...! –me mareo... PLOF en estado de KO- Aaaa... Mi cabeza...

.-¿¡Que es esto? ¿Tierra?

.-¿Eh?

.-Parece que ya no eres tan estorbo. –esa voz, esa voz... ESA VOZ-

.-¡Déjame en paz Son Gokuuuuuuu! –sacándole la lengua- ¿Y quién dices que no parece estorbo? ¡En vez de discutir mata al malo de turno!

.-¿Tu no necesitarás gafas? ¬¬

.-¡Para tu información ya llevo lentillas! -¿A que venían esas preguntas?-

.-¿No lo has visto? –la otra voz era del cuadro de picasso-

.-¿Ya lo habéis derrotado? –pregunté sorprendida, al no escuchar al malo de turno...-

.-¿Cuántos dedos hay? –preguntó Hiei-

Pues ahora que lo dice... ¿De que dedos habla? Cada vez veo menos... Ay que dar una respuesta lógica, ay que tener suerte...

.-¿11? –¡OU! (sonido Homer Simpson), a parte de dar a entender que me estaba quedando ciega, también me estaba volviendo más... ¿idiota?- No veo... Al principio podía distinguiros por la silueta pero... ¡No veo nada!

.-¿No será que el demonio le ha afectado? –esa era la voz de Kuwabara, parecía preocupado (por la voz), ahora solo veía negro a mi alrededor y eso de guiarme por las voces... (es que estoy un poquito muy sorda en realidad xD)-

.-¿Te ha costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión? ¬¬ -contestó el Son Goku- Anda vamos a llevarla con Koenma. –Coser y cantar. ¿¡Pero que se creían que era como los murciélagos!-

.-¿Quieres que te coja de la mano? –me preguntó el deforme ese. ¡Nooooooooooooo!-

.-Esto no... Yo... ¡Veo perfectamente! –PLOF- ¿Qué hacía una puerta ahí?

.-¿No decías que veías? Hn.

.-¡Cállate Son Goku! Ò.ó Mira que reírte de una pobre e indefensa ciega... Eres C.R.U.E.L

.-A que te dejamos aquí. –alguien me coge de la mano y empezamos a andar, sea quién sea está muy frío... Se parece a Shadow ya que ella siempre tiene las manos congeladas-

No me había parecido tan largo nunca el camino al mundo espiritual, además que estaba muy cansada. ¿También sería por culpa del demonio?

.-¿¡Como que no LO han derrotado! –grité yo a Koenma-

.-Eso es la pared... –voz del niño Koenma, venía de más atrás de mi, así que le gritaba a la pared...- Tus compañeras, Kurama y –Minaminooooo. ¿¡Que le ha pasado a Minamino!- Yusuke no pueden salir del hospital, les han tendido una trampa. Hay que ayudarles, pero aunque tu hayas despertado tus poderes no puedes utilizarlos así...

.-¿¡Que mis poderes que! –Mis poderes... Tengo poderes... ¡Tengo podereeeeeeeees!-

.-Hiei y Kuwabara te llevarán a casa, y luego ayudarán a los otros.

.-¡Nooooooooo! –gritó del picasso- ¡No quiero ir con el enano!

.-Ni yo con el deforme. Hn.

.-El brazo... No puedo mover el brazo derecho... –Empezábamos mal, ni ojos, ni brazo derecho... Y la sordera seguía igual-

Otra vez me cogieron de la mano y a caminar otra vez, esta vez el brazo izquierdo no lo podía casi mover... ¿¡Porque siempre soy la víctima cuando soy la (perfecta y bella) protagonista! ToT

.-¿Es aquí no?

.-¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? ¬¬ -otra vez empezaban a discutir-

.-¡Usagi-chan ya llegaste! –esa voz era...-

.-¿Nina? -¿Qué hacia en casa? Pensaba que estaría trabajando de... ¿De que trabajaba Nina? O.O- Verás es que... Ay... –PLOF- Las piernas...

.-Usagi-chan... –se me acercó (o eso creo yo)- Anda estás enferma... Yo cuidaré de ti. –tono de 'el oso amoroso', cosa que me fastidiaba mucho, si hubiese podido hubiera huido de inmediato...- ¡Hasta otra chicos!

Como pudimos, Nina me ayudó a llegar hasta una habitación, seguramente la mía...

(Narrador NO Natsuki xD)

.-¿Cómo nos hemos dejado acorralar? –preguntó interesada con una gota en la cabeza Shadow al ver muchos demonios a su alrededor con Ayako-

.-No lo sé... ¡Agua! –extendió sus manos y litros de agua rodearon a los demonios, Shadow sopló y con el viento y la ayuda del agua hicieron una burbuja así encarcelaron a los malos de turno- Ahora a buscar a los otros.

Mientras Yusuke había conseguido sus peleas con miles de débiles demonios, se encontró con las dos chicas y más tarde con Kurama y Nami (Natsu: Grrrr). Salieron del hospital para comunicar a Koenma que habían perdido al demonio cabecilla.

.-¡Urameshi! –llamó Kuwabara desde lejos, pero Hiei ya había llegado al encuentro de sus compañeros- Enano insoportable.

.-¿Vosotros no seguías a...? –preguntó Nami pero el enano (Natsu: JAJA enano! Ayako: Tu torpe xDDD Natsu: Buaaaaaaa), Hiei pasaba completamente de las preguntas-

.-La dejamos sana y salva en su casa. –comentó Kuwabara.- Bueno eso de sana...

.-¿Qué le ha pasado? Lo acertaré... –dijo Ayako- ¿Se cayó por las escaleras y se rompió la pierna? ¿O algo similar? Con lo torpe que es...

.-Parece que el demonio decidió ir a por ella. –rectificó Kuwabara- ¿Ya os lo habéis cargado? Es que Koenma nos dijo que si lo matábamos se curaría y...

.-No estaba aquí. –explicó Kurama-

.-Hn. –Hiei había destapado su tercer ojo para buscar al demonio- Eres realmente IDIOTA. –le gritó al deforme-

.-¿Y tu qué? –Kuwabara se defendió no entendiendo mucho de que iba la cosa-

.-Está en su casa... –cerró su jagan-

(Narrado por Natsuki, ya está aquí vuestra querida narradora, jijiji)

Tengo sed... Y hambre... Y... ¡No soporto estar en la cama todo el rato! Así que hice el 'gran' esfuerzo de levantarme, ya podía mover las piernas y el brazo izquierdo... Algo era algo...

.-¡Ninaaaaaaaa! –sin respuesta- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –nadie contestaba... Que raro...- ¡Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –ya sabía que estaba sorda pero... De repente oí algo cerca de mi, parecía alguien que susurraba algo, puse las manos delante de mi para evitar darme con algo- Nina. ¿Dónde estás? Tengo hambre... ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Estás ahí! –me acercaba a donde estaba esa persona-

.-¿Qué haces levantada?

.-Tengo hambre... ¿Nina?

.-¡Hiroooooooooooooooooooo!

.-¿Eh?

.-¡Apártate de esa chica!

.-¿Eh? ¿De quién...? –alguien me cogió de la cabeza con fuerza- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Suéltame! Kyaaaaaaaaa.

.-Mi Usagi-chan... –Kyaaaaaaaaaaa. Nina es un demoniooooooo. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- La devoraré entera. -¿Comooooooooooo? ¡Tengo que reaccionar! ¡YA!-

.-¡Espera Nina! ¡Si me comes tendrás cáncer de útero en la cabeza y apendicitis en los pulmones! –Risa general de Ayako y Nami, supongo que era Shadow la que susurraba 'no la conozco de nada'- Buaaaa.

.-Yo me ocupo de esto. -¿Son Goku? Se preocupaba por mi... Que detalle por su parte- Las mato a las dos...

.-¡Pero tu de que vas! –le grité a donde suponía que estaba...- ¡Ayudadmeeeeee! –una gran energía apareció era la de mis amigas y etc. Un momento significaba que...- ¡No lo hagáis!

CONTINUARÁ 

Jojojojo, pongo tu petición Nina xD ¡Ya el capítulo 5! Jeje. Espero que os guste y por piedad y misericordia dejarme opiniones que yo sola me monto mi película (fic) y quiero saber opiniones sobre mi locura xDD (por si tengo que ir al mani dentro de poco o puedo esperar) xD

Atte. NatsukiMinami


	6. MIS servicios xD

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 6. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 6: El laberinto y el torneo de las almas perdidas.**

Todos mentimos, por lo general, cada uno de nosotros miente... A no ser que se demuestre lo contrario. Y quizás la verdad pueda hacerte daño o... Simplemente ganas de matar a cierto niño bajito que gobierna el cielo o 'mundo espiritual' y a tu 'niñera' (por así decirlo...)

Flash Back- 

.-¡Era broma Usagi-chan! –dijo apoyando completamente su peso sobre mi y abrazándome- Eres tan mona.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –asimilando información...- ¡¿QUÉ!

**.Fin del flash back.**

.-¡Playa, playita! –gritó Nina revolcándose por la arena haciendo la croqueta-

Todo había sido una estrategia de ese tal Koenma, su plan había sido 'contratar' a Nina para hacerse pasar por el malo de turno y así quizás hacer que yo mostrase de una vez por todas mis poderes y de alguna forma había funcionado...

.-¡Usagi! –se acercó a mi agarrando me de las manos y moviéndolas de arriba abajo- ¡Usagi, Usagi!

.-Pesada ¬¬

Para compensármelo Nina había tenido la 'magnífica' idea de unirse al grupo de detectives espirituales y de paso me había curado lo de haberme quedado ciega, después de amenazarla claro...

.-Veamos, el demonio se llama 'Toguro', ¿no? –dijo Nami mirando una pequeña libreta junto a Minamino, no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa... no estoy celosa...-

.-Si, lo encerré en un árbol, pero se ve que escapó de alguna forma... –confesó Minamino-

.-Pues ese Toguro... –empezó a decir Ayako- ¡Me encanta que se haya escondido en la playa! –Oh si la playa... Primero no me gusta el sol, NO me gusta nada el calor y sobretodo... ¡Odio siempre quedarme llena de arena! Es que la atraigo como un imán... Ya se sabe... La arena era de alguna forma... Tierra- ¡Venga Natsu!

.-Si... –con pocos ánimos fui hacia ellas cargada con las toallas, etc. Nota para un futuro, no apostar nada al 'piedra papel tijeras', acababa de descubrir que era la segunda peor jugadora-

Si la segunda... Hiei era más malo que yo, pero como me había amenazado pues decidí 'amablemente' ayudarle a llevarlo casi todo. Claro que él también llevaba su parte, solo faltaría...

.-¡Playa Playita! –Nina seguía en su croqueta, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que... PLOF se interpuso en NUESTRO camino- Gyaaaaaaaaa. –se quejó al ser aplastada por el disfrazado y por mi-

.-¡Mira por donde vas Nina! –le grité mientras me levantaba-

.-Usagi-chan... –cara de inocente y de no haber roto ningún plato- ¡Usagi-chan! –lanzándose contra mi, yo y mi poco equilibrio (que no resistió) caímos encima de otro (no diré pobre) inocente (que NO lo era) disfrazado de Son Goku-

.-¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE JUGAR DE UNA VEZ? –Las dos nos levantamos y salimos corriendo tras ver en directo la ira de un demonio de fuego que estaba a punto de estallar de ira como un verdadero volcán-

Tras algunas discusiones 'quién se sienta al lado de Minamino' conseguimos montar una mini reunión para decidir como buscar al malo de turno, parecía ser que cada malo de turno eran conocidos del 'Urameshi team' que se habían escapado de las cárceles del Reikai (mundo espiritual).

.-Podríamos ir por grupos... –sugirió Ayako viendo que las discusiones 'que vamos a comer hoy' no se acababan- De tres o de dos... –miradas entre Nami y yo, de esas que son 'Me pido ir con el tío bueno de la serie'-

.-¡A piedra, papel y tijeras! –gritó de repente cierta demonio que tengo muchas ganas de asesinar, si... Nina ò.ó-

Y tras un largo 'Sí' de todos menos el disfrazado y yo lo hicimos a ese estúpido juego en el que nunca ganamos... Nina que era una de las mejores le tocó con Minamino (nota mental: Matarla xDD Es broma xD), Nami con el cuadro de Picasso, Ayako con Gin (quién se había ofrecido a hacernos de niñera, mm... creo que está muy pegadito a Aya...), Shadow con Yusuke (polos totalmente opuestos...) y por lo tanto...

.-¡No es justo! –grité yo no muy resignada con el resultado...-

.-¡Usagi-chan! ¿Quieres que te cambie el sitio? –dijo mientras me miraba inocentemente..-

.-¿De verdad? –emocionada-

.-Claro.

Y así gracias a la generosidad de mi 'niñera particular' pude ir con (mi querido, queridísimo) Minamino, kyaaaaa.

.-¿Entramos?

.-¿eh? –tomate con patas- Claro. O/o

El sitio era un bar donde se podía sentir varias energías demoníacas, y era de esperar que 'decidiesen' mostrarlas, creando así con ellas una especie de laberinto gigante.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –le pregunté, él solo observó el laberinto y...-

.-Toguro está en el centro del laberinto. –tono de 'pasando completamente de la pregunta'-

.-Entonces solo hay que buscar el centro... –empezamos a caminar, yo le seguía a él, porque digamos que... Bueno ya sabéis mi sentido de la orientación...-

.-¿Tienes un pañuelo?

.-Claro... –kyaaaaaa, Minamino cogiendo mi (humilde) pañuelo, kyaaaaaa.- ¿Eh? –lo cogió de un extremo y del otro me cogí yo, kyaaaa, es como eso del 'hilo rojo del amor', kyaaaa (pero con algo más... humilde)-

.-No lo sueltes.

.-¡Claro! -¿Cuántos 'claro' había dicho ya? Snif...-

PLAF... Esa pared no estaba ahí... Los dos nos chocamos contra una pared que acababa de salir del suelo y sin querer (por supuesto, sin querer) dejó ir el pañuelo... Algo de lo que me arrepentí.

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaa! ¡Minamino! –dando golpes a la pared que nos había separado, cruel destino... snif... Buaaaaaaaaaaa- Bueno... ¡En busca de Toguro y Minamino! –dije alzando una mano hacia arriba a la vez que el teléfono móvil sonaba- ¿Quién es...?

.-Siete días...

.-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

.-Era broma, Natsu. JAJAJAJAJA –sin duda era la risa que te dejaba sorda de Ayako-

.-¡No tiene gracia! ¿Para que llamas?

.-Es que... –se cortó la llamaba-

.-¿Ayako? ¿AYAKO? –sin respuesta...- Humm... Ah. –me había puesto a caminar y...-

.-Que fastidio ahora tengo que buscarla ¬¬

.-¡Agh! ¡Te acusaré de pervertido como me vuelvas a seguir! –gritándole al... ¡Al que siempre se interpone en mi vida!-

.-Hn. ¿Has visto a...? –silencio- Da igual.

.-¿¡Por que qué insinúas! ¡Que aún estoy medio cegata! ¡Que esas paredes que se cambian no me dejan guiarme bien!

.-¿Puedes seguir quejándote cuando YO no este aquí CONTIGO? –remarcando las palabras-

.-¡Buh! ¬3¬ ¿Y Watson como pretendes salir?

.-¿Por la puerta? –me preguntó con ese tono de '¿Eres tonta o que?'-

.-¡No te me acerques a más de 1 metro! –recapacitación- Digo a más de 10 centímetros... –metida de pata hasta el fondo- Quiero decir... –intentando pensar en algo...- ¡Pero tu...! ¿Pero tu no ibas con Nina? O.O –segundos más tarde me daba cuenta de que Hiei pasaba de mi y ya estaba caminando- ¡Eh!

Lo pensé mejor... ¿Qué podría hacer yo sola sin saber como usar los poderes en un laberinto? La respuesta era lógica, nada.

.-Un trato. –cara de Hiei '¿Decías algo?'- Yo te ayudo a salir de aquí prestándote mis servicios. –un momento... Le estaba ofreciendo MIS servicios, espera... ¿Qué servicios? Eso suena muy muy muy mal, bueno parece bastante inocente así que no creo que haya entendido el lado 'oscuro' del mensa...-

.-¿Tus servicios? -¿me estaba lanzando una mirada pervertida? Y ese tono no me gustaba NADA, quizás no era como YO creía que era...-

.-¡No te me acerques! ¡Soy cinturón negro en karate! –mentira por supuesto- Y además... Y además...

¿Y además que?

.-¡Te haré el Harakiri!

.-El harakiri se hace a uno mismo, Natsuki. Es una técnica que... Bla, bla, bla, bla. –esa es Shadow, ¡bien! Ya no estoy solita con el pervertido-

Shadow seguía contándonos 'la vida y el nacimiento del harakiri' cosa que no nos interesaba, por lo menos a mi. Hiei seguía molestándome con lo de 'mis servicios'. Y por último yo estaba detrás de Hiei (Shadow iba la primera con su rollo) con los brazos extendidos repitiéndole 'Como te acerques te haré el harakiri'.

.-Oye. ¿Y Nina? –cambiando de tema-

.-Nos separó una pared. –me mira de reojo, oh, oh- ¿Ella también tiene 'servicios'?

.-¿QUÉ SERVICIOS? NO SABÍA ESO DE TI NATSUKI, bla bla bla. –escena dramática de Shadow pensando no se que de mi y 'mi mal conducta', ¿por qué era tan 'cortita' a veces para coger las cosas y eso lo había pillado? ;o;

.-¡Que no es eso Sha...! Aaaaaaaagh. ¡Shadoooooooow! ¡No me dejes sola con... ESTE! –Shadow se había separado de nosotros por una pared, una pared...- ¡Nooooooooo!

.-Camina o NOS separaran. –Ah así que ahora era 'nosotros' antes era 'él, él y... creo que no he dicho... ¿él?'- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¬¬

.-Naaaaaaaaaaaada. –le avanzo, algo que tendría que haber pensado...- ¿Eh? –mirada de reojo, ¿estaba parado?- ¿Hiei?

.-¡Usagi-chaaaaaaaaaan! –No estoy soli...- ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaa! –vale... Asimilando información... Oía a Nina, pero... No la veía... Me giro hacia Hiei y...-

.-¡Esperaaaaaaaaaaa! –asimilando otra vez información, veía como el enano insufrible desaparecía tras una pared, yo con toda mi inocencia me había tirado sobre 'el inocente disfrazado'- Ay que daño...

.-¿Tanto quieres ofrecerme tus servicios? –si es que... por si fuera poco lo decía en ESE tono... Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté de encima del 'inocente' demonio-

.-Es que si te dejo solo eres un peligro ¬/¬ -disimulando... Un momento... ¿Qué intentaba disimular?-

.-¡Usagi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –grito de esos que te dejan MUY sordos-

.-Hiroooooooooooooooo. –otro de esos que también te dejan sordos-

Frente a nosotros estaban Nina y Ayako, detrás suyo Nami y Minamino, grrrr, y después estaba Gin con la marca de una mano en la mejilla (algo extraño...). Bien, ahora NO estaba con el pervertido, algo positivo después de todo.

.-¡Usagi-chan! –ojos de Nina brillando de lágrimas mientras un campo de flores aparecía entre nosotros y...- ¡Te he hecho de meeeeeeeenos! –agh-

.-Nooooooooooo. –se lo que viene ahora, así que pensé en huir, demasiado tarde claro ya tenía encima a la psicópata de 'la dulce' demonio- No por favor. ¡Piedad!

Muacks. Besito en la mejilla y abrazo de esos que te paran la circulación. Ahora estábamos casi todos reunidos, faltaban Shadow, Yusuke, su novia 'Kaiko' o algo parecido, 'el cuadro de picasso, ese que le gusta a Hiei' y... La novia del 'el cuadro de picasso, ese que le gusta a Hiei'. No nos paramos, ahora íbamos cogidos por detrás (mejor lo explico mejor...), íbamos cogido del de delante por la mochila o abrigo o... En algún 'decente', sin mal pensar.

.-¿Aún no llegamos? –preguntó Nami, quién (se me omitió decir que lo 'decidimos' a piedra papel tijeras, así que os podéis imaginar quién íbamos en la cola) se estaba cogiendo a Minamino-

.-¿Falta mucho? –no soportaba esto- ¿ Faltaaaaaaaaaaaa mucho? ¿ Faaaaaaaalta mucho? Falta muuuuuuucho?

.-¿No puedes callarte? –sonó la voz de detrás-

.-Cuidadín donde pones la mano que te vigilo. –tono amenazador para el de DETRÁS-

.-¡Ya estamos! –gritó de repente Nina, que iba delante y era cogida por (nota mental: matarla de new xD) Minamino- No hay nadie...

.-Ejem. ¬/¬ -dijo Ayako, ya que todos los habíamos soltado (yo la primera para obligar al de detrás a alejarse de mi) pero Gin no la había soltado a ella (no se habría dado cuenta...). El otro también se sonrojó y se soltó rápido de Ayako (quién estaba sonrojada) ¿Tendrán fiebre?- Ok. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

.-¡Jugar al escondite! –gritó Nina- Ese tal Toguro está escondido.

.-¿Escondido? –preguntó Nami mirando el vacío de la sala- ¿Dónde? No hay donde esconderse...

.-Jijijijijiji. –sonó esa risa típica de Toguro (y a veces de Nina xD), supongo que era de Toguro claro...- Así que ya me habéis encontrado, jijijiji. –Ugh, que risa más odiosa- Muy bien, jijijiji.

.-¿Cómo te has escapado? –preguntó la dulce y perfecta voz de Kurama-

.-Es un secretito. –cada vez peor, ahora imitaba a Flanders (y mira que ese es odioso)- Pero si lo queréis saber...

De repente el suelo se abrió, por suerte no debajo de ninguno... ¡Lástima! Se habría podido tragar a cierto demonio de fuego insoportable... Apareció la figura de un... Un... Una cosa... Bueno cosa no se... Era como un hombre pero me recordaba a 'elasty girl', pero sin el girl...

.-Tengo una proposición.

¿Eh? ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Se está declarando a alguien y quiere que se case con él? Lo tendrá difícil... (Shadow: Natsuki eso es 'Compromiso' y es cuando bla bla bla)

.-Habrá un segundo torneo, donde quiero que participéis, jijijijijiji. –cada vez me daban más escalofríos- Para poder mataros uno a uno... jijijiji.

Desapareció como si nada dentro del suelo, todo empezó a temblar y se empezó a derrumbar... ¿No quería matarnos él? ¿Por qué nos intentaba aplastar como indefensas hormigas?

.-¡Yo os ayudaré! –salió el típico héroe de acción con musculitos y eso... Que con su viento paró algunas rocas... Mm... Rocas...-

.-¡Tierra! –silencio... sonido de unos grillos 'cri cri cri...'- Ah... ¡Tierra! –cri cri cri cri- Hummm... –ahora si...- ¿Eh? –roca enorme a punto de aplastarme...- ¡Tierraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –sonido de la típica 'pava protagonista que le salvan de todo'-

.-¡Usagi chan! –oí desde lejos, había cerrado los ojos, es un acto de reflejo, uno de los pocos que tengo quiero decir...-

.-¡Apártate idiota! –y A ESE también le escuché-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¡COMO QUE IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grité de repente encontrándome sentada en mi cama con los brazos a medio vendar y piernas. ¿Queeeeeeeeee?. A mi lado los otros me miraban con cara de 'te acompaño en el sentimiento'- ¿Dónde están Shadow y...?

.-Usagi chan yo... –Nina ¿triste? Aunque seguía tratándome como 'un oso amoroso' y se había abrazado- Snif... No pudimos.

¿Eh? ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

CONTINUARÁ

¡Hi! Ya estamos en el capítulo 6... Cuantos recuerdos... Neeeeh! Aún queda mucho humor, amor (en dosis pequeñas pero lo hay!) y etc.

Quería preguntaros algo xD Para poder seguir (aunque ya tengo parte del 7 y pensado ya el 8 xD) ¿Que pareja os gusta más? ¿Y cuala odiáis más? Es para no agobiaros tanto poniendo siempre la misma. (Personalmente me gusta NatsuxHiei me muero de risa escribiendo sus situaciones xDDDDDD Aunque ese personaje me simbolize a mi...)

Bueno espero respuestas!

Atte. NatsukiMinami


	7. Hotel, hotelito

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 7. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 7: Hacia el torneo... ¿Con quién toca luchar?.**

.-¡Que ha pasado! ¿Dónde están los demás? –Empezaba a preocuparme, ya que todos no me miraban a la cara y ponían caras tristes... ¿Habían muerto? ¿Estaban heridos de gravedad? ¿Les había abducido los extraterrestres? O algo peor... ¿Tenían clase de Física?- ¡Contestadme!

.-Escucha... –Nina mirándome con cara de pena- Yo lo intenté... Pero... -¿¡Pero que!- Se han ido a casa. –A... Ca... Sa... Claro, es lógico después de esas 'vacaciones' en la playa es normal que quisiesen volver a casa y...-

.-¡¿Y por eso ponéis cara de tristeza? Buaaaaaaa. Ya había pensado lo peor... Snif...

Después de quedar donde tendríamos que estar para ir al torneo (Domingo a las 8 de la mañana en el puerto) se fueron, a excepción de Nina que se había vuelto a instalar después de que yo la echara por haberme gastado la broma... Humm...

.-¿Quieres algo de comer Usagi? –dijo con su típica sonrisa recargándose en la pared cerca de la ventana- Supongo que será un torneo difícil... Tendrías que poder dominar tus poderes, sino te pasará como antes y no tendrás a alguien que te ayude. –sonrió divertida, uy... Mala señal-

Pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Quién me había ayudado a mi? Recuerdo que estaba a punto de ser aplasta cuando... Cuando oí a Nina y al disfrazado... Bueno mejor no plantearme preguntas absurdas, jeje.

.-¡Venga Ayakooo! –gritamos Nami y yo a la vez viendo llegar a Ayako corriendo, porque... No es que su punto fuerte sea la puntualidad (nota: Aya no te enfades TT)-

.-¡Ya estoy aquí! nn

Cuando estuvimos todos reunidos, los dos grandes grupos de 'nigens' como decía cierto disfrazado... Un momento... ¿Por qué siempre le sacó en mis pensamientos? No! No! Fuera, fuera, fuera...

.-¿Qué le pasa a esa? –preguntó Hiei al verme pegando golpes contra un árbol mientras repetía 'No pienses en esas cosas, idiota'-

.-Neeeeh, ella es así de rarita. –contestaron las tres al unísono... Vaya impresión que tienen de mi-

Os presentaré los 'grupos de nigens', en el equipo A (el mejor) tenemos a Ayako Sendoh, Nami Uesugi, Shadow Legacy, Nina Sakura y... ¡Yo! ¡Natsuki Minami! Yeaaaah. Íbamos a arrasar. Claro que si, seríamos las mejores de todos y si ganábamos decían que había premio... Jijiji, Una cita a solas con Minamino sería el premio ideal.

.-¡Eh! ¡Natsu que te dejamos aquí! -¿eh?-

.-¡Ya voyyyyy! –corriendo hasta ellos que ya había subido al barco-

En el equipo B, también conocido como 'Urameshi team', estaba formado por el chico que no está mal, Yusuke Urameshi; por el cuadro de Picasso, Kazuma Kuwabara; El pelirrojo que es el más bueno de todos, Shuichi Minamino o Kurama; el que domina los vientos y tiene aspecto de 'Happy', Gin; y... y... Por último el disfrazado de Son Goku que tampoco está mal y...

.-¡Agh! ¡Fuera, fueraaaaa! ¡No pienses en ESAS cosas Nastu! –dándome golpes contra la pared y repetía las frases una y otra vez-

.-¿Esas cosas? -¿eh?- ¿Tus servicios? –agh...-

.-¡Pero tu de que vas 'demonio que no supera los 2 palmos del suelo'! Que te supero... –esteeee- ¡Un centímetro de altura! –Bien Natsu... Bien... Pedazo contraataque-

Y tras alguna discusión más, ya podíamos ver la isla donde se celebraba el GRAN torneo donde se suponía que íbamos a perder la vida y nos machacarían hasta matarnos y... Visto desde ese punto de vista no me hacia mucha gracia ir a la isla...

.-Ugh... Ya llegamos... –dijo Shadow apoyándose en la barandilla del barco con un color más pálido que el de la leche, símbolo de 'apártate de mi sino quieres ver mi vómito' y claro yo como buena amiga... Me aparté-

.-Uwaaa, que solecito hace... ¡Mira cuantos pájaros! Ayyy... Que día más bonito. –Ayako admirando el buen día que hoy hacia, junto a Gin, Humm, yo a esos dos los veo DEMASIADO pegaditos...-

.-Entonces es muy difícil ese torneo... ¿Y vosotros como llegasteis a ser los mejores? –conversación animada de Nami y Minamino, no estoy celosa... De verdad...-

.-JAJAJA ¡Buen chiste Kuwabara! –el cuadro de picasso y Yusuke hablando animadamente de cosas divertidas-

.-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que intente curarte? –Nina intentando ayudar a una muy mareada Shadow, jeje, que buena persona es Nina cuando se lo propone...-

.-Será MUY difícil. –y... el enano ese que también estaba DEMASIADO pegadito a mi remarcándome que no tenía una MÍNIMA oportunidad de ganar-

.-¡Seguro que si nos enfrentamos te gano! –me mira de reojo con esas sonrisas de 'y yo me lo creo...'- Seguro que si, lo que pasa es que no sabes reconocer mi potencial... Como luchadora quiero decir. –aclarando conceptos por si acaso no vaya a ser que lo añada a 'mis servicios'-

.-Hn. –me mira con su sonrisa, bueno su sonrisa irónica- ¿Y esos servicios...? –Y vuelta al asunto...- Si quieres puedes ofrecérmelos ahora... -¿Eh? ¿qué...? ¿QUÉ? ¿Y porque se acercaba tanto a mi? Y... Y... ¡Kyaaaaaa! Ya estaba yo más roja que un tomate. Un momento... ¿Roja? ¿QUEEEEEE?- Mira que eres fácil de engañar.

.-Ah... ¡Pero como te atreves a...! ¡Eres un pervertido degenerado, como te me vuelvas a acercar te haré el harakiri y luego te haré una clave de Judo y para rematar…! –él ya pasando completamente de mi mientras yo aún roja le señalaba moviendo los brazos y soltando tonterías-

Finalmente llegamos a tierra firme, el pervertido bien lejos de mi por supuesto. No es que nos recibieran con los brazos abiertos sino más bien con 'buuuuh! Espero que os moráis!' Y cosas de ese estilo, pero nosotros no nos inmutábamos y seguíamos adelante hacia el hotel.

.-¡Uwaaa que lujo! Claro para una estrella como yo, jojojojo. –soltó Ayako poniendo pose de rica y famosa-

Era un hotel bastante grande... Pero ahora solo faltaba resolver... Un pequeñito e insignificante detallito... Las malditas habitaciones.

.-A ver repasemos... –dijo Nami- Yo dormiré con Ayako, Nina con Shadow porque se encuentra mal, Yusuke con Kuwabara, y... –nos miró a Gin, Minamino, Hiei y yo- Faltáis vosotros... –suspiró- Bueno en mi opinión, -yo ya sabía perfectamente que esa opinión no me incluía a mi CON Minamino- Gin tendría que ir con Kurama y tu Natsuki... –se aguantó las ganas de reír- Como estás tan unida a Hiei pues...

'Unida' Uy que mal me suena a eso, pero antes de que pudiese protestar ya estábamos los dos frente a una puerta, NUESTRA habitación... ¿Nuestra? Neeh, neeh, tenía pensado montar un plan para echarlo de ahí o acoplarme yo alguna habitación cercana.

.-Hn. ¿Vas a quedarte AHÍ? –mirada fulminante que significaba 'no te acerques a más de 1000 metros de distancia enano', pero al final harta de estar sentada frente la puerta decidí entrar-

.-Humm...

Sacando toda mi fuerza (que no era mucha) moví una de las camas hacia la pared y la otra en sentido contrario, él me miró un poco sorprendido pero luego se rió irónicamente.

.-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a MI cama a más de 10 metros. ¿Queda claro? –dije sentándome en la blandita cama y él aún seguía a su olla-

Ya llegó la noche y milagrosamente pude convencerle de que saliese 'amablemente' de la habitación mientras yo me ponía el pijama. O se iba él o me iba yo, y como que no era plan de cambiarme en el pasillo, así que opté por la primera opción.

.-Uwaaa. –bostezo- Que sueño tengo... –frotándome los ojos, uy... ¡Había de estar alerta!- ¡Ni si te ocurra hacer ALGO fuera de lo normal! –pensándolo mejor- No te acerques. ¿Entendido?

Supongo que ya cansado de oírme hablar sobre lo que podía ocurrir si se acercaba a mi, se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos. Cuando me aseguré de que ya estaba casi dormido yo también empecé a cerrar los ojos... Tenía sueño... Mucho sueño...

.-¿De verdad es muy... complicado el torneo? –vi sus ojos carmesí abrirse y mirarme de reojo, los cerró y soltó un 'Hn', él de tantas palabras...- Tendremos... Que esforzarnos... –soltó otro 'Hn'- Ya podrías... Decir otra cosa... –sueño tengo yo...-

.-Eres una pesada. ¿Lo sabías? Pero...

Eh... Eso me había llegado muy lejos... Ya estaba yo en mi mundo de sueños y fantasías, no las contaré aquí por dos razones, la primera que no me acuerdo de ellos y la segunda que si me acuerdo son realmente patéticos (ejemplo, soñé una vez que Sadako/Samara bailaba al estilo del oeste, esos tiempos de indios con esos vestidos, no se si me entendéis xD).

.-Levanta. –oí una orden a lo que respondí 'cinco minutitos más'- Hn. –sonaba tan...- Luego no te quejes. -¡Cerca!-

.-¡Kyaaaaa! –me aparté de repente de ese cuerpo que tenía al lado y no conté que ahora me caía de culo de la cama- ¿Eh? ¿Pero? –mirada fulminante- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a mi! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Me miró algo enfadado, yo con toda mi inocencia me acordé de que mi cama no estaba ahí, lo que significaba que esta era la cama del pervertido...

.-Kyaaaaa. ¡Como te has atrevido a secuestrarme en medio de la noche! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Alguien tocó a la puerta y poco después entraron Ayako y Nami ya vestidas, por un momento se quedaron mirándonos. Escena: el pervertido tumbado mirándome con cara de 'yo soy el inocente', mientras yo que me había llevado parte de sus mantas en el suelo mirándole con cara de 'No! YO soy la inocente'

.-Bueno parejita os vais a preparar YA.

.-¡Si señora! –respondí ante la orden de Ayako, Hiei enseguida se fue, se me olvidó decir que él durmió con la ropa que llevaba puesta, así que se fue tal cual-

Cuando yo ya estuve preparada, que por cierto tardo lo mío, bajamos a la recepción donde nos reunimos y caminamos hacia lo que sería el 'ring' del torneo, para ver las clasificaciones, ¿con quién nos tocaría luchar?

.-Mira. ¡Ya las han puesto! –gritó Nami señalando una gran pantalla, medio estadio nos miró con cara de malas pulgas y la otra mitad con cara pervertida...- A ver...

Silencio.

.-¿Cómo se llama nuestro equipo? –quizás era una pregunta tonta, pero la verdad es que Nina tenía razón. ¿Cómo se llamaba nuestro equipo?-

.-Se llama 'equipo Nanns' –dijo Minamino, Kyaaaa, mirando todos los nombres-

.-¿Nanns? –preguntamos las cinco a la vez, después Kurama nos explicó que venía de nuestras iniciales- Y...

Miramos la gran pantalla, equipo Nanns vs equipo urameshi, anda... ¡Que coincidencias que tiene la vida! Hay un equipo que tiene el mismo nombre que el equipo de Minamino...

.-¿Comoooooooooo? –gritamos las cinco a la vez mientras otra vez todo el estadio nos miraba-

Se oyeron ruidos por los altavoces y poco después se oyó una voz.

.-¡Por favor! –era la voz de una mujer- ¡Aquí Koto informándoles en el nuevo torneo! Por favor equipo de Urameshi y equipo Nanns que se presente en el ring.

Tras algunas quejas llegamos hasta el ring, donde no muy conformes con el resultado, nos esperaba una lucha contra quiénes habían sido nuestros aliados.

CONTINUARÁ

Hi! Bueno aquí otro capítulo (creo que publico bien, ni lenta ni rápida, no?). Bien pues este es otro capítulo surgido de la paranóica mente de la autora y de las constantes amenazadas de cierta 'lectora previa' (No va por nadie en especial, eh Ayako? ¬¬)

Rockergirl ya veo que te mueres de la risa y ya me han recomendado que ingrese en un 'loquero' urgentemente... Pero bueno mientras no me acepten para ingresarme seguiré escribiendo mis paraóicas aventuras xD Si es que... el pervertido... xD Hiei, para mi gusto, tiene pinta de pervertido (la autora y sus paranoias)

Sonyachan17 me alegro que te guste (a mi también me pasa que olvido dejar review... Ya sabes, la vagancia... xDD) Kyaaa! Me encantan las escenas graciosas entre esos dos xD Después me lo releo y me meo de risa sola xD Gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi humilde (y buen xD) fic!

Y tras haber contestado los fics no me dejaré llevar ni por mi locura, ni por mi narcisismo, así que me arrodillo y os suplico... Un review! XD (Bueno no os creáis tanto eso de arrodillarme...) (Claro que ya se que mi fic es perfecto y no necesita ninguna crítica y... Ya dije que me pierdo en mi narcisismo xDD)

Atte. Natsuki Minami

(No hagáis mucho caso del último párrafo que es Martes y acabo de tener una clase con el profesor de Física y... ((Si existe!)))


	8. Combates I

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 8. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 8: Viento vs Agua, Fuego vs ¿Tierra?.**

Teníamos... Teníamos que luchar contra ellos... Pero... ¿Por qué? ¡No problem! ¡Por la cita con Hiei...! Un momento... ¡No no no no no no! No era ese el objetivo... ¡Por la cita con Hi... Minamino... haré todo lo posible!

.-¡Que los luchadores suban al ring! –dijo animadamente la chica conejito-

Ninguno de los dos equipos no dijo nada, veía como Kurama y Nami se tiraban miraditas, algo que no me gustaba mucho... Y después vi al pervertido que me miraba a mi, aguanté las ganas de estamparle la zapatilla en la cabeza...

.-¡Venga equipo! –dijo de repente Gin, como se notaba que era Happy él...-

Fue hacia la conejita y se detuvo a esperar a que una de nosotras saliese. Nos miramos todas.

.-A ver. –salió la 'sabelotodo' Shadow- El domina el viento así que yo no salgo, porque tenemos poderes muy parecidos.

.-¡Yo tampoco! Porque el viento apaga el fuego... –esta fue Nami-

.-Pues yo... –esta tenía que ser mi respuesta, aunque era bastante obvia- Me ganaría.

.-¡Bien! ¡Mariposa por aquí! Jejeje. –Nina... Bueno a Nina le había salido su vena infantil y empezaba a seguir una mariposa por todo el campo, la miramos por unos instantes y luego nuestras miradas se pusieron en Ayako-

.-¿Y porque yo? –intentando que no la sacásemos a luchar- ¡No quiero ser la primera!

.-¿Por qué? –dijimos las tres a la vez mientras la empujábamos, como se nota nuestra amistad- ¡Venga que los genios siempre son los primeros!

Se paró en secó, le salieron estrellitas en sus ojos e hizo un gesto de superioridad, hizo el gesto loreal (nota, para mi 'gesto Shadow' xD) y subió al ring.

.-Yo... Soy un genio. Jajajaja. –ella y su gran autoestima, de repente me acordé de un detalle, y con toda mi inocencia y mi solidaridad miré a Ayako y...-

.-¡Vigila con 'las partes'! –automáticamente todo el mundo se echó a reír, Gin se sonrojó y Ayako me miró fulminantemente, que si las miradas matasen, yo estaría ya muerta- Yo solo quería prevenir...

.-¡Que comience el combate! –gritó la conejita, Gin salió volando con la ayuda de su viento y Ayako se preparó por si bajaba-

Pero... Gin no bajaba. Ayako se impacientó y como si utilizase el reigan de Yusuke le lanzó un gran chorro de agua que sin Gin verlo venir... Digamos que se refrescó.

.-¡Baja de una vez! –gritó Ayako desde abajo, Gin la miró, creo... Mi vista no era ni mucho menos la de un lince...-

Gin creo... Hacia sol y yo no veo muy bien. Así que solo vi como empezaba a descender... A una pequeña velocidad... Hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente Ayako a una distancia normal.

.-Es que yo... –empezó a decir él, oh oh, esto se pone interesante-

.-Que monos. –dijo una voz desde detrás de mí, Nina miraba a la 'parejita', sonriente- ¿Van a hacer el XXX?

.-Eh... Bueno quizás después, ¿no?

.-¡QUE OS CALLÉIS VOSOTRAS DOS!

.-¡Si señora! –tipo sargento y soldados, en este caso nosotras éramos los soldados-

Ayako se volvió hacia Gin que nos miraba algo inocente, demasiado inocente diría yo, luego miró a Aya que parecía enfadada... Cuando se enfada es terrible... Pobre Gin si iba a desatar toda su cólera en él, ya rezaré para que su alma tenga un buen camino... Oummm...

.-¡Te ganaré! –contestó rápidamente Ayako para que Gin no hablase más... ¿Qué querría decir? 'Es que yo soy extraterreno' 'Es que yo vengo de otro planeta' 'es que yo...'- Sino eres capaz de vencerme... ¡Es que no eres nada fuerte! –parecía que quería provocarlo- ¡Y a mi no me gustan los débiles!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, un viento fuerte se levantó, no vi nada de nada, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una discusión entre Hiei (que no se como había llegado hasta aquí) y Nina, no se que de 'no toques a mi nosek' yo y mi sordera...

.-¡Ah mirad! –gritó Nami señalando al suelo, donde en estado de Ko estaba Ayako- ¡Ayakooo!

Silencio.

.-¡Aya! –gritamos las tres, Nina seguía 'La mariposaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'-

Silencio.

.-¿Ayako? –dijo un apenado Gin. Que según mi manera de ver las cosas había sido él el culpable-

Silencio.

.-¡Ayako! –Gin ya cansado de que nuestra amiga no se despertase la cargo en brazos y se la llevó-

.-¡La secuestra! –gritamos Nami y yo-

.-¡Me la llevo a la enfermería! –y se fue...-

.-¡Ganador se supone que Gin! nnU –dijo Koto y hizo señas para que subiesen dos más- ¡Otro combate!

Humm... El pervertido me miró de reojo y subió con su sonrisa irónica.

.-A ver si me vences. –lo tome como un 'a ver si me vences, Natsuki' y yo... Valiente, lo acepté subiendo al ring aún los comentarios de Shadow y Nami 'Ya tenemos otro combate perdido'-

.-¡Te vas a enterar! –mirada fulminante- Eh... –visto y no visto, ya no estaba donde lo había visto...-

.-Eres lenta. –Kyaaaa, sonó detrás de mi, así que me aparté mientras me sonrojaba... ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que sonrojaba?- Aún eres una cría. –dijo dándome un golpecito en la cabeza, golpecito... Uy uy... Eso no me olía nada bien-

.-¡Pero tu de que vas! ¡Te venceré! ¡Y te haré el harakiri y... y...! –y...- ¡Que no te me acerques!

.-¡Ánimo Natsu! –gritó Nami- Intenta darle 'donde duele' a ver si con esa suerte ganas. –ella y sus ideas...-

.-Humm... –me concentré rápidamente- ¡Tierra!

Pequeñas rocas empezaron a flotar en el aire rodeándome para si evitar que no se acercara mucho o que le sería difícil acercarse. El cualquier caso es que no me 'fijé' que él ya estaba a mi espaldas, así que como que la técnica no funcionó...

.-Agh. –me volví a apartar de un salto para que su katana no me cortase- ¡Un poquito de cuidado!

.-¡Adelante Hiei! ¡Que te ha tocado la fácil! –en ese instante me vino las ganas perfectas para acabar con Yusuke-

.-¿No prefieres rendirte antes de que te pase algo? –me soltó de repente mientras yo volvía a saltar para conservar mis piernas-

.-¡No! –contestación simple que provocaba que el demonio de fuego no tuviese 'compasión' conmigo...- ¡Tierra! –de mi mano salió mucha tierra que se acumuló y formó una especie de espada- Je. –pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había abalanzado contra mi y con un movimiento rápido me cortó en la mano (a ver la mano no, un cortecito de nada ¬¬)- Ay...

.-¡Agh, Mira árbitro! ¡Eso se llama crueldad! –gritó de repente Nami-

.-¡Natsu pártele la cara a ese idiota! –gritó Shadow mientras daba golpes al ring-

.-¡Venga, venga Natsu! ¡Hazlo por Ayako que está haciendo XXX en la enfermería! –gritó Nina, la mayoría de demonios dominados por sus hormonas se sonrojaron-

.-¡Que si que si! –contesté yo mientras me levantaba, no era una herida profunda, seguramente no quería hacerme da... ¡No no no no! ¡Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza!- Prepárate. –le amenacé con la katana entre mis manos-

.-Ríndete. –dijo mientras otra vez se acercaba con rapidez-

Milagrosamente y gaste toda la suerte que me queda durante la vida conseguí rasgarle un poquito la ropa. Me quedé quieta, pensando... Quizás tenía razón, no era fuerte y mi fuerza se limitaba a eso. Pero...

.-¡Es que...! –apreté los puños- ¡Voy a vencerte porque demostraré que soy un centímetro más alta que tu, -yo y mis comentarios fuera de contexto- y... –recapacitando información- Y ya verás como te ga...!

PLOF Creo que ya lo comenté... Que antes de ponerme a correr como una psicópata había de ver si tenía los cordones de los zapatos atados, bien... Tendré que memorizar ese mínimo detalle. Ya decía yo que siempre doy ventaja al otro... La conejita miró por unos instantes la situación, a punto de echarse a reír y empezó a contar, cuando ya iba por el 5 decidí sentarme de rodillas.

.-Soy torpe. –otro comentario que no venía en la situación...-

.-¡Levanta Natsu! –dijeron Nami y Shadow-

.-Y... –iba a decir 'eres demasiado fuerte para mi' pero para evitar posibles cambios de sentido de palabras y echar a perder mi orgullo decidí improvisar- Hoy no es mi día...

.-¡7!

.-¡Pero que sepas que en otro día podría haberte ganado! –iba a añadir 'enano insufrible pervertido y degenerado' pero claro gritar eso delante del deforme que le gustaba pues... ¿Cómo puede estar enamorado de ese cuadro de Picasso? Porque podría tener otros gustos. Oh... ¡A lo mejor ya han hecho CCC, KKK y OOO! (Natsuki montándose la película, algo que hago frecuentemente)-

.-¡9! ¡10!

.-¡Usagi chaaaaaaaan! –Nina subió al ring y se tiró encima mío, agh... Acababa de sufrir por lo menos, que se me había fracturado miles de huesos- No te preocupes... ¡Super Nina se ocupara del resto! Jojojojo. ¡No importa que seas débil, torpe...! –y siguió nombrando varios de mis 'adjetivos'-

.-Hn. –mirada de reojo- Tu... No te odio.

Oh bien... ¿Le había costado llegar mucho a esa conclusión? Bueno que era torpe, infantil, débil, un poco llorona (parece que este describiendo a Bunny...), pero tampoco era para odiarme, bueno había dicho que no me odiaba, esa conclusión ya la había sacado yo...

.-¡Siguiente combate!

.-¿Habrá acabado ya Ayako del XXX? –preguntó Nina y luego me miró a mi- ¿Y también lo harás el XXX con él? –me sonrojé a la vez que el insufrible enano pervertido.-

.-Bueno quizás más tarde... –recapacitación- ¡No, no! Quiero decir... ¿Qué concepto tienes tu del XXX? O/O

.-Pues... –inocente ella- ¿No es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? O.o

.-Eeeeeeh... –parecía que todo es estadio (dominado por las hormonas) nos escuchaba-

.-El siguiente combate, por favor... ¬/¬

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que os haya gustado! Más vale que os haya gustado. ¿Neh? Bueno... Parece que vamos perdiendo, culpa de Ayako claro jojojo xDD

Arigato por el review Rockergirl!

Este capítulo ha sido 'elaborado' gracias a algunas ideas de Fanta de Naranja... Emmm... No... Quiero decir... Nya nya! Gracias a las ideas de Ayako Sendoh nn

Hasta el próximo!


	9. Combates II

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 9. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! (¿Os habéis dado cuenta que casi siempre pongo lo mismo? XD)

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 9: El señor del mal vs ¿Suerte, Plantas vs zzz Y Cuadro de picasso vs Viento.**

Era una situación desesperante, casi todas las esperanzas de ganar se habían casi desvanecido... ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque ya habíamos perdido 2 combates y los 3 siguientes solo teníamos el 10 de ganar...

.-¡Miraaaaa la mariposaaaaaaaaa! –Nina saltando para coger la mariposa y su subió al ring- ¿Me toca a mi?

Buaaaaaaa. Este también lo teníamos perdido... Hay que tener mala suerte.

.-¡Del equipo Urameshi que salga alguien!

¿eh? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sale Minamino kuuuuuun, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

.-¡Empezad!

.-Yo no quería enfrentarme a ti. –dijo Nina mientras se acercaba a él, grrrrr, a ver que va a hacerle...- Se siente, ya te he ganado nn

Al acabar la frase Minamino cayó al suelo dormido, hubo un gran silencio, Nina siguió persiguiendo a la mariposa mientras cantaba la canción de Heidi. Koto empezó a contar, cuando ya iba por el diez...

.-¡Ganadora Nina! ¡El primer combate ganado por el equipo Nanns!

Al poco rato Minamino despertó, más le valía a Nina despertarlo, porque sino hubiese tenido una pequeña pero muy grande venganza.

.-¿Pero que clase de poder tienes? –le pregunté cuando ya había bajado, me miró inocente y me dijo...-

.-El de dormir.

.-¡Eso ya lo hemos visto! –gritamos las tres a la vez, ella hizo un puchero-

.-Pero eso es lo único que se hacer, puedo dormir cualquier parte del cuerpo, a ti Usagi te dormí los ojos por eso te quedaste ciega. ¡Usagi! –se tiró encima mío mientras yo progresaba la información.-

.-¡Siguiente combate!

Shadow y Nami se miraron, al igual que el cuadro de Picasso y Yusuke. Hubo un gran silencio y finalmente el equipo Urameshi decidió sacar a su combatiente.

.-¡El gran Kuwabara ganará el combate! –el gran cuadro de picasso morderá el polvo-

.-¡Entonces salgo yo! –gritó Shadow-

Shadow subió al escenario, soltó un 'ejem, ejem', hizo el gesto loreal (sin el 'porque yo lo valgo') y miró a Kuwabara con superioridad. Kuwabara empezó a formar la espada espiritual...

.-¡Que comience! –gritó Koto-

.-¡Ganaremos! –gritamos Nina y yo, dando por echo que el tío feo ese del cuadro de picasso no podía ganar ni en pintura, bueno aunque el se pareciese a un cuadro de picasso pero... En definitiva... ¡Que seguro que Shadow le ganaba!-

.-Y luego yo... –Nami deprimiéndose...-

.-Oye... –Nina me miró- ¿Shadow también hará el... hmmmp? –le tapé la bocaza antes de ganarnos la fama del 'equipo de pervertidas'-

Volviendo al combate, Kuwabara ya estaba en el suelo diciendo 'esto es juego sucio' al ver que Shadow le empujaba para el suelo con el viento, era una escena bastante divertida.

.-¡Diez! –gritó Koto- ¡Ganadora Shadow!

.-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! –gritamos Shadow, Nina y yo dando saltos para arriba, mientras que Nami rezaba por ganar- ¡Estamos empatadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

.-¡Jajaja! –se oyó reír a Yusuke mientras de un salto llegaba hasta el ring- ¡Me toca, me toca! ¡Ya tenía ganas de pelear!

.-Noooooooooo. –esta vez nosotras tres empujábamos a Nami para subir al ring, y lo que costó, pero por fin subió-

.-Ánimo... –gritó con poco ánimo Shadow leyendo un cómic de 'detective Conan', su favorito-

.-¡Venga que después harás el... Hmpgy! –tapándole otra vez la bocaza a cierta demonio-

.-¡Demuestra el poder del...! ¡Mira 100 yenes! –mi día de suerte, no todos los días me encontraba dinero por el suelo... Y cuando estás en blanco se agradece.-

.-¡¿Y esos son vuestros ánimos! –gritó una cuarta persona... era...-

.-¡Ayakoooooooooooo! –Desde una de las entradas venía Ayako sana y salva, detrás Gin-

Nos acercamos a ella saltando al estilo heidi, un campo de rosas aparecía, florecitas, mariposas, escena cursi en definitiva y cuando íbamos a abrazarla...

PLAF PLUF

.-¿¡QUE ES ESO DEL XXX!

.-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –Nina y yo con dos grandes chichones al estilo Shin Chan-

.-¡VENGA OS QUIERO VER ANIMANDO! ¡YA!

.-¡Sí señora! ¡Siempre señora! –nos giramos y...- ¡ÁNIMO NAMI!

.-¡Que empiece el combate! –ordenó Koto-

.-Tranquilidad Nami, tu puedes ganar, solo tienes que tener algo de suerte... –se auto decía Nami mientras Yusuke empezaba a calentar-

.-¡Ya era hora de que me tocase a mi! Jajajaja. ¡Espero que seas una buena oponente! –y corrió hasta nuestra amiga y...-

Wooo, Yusuke acataba sin piedad a Nami, ella se defendía a duras penas. Nosotras ahora estábamos animándola con nuestros gritos 'Namiiiii, rararara, tu podrás ganar' Pero al parecer nuestros gritos de animo no servían mucho porque salió disparada del ring.

.-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Nami levantaaaaaaa! –gritamos las tres a la vez, recordamos que Shadow sigue en su 'mundo de Conan'- ¡Rápid...! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! –nos tapamos los ojos al ver que de nuevo 'el señor del mal y la crueldad' (Yusuke) volvía a atacar a Nami-

.-¡Los dos están fuera del ring! ¡1, 2...! –empezó a contar Koto-

Y nosotras pendientes de ver quién podría ganar... Adivina adivinanza, ¿cómo consiguió Nami hacer que 'el señor del mal y la crueldad' perdiese? A continuación mi super hiper, la mejor de todas... Explicación.

.-¡Que... Que...! –defendiéndose como podía- ¡Que me dejes, pervertidoooooooo! –PLAF, adivina adivinanza ¿dónde podía darle Nami una patada para que 'el señor del mal y la crueldad' quedase KO? Ya lo sabéis, esa parte más debajo de la barriga, más arriba de las rodillas, bueno donde duele mucho-

.-Ah... ¡Nami corre! –advirtió Nina escuchando que Koto iba por el número '8'-

.-¡Voy! –se levantó rápidamente y en dos pasos llegó al ring-

.-¡9...!

.-No puede ser... ¡Urameshi levanta! –gritó Kuwabara mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa y las ganas de darle una paliza a su amigo-

.-No me lo puedo creer ¬¬ -dijo el enano cuando...-

.-¡10! ¡Ganadora Nami! ¡Equipo Nanns sube a la segunda ronda!

.-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! –puedes ver a Ayako, Nina y a mi saltando encima de Nami- ¡Ganamoooooooooooooooooos!

.-¿Urameshi? –preguntó un preocupado cuadro de picasso a su amigo 'el seño del mal, etc'-

.-Ca... lla... te... –pobre... En cierta manera me daba lástima-

CONTINUARÁ

¡Konnichiwa! Ya esta aquí el capítulo 9, oh yeah... No me gustaba como había quedado pero bueno el siguiente es mejor xD Jeje! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me recuerdan que tengo que publicar la historia (es que en realidad ya voy por el cap 12 xDD)

Se despide la autora, esperando recibir cartas de amenazas, críticas, cartas de amor (sin ser cursis por favor), alabanzas... Cualquier cosa que se os ocurra xDDD

Natsuki Minami


	10. ¿Amor o Odio?

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 10. Yeah, nunca llegué tan lejos xDDD

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 10: Tiempo de descanso y... ¿Feeling?.**

Habíamos ganado, costaba creer que un equipo de cinco pavas (todas: ¿Qué?) Quiero decir... ¡Bueno que ganamos!

.-¡Yeah! –Ayako emocionándose cogiendo un micrófono que había salido de no se donde- ¡Somos las mejoressssssssss! Para que mentirnos... ¡Soy la mejoooooooooooooor!

.-Te recuerdo que perdiste ¬¬

.-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh! –uy uy...- ¡Tu también perdiste Natsu! –señalándome superiormente- Por lo menos NO me rendí, jojojojojo.

.-¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Yo no me...! ¡Dame el microoooo! ò.ó –y me abalancé hacia Aya con tal de conseguir el 'adorado' micrófono, pero no conté que en el último segundo con su agilidad se apartaría y... ¡Plof!- Ay... –acariciando mi pobre y dolorida cabeza-

.-¡Hey! –saludó de repente Yusuke entrando con el cuadro de picasso, el enano insufrible y Minamino- ¿Y Nami? –dijo un poco atemorizado, no me extraña...-

.-Ah... ¡Se ha ido a dar un paseito! –dijo Nina removiendo y sacando las bolsas que traían Yusuke and cia- Oooh. –se sentó con una chocolatina- jijijiji. ¡Kawaii!

.-No cambiará... –dijeron Ayako y Shadow mientras yo me acercaba a la demonio e intentaba quitarle con estrellitas en los ojos la deliciosa chocolatina- ¡Y esta tampoco!

.-¡Mirad lo que tengo! –señaló varias botellas repletas de alcohol-

.-Pero si somos menores además que no es nada saludable que... –Shadow con su discurso... y seguía y seguía...-

Ayako se los quedó mirando por un rato algo indecisa pero finalmente se apuntó, recordamos también... Más bien me auto recuerdo que a Ayako le encanta el cava y otras bebidas por el estilo.

.-¡Hip hip! ¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Azulagooooooooooo yooooooo tenjooooo un pitugooooo! (Azulado yo tengo un pitufo) –empezaron a cantar en coro Ayako y Yusuke mientras volvían a darle a la bebida, uy uy que peligro estos dos-

.-¡Jijijjijiji! –Nina también había bebido un poquito pero ya le había subido a la cabeza- ¡Usagi chan yo zoyyyy... zzzzzzzzzzzz! –se durmió, mucho mejor así...-

.-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Nami al entrar de la habitación de Ayako y la suya y ver todo el panorama-

Nina durmiendo acurrucada en el suelo y soltando de vez en cuando un 'jijijiji', Shadow seguía y seguía con su discurso, Yusuke y Ayako seguían en los brazos del alcohol y cantaban y cantaban, Kurama el pobre intentaba poner un poco de 'orden', El cuadro de picasso también había optado por beber y ahora había decidido hacer un 'streptes' mientras yo repetía 'Noooooo, ¡piedad!' y finalmente el enano insufrible se había quedado mirando por la ventana.

.-Creo que me voy a dar otro paseo... –Nami intentando mantener la cabeza firme-

.-¡Go Go! (No no) ¡Guehate aguíííííííííííííí! (Quédate aquí) –y caminando y soltando de vez el cuando un 'Voy a buscar a mi...' (algo que no pude descifrar) salió de la habitación-

.-¡Venga ahora bailaré y me quitaré...! –Gritó el cuadro de Picasso en ropa interior y para no dañar mi pobre e inocente mente cogí del brazo al disfrazado y salí de la puerta-

.-¡Hemos salido! ¡A buscar a Aya! –grité yo con mi vitalidad mientras no caía en la cuenta de...-

.-Hn. ¿Y porque tengo que ir yo también?

.-¿¡No dejarás a una pobre dama sola a estas horas de la noche!

.-¿Dama? ¿Qué dama? –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

Cansada y sin ganas de pensar porque le había cogido a él y no a Minamino o a Nami empecé a caminar para buscar a mi amiga bebida y en ese estado con poca orientación. La buscamos (la busqué) por el interior del hotel y al ver que no se la oía gritar 'Azulado tengo un pitufo' (con la música de 'A tu lado' de la primera entrega de 'OT') decidí buscarla por el exterior.

.-¡Ayaaaaa! ¡Achús! –bien, piensa antes de salir el clima que puede haber- ¡Ni el frío, ni el calor, ni la noche me detendrán porque a mi amiga he de buscar! ¡Tralarí Tralará! –le puse música a esa letra improvisada y empezamos a caminar-

Cuando ya habíamos salido cinco metros del hotel, unos pasos se oyeron desde detrás, y un aliento muy fuerte sonaba atrás, en ese momento te vienen a la mente miles de películas de miedo que te han obligado a ver tus amigas mientras tu les repetías 'Noooooo' y casi te echan de la sala por tus 'Kyaaaaa, nooooo, no quiero, no quiero verle la cara a Sadakoooo'.

.-¡Hey! –Una mano fría como el hielo se posó sobre mi hombro instantáneamente me abalance hacia la persona más próxima cerrando los ojos y gritando 'Kyaaaaaa, no te me acerqueeeeeeeeeees'- Que asustadiza eres. Jajajaja. –Esa voz-

.-Buaaaaaaa. –con lágrimas en los ojos y algún moco también cayendo- Buaaaaa. No me hagas esas bromas Gin, buaaaaaaa. –cuando la vena miedosa e infantil se me pasó (diez minutos después) recordé otro pequeño detalle-

.-¿Y que estabais haciendo por aquí? –preguntó él a Hiei ya que yo seguía pensando en algo que no iba bien y no sabía que era...-

.-Buscamos a la amiga. –No era la única a la que la costaba recordar los nombres-

.-¿A Nami, a Shadow, a Aya, a Nina? -¿A 'Aya'? Vaya confianzas ò.o-

.-Eh... –se lo pensó- A Ayako.

.-¡Pues os ayudo a buscarla! –y soltó otra de sus risas mientras caminaba, que generoso él...-

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no me movía del sitio? (Recordando el pequeño detalle) ¡Agh! Apartándome de golpe del enano y corriendo al lado del 'elfo happy', Hiei también se unió a nosotros en nuestra búsqueda 'de la amiga perdida'. Ninguno de los tres nos dijimos algo por el camino, yo (con mi gran vista) no veía nada entre la noche así que me fui pegando más a Gin (y el seguía con su risa).

.-Jajajaja. –se oyó reír desde lejos, de detrás nuestro, y claro... La risa tan 'peculiar' de tu amiga es difícil de obligar.-

.-¡Aya! –grité yo girándome a la vez que los otros, pero al girarnos Ayako se abalanzó hacia el enano insufrible, pervertido (etc etc)- ¡Eh! –ganas de matar aumentando-

¿Ganas de matar? ¡No, no no! ¡Yo NO estaba celosa! Lo que ocurría es que después de buscar a Ayako pues tendría que habernos dicho 'gracias' pero NO, se abrazó a MI... ¿MI? Un momento este dilema mental esta llegando demasiado lejos...

.-¡Por fin ozzz eguentroooo! –dijo acomodándose más- Eguentro a la pava -¿Qué? ¿COMO QUE PAVA?- A mi 'amorcito' –¿COMO QUE 'AMORCITO'? –y se acercaba al rostro de MI, quiero decir, del pobre e indefenso Hiei-

.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAgh Detenteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –ya harta de la situación agarré de un brazo al demonio de fuego en estado de Shock, mientras simultáneamente, algo que me sorprendió, Gin cogía a Ayako- ¿Eh?

Y como pudimos separamos a nuestra 'inocente y bebida' amiga del enano. Hubo un gran silencio, algo sorprendente. Ayako empezó a parpadear despacio... despacio... Hasta que se durmió. ¿Encima que la íbamos a buscar ella se dormía? Gin la cargó en su espalda, yo no tengo fuerza y no iba a dejar que el enano la cargase (no era porque estuviera celosa ni nada), así que por descarte le tocó a Gin.

.-Vaya faena que ha dado Aya. –me quejé yo sin soltar de la manga al enano, recapacitación.- ¡Agh! –soltándome del enano pervertido (etc etc), tengo que pensar más en este tipo de situaciones-

Cuando casi llegamos a la habitación vimos a Yusuke, Kuwabara (Gracias a dios vestido), Nina (ya despierta) y ¿Shadow? Espiando por la puerta de la habitación, nos acercamos a ver que pasaba.

.-Sssssh. –nos calló Yusuke mientras Gin también miraba por el pequeño agujerito de la puerta-

.-Usagi chan. ¿Sabías que Nami chan se ha declarado a Kurama chan?

.-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –gritó que se oyó a miles y miles de metros y por si fuera poco hubo un eco y más tarde un 'Ssssssssssssssh' colectivo-

Poco después la puerta se abrió, la mayoría se cayeron para adelante, podíamos ver a una Nami cabreada (muy enfadada) y a nosotros con cara inocente de no haber roto ningún plato.

.-¡Yo ya me iba a mi habitación! –dijimos todos a la vez yéndonos a nuestras habitaciones-

¿Declarado? Esa pregunta resonaba y resonaba con eco por toda mi mente y resonaba y resonaba...

.-¿Qué es 'declararse'?

Y resonaba y resonaba...

.-¿Eh? –mirando al demonio de ojos carmesí que estaba apoyado en la pared de 'nuestra' habitación- ¿No sabes que es? -¿me estaba tomando el pelo?-

.-¿Crees que te estaría preguntando si lo supiese? Yo no entiendo vuestra costumbres nigens ¬¬ –tono de pocos amigos. Le miré algo desconfiada, no es que no me fiase...- ¿Vas a contármelo o no? –No-

.-Pues... ¡Pregúntaselo a otro!

.-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti. –remarcando el 'TI'-

Declarando... ¿Y le había correspondido o rechazado? Ninguna de las dos opciones me hacia gracia, pero... En fin... Quizás yo también...

.-¡No puedo dor...! –grité y me callé al ver a Hiei ya dormido, solo faltaba despertarle... Me hubiese ganado una buena amenaza o 'Para compensarme que me has despertado podrías darme tus servicios. ¿no?' eso implicaba una estampación de un cojín en su cara (si llegaba a pillarlo desprevenido)-

Como no iba a coger el sueño me levanté y salí en busca de un paseo que me trajese el sueño. Empecé a caminar y para mi mala suerte con las coincidencias me encontré con Minamino, la última persona con la que quería cruzarme, ya que a parte de mi 'espectacular' pijama de conejitos rosas, no sabía que decirle.

.-¿Estás levantada a estas horas?

.-Eh... Ah... ¡Sí! –pensando- ¿Y esas bolsas? –pregunté al ver que venía cargado con varias bolsas de patatas chips y algo... ¿Un helado?- El helado...

Eso me recuerda que pagué 600 yenes por un helado a cierto demonio...

.-Es para Hiei, como le gusta tanto. -¿Le gusta tanto?-

.-Ah... No sabía que le gustase tanto. –bueno tampoco es que hablemos mucho...-

.-Él dijo 'no está mal' así que eso quiere decir que le gusta mucho nnU

.-Ah... Entiendo...

.-Lo otro es para cuando veamos vuestros combates.

.-Ah...

.-Bueno me voy.

.-Ah... Claro... -¿Eh? Cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido-

Así que quiere exagerar las cosas, no? Entonces lo que me dijo... 'Yo no te odio' Si es al revés... ¿¡Me odia a muerte?

.-¡Venga a ganarles a todos! –gritó Nami, mientras Aya decía 'Ayyy la resaca' una y otra vez. Me odia a muerte...-

.-No hables tan alto... Ayyy, mi cabeza...

.-Que mal me encuentro... –Nina también con su resaca.-

.-¡Venga chicas! ¿Verdad Natsuki?

.-Me odia a muerte...

.-¿Verdad Shadow?

.-¿Eh decías? –Leyendo su cómic de Detective Conan-

.-¿¡Es que donde os dejáis los ánimos?

Y así con ese espíritu de equipo nos dirigimos a nuestros siguientes combates. (Me odia a muerte...)

...CONTINUARÁ...

Jeje! Este capítulo sí que me gusta como ha quedado XD Por lo menos más 'amor' (a mi estilo) y más humor, nyo? X3 Este capítulo va dedicado principalmente a **Sonya** (espero que te guste, ya que hay más GinxAya y NatsuxHiei XD) y muchísimas gracias a Rocker girl por sus reviews y a Alexais Zai y Haruno jeje! Gracias a todos! Nyo nyo!

Atte. Natsuki Minami


	11. ¿Amor? X3

¡Hi! Aquí el capítulo 11 3 Espero que os guste, he batido mi récord, 4 reviews en un solo capítulo... Snif... Ay que me emociono... xDD

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 11: Cuando eres inoportuna.**

Ya habíamos pasado a semifinales, con alguna que otra dificultad... Casi siempre... No, siempre NO me tocaba luchar a mi, 'para asegurarse la final', vale yo era lo que se llama 'la oveja negra del equipo'... ¡Pero conseguiría mejorar! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdaaaaaad?

.-¡Mañana las semifinales y después...! –Nami alzó el puño para arriba- ¡La final! –soltó una risa superior- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde...? –se dio cuenta de que solo la estábamos escuchando Shadow, Nina y claro estaba, yo- Otra vez...

.-Pero si hoy no tenemos más combates, ¿no? –dijo Shadow ya acomodándose en el pequeño sofá y encendiendo la televisión donde ya se podían distinguir las palabras 'Meintantei Conan'-

.-Que se le va a hacer... –Nami me miró y pudo ver que Nina ya se había largado a no se donde- Bueno... ¡Nos tomamos la tarde libre! ¡Voy a buscar a Kuramaaaa! –se giró y se puso a correr-

Yo que no pensaba dejar sola a mi pervertida amiga con las hormonas revolucionadas la 'intenté' seguir pero...

.-¡Ay! –Plof, uyyyy, ¿por qué habían de haber rayas en el suelo? ¡No ven que la gente torpe como yo se cae!- ¿Eh?

Vi la puerta medio abierta de la habitación de Ayako y Nami, pensé que quizás Nami había entrado a coger algo así que sin pensármelo dos veces entré y... No encontré a nadie.

.-¿Por qué estaría la puerta abierta? ¬3¬ Wuaaaaa. –me abalancé hacia el balcón donde podía verse el inmenso mar- ¡Que pedazo vista!

Comparada con la que había en nuestra... mi... suya... Emmm... ¡Habitación compartida, que solo podía verse cuatro arbolitos mal puestos y una gran montaña que tapaba la luz del sol. Aunque a mi el sol no es que me gustase mucho pero...

.-¿Eh? –se oyeron pasos que iban a entrar a la habitación-

Instantáneamente y sin pensar que quizás podría ser alguien conocido y no necesitaba esconderme, me escondí en el mejor sitio posible, ¡el balcón! Recordamos que hacia un frío que pelaba y que YO no iba muy abrigada (soy muy mala preparando la maleta). La puerta se abrió de golpe, y lentamente pude ver (escondida) a Ayako entrando por la puerta con cara de 'ahora mismo tengo que pegar a alguien' y a Gin... A Gin... Bueno sabemos como es Gin, es... ¡Happy!

.-¡Que no tengo todo el día! ¿Querías decirme algo o no? –ella y su gran mala leche (No te enfades Aya TT)-

.-Pues... Pues...

¿Pues que? ¡Me hubiese levantado y me hubiese puesto a animarle para que pudiese acabar un enunciado! Pero al pensar en el humor en que se encontraba mi amiga... Podría sufrir grabes consecuencias.

.-Pues eso...

¿ESO? ¿Qué era ESO?

.-¿Eso que? –preguntó Ayako ya a punto de acabársele la paciencia-

.-Es que yo...

.-¿¡Es que tu hmopppp? –tapándome la boca al saber que había metido la pata hasta el fondo-

.-¿Eh? –escuché que Ayako se acercaba a mi escondite así que mi ultra mente reaccionó-

.-¡Galleta, galleta! ¡Grooo, grooo! –se que soy mala explicando, eso simbolizaba a un loro, aunque lo normal sería soltar un 'miauuu' o sencillamente lanzarme de un sexto piso para salvarme de 'la ira de mi amiga'-

.-Ah... Debe ser una urraca. -¿Una Urraca? ¿¡UNA URRACA! Me volví a tapar la boca para no empezar a gritar varias acusaciones de sordera hacia mi amiga- ¿Decías? –alejándose más de mi-

.-Pues que tu... –ahora no podía distinguirse su cara de sus cabellos (¿son rojos no? XD)- ¡Es que tu...!

.-A ver si vas a decirme que soy fuerte, guapa, genial, simpática, alegre... –y siguió y siguió nombrando adjetivos- Pues ya lo sé, jojojojo. –risa de superior parecida a la profesora Matsusaka de Shin Chan-

.-¡Es que tu me gustas! -¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Había dicho 'Me gustas'? No puede ser, bueno quizás si, aunque puede que mi sordera hubiese influido y... y...- ¿Aya? -¿'Aya'?-

Me asomé un poco para ver que ocurría, Ayako parecía quieta y escondía la mirada bajó el cabello. De repente se tiró encima del pobre y sorprendido Gin quién no pudo aguantar el equilibrio cayó de espaldas encima la cama y...

.-¡Aaaaaa! –me levanté (estaba sentada) a causa de mi pobre shock (recordamos que la pobre protagonista tiene una mente inocente)- Ay. –me tapé la boca.-

.-¿No has oído algo? –preguntó Gin-

.-¿La Urraca?

¿URRACA?

.-Eh... –al intentar alejarme para no ser vista me acordé (tarde por supuesto) de que el balcón tiene sus límites- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Rezando todo lo que sabía para que del cielo cayese un buen colchón para parar mi mortal caída (¿Tengo que volver a recordar que estaba en un sexto piso?)-

Cerré los ojos, padre nuestro que estás en el cielo... Santifi... ¿Santificado? ¡Vale la religión no era mi fuerte! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, voy a palmarla y yo pensando en la religión. De repente, sentí que caía más despacio, mucho más despacio. ¿Significaba que ya mi alma iba al infierno? ¿Tan mala he sido por hacer play back en los rezos?

.-¿Vas a quedarte con los ojos cerrados?

.-Ah... ¡Hiei chan! -¿Eh...?-

.-¿A que te suelto?

.-No eres capaz,

.-¿No?

.-No.

.-Mira.

.-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, era bromaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –volvió a cogerme al aire (a punto de estamparme contra el suelo)- Gra... Gra... ¡Gracias! –me tragué mi orgullo, era difícil darle las gracias a cierto demonio enano y... Que no esta mal pero...- ¡Agh deja de pensar ESO!

.-¿Eso?

Pensando en la escena entre Ayako y Gin.

.-¡He de ver que ha pasado! -¿Qué ha pasado? 'Hola Ayako mira como soy una gran persona inoportuna vengo a interrumpirte' No no... Mejor dejarles hacer... ¿Hacer que?-

.-Hn.

Kyaaaaa! Unas manos frías, frías se posaron en mi frente (recordando que la pobre e inocente protagonista se sonroja con facilidad). Esas manos frías... Eran las que me cogieron aquella vez (recordando que la pobre e inocente protagonista se quedó ciega en un capítulo) (recordamos que la autora NO debería ser tan recordatoria xD) Entonces...

.-No tienes fiebre.

.-Eh... Ah... Ya... Claro... –Mis mejillas empezaban a dolerme de lo rojas que estaban- ¡Wuaaaaaa! –me levanté (¿será posible que me pase casi cada capítulo en el suelo?) y entré en el 'lujoso' hotel-

Corriendo, corriendo volví a mi sitio de inicio, la habitación de Shadow, la cual ahora estaba con Nina viendo la tele. No me atrevía a entrar para ser expuesta a un interrogatorio para saber porque mis mejillas tenían el mismo color que el pelo de Minamino.

.-Podríamos ir un día a la playa, los dos solos... –voz de Nami. ¿Solos? ¿SOLOS?-

Miré un poco de donde procedía la voz (habitación Gin y Kurama) y para no volver a dañar mi inocente mente e cuestionarme '¿por qué no estoy celosa?' salí de nuevo por patas hasta encontrarme con Yusuke.

.-¡Suerte en las semifi...! –al verme roja como un tomate corriendo con los ojos cerrados y repitiendo 'No me gusta. ¿no? ¿O me gusta?' decidió callarse-

.-aaaaah... ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte hoy? –me detuve en un sitio tranquilo donde se podían ver varias ventanitas del hotel, kyaaaaa, otra vez me sonrojé al pensar en lo que estarían haciendo...-

Y entonces Minamino había correspondido a Nami, y estaba claro que Ayako a Gin. Entonces... Entonces... ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahora esos cuatro?

.-¡Agh no quiero ni imaginármelo! –grité pensando en los grandes hechos que podían pasar en esas habitaciones-

.-¿Imaginarte que?

.-¡Que están haciendo ESO! –recapacitación mental... ¿A quién le estaba diciendo eso?- ¡Ah! ¡Te acusaré de pervertido que me acosas y me sigues a todas partes!

.-¿No te cansas de repetir lo mismo? –dio un grande suspiro-

.-Beeeeeh. –le saqué la lengua al más puro estilo 'niño pequeño repulsivo'-

Me fui a la pared del hotel y junté mis manos.

.-¡Tierra! –del suelo empezó a formarse una especie de montañita que me permitiría escalar hasta arriba y poder 'cotillear' que hacían esas dos ¬¬

.-¿Qué se supone que haces? OOU

.-Pues... –poniéndome unas gafas de sol- sssh, soy una espía experta, jojojo. –y empecé a 'intentar ascender' por la montañita-

Y tras comprobar, cuando ya llevaba mis cinco metros, que no soy descendiente de Spiderman 'sin querer' mis manos se soltaron de mi 'súper ultra' montaña, así que volvía a caer cuando el 'inocente enano pervertido' me cogió de nuevo a tiempo.

.-Hn.

.-Ah... –otra vez mi cara del color de los cabellos de Minamino- Ah... ¡Oye! –cuando ya estábamos en el suelo se me ocurrió mi 'plan'- Hiei. –pero él (de nuevo y como de costumbre) pasaba de mi y se dedicaba a mirar a un niñato con un helado. ¿Le importaba más el helado que mi 'confesión'?- ¡Que me escuches! –le lancé mi 'golpe asesino que no mata una mísera mosca', aún así se giró y se me quedó mirando con cara de 'habla ahora o pasaré de ti'- Esto...

.-Hn. ¿Qué? –por su tono estaba... ¿molesto?-

.-Pues... Eso... -¿eso?-

.-¿Eh?

.-¡No me hagas decirlo!

.-¿Decir QUE?

.-¡Eso!

.-¿Eso?

.-¡Eso! –cada vez gritando más fuerte hasta que mi mente paranoica desaparecía y entraba la mente que no piensa antes de actuar- Pues que eso es queso. –silencio total, yo maldiciendo mentalmente una y otra vez mi 'hiper' mente- Quiero decir... ¡Agh! –pensando las palabras- Que... me... gust... –creo que ni el mayor oído del mundo lo hubiese escuchado- as...

.-Hn. Como no grites más ¬¬ -me miró con su postura habitual, es decir con cara de mala leche-

.-¡No lo volveré a repetir!

.-Entonces... –muacks (tengo que recordar que las escenas azúcar no son y no serán nunca lo mío?) Unos labios se habían puesto sobre los míos durante algunos segundos... El... El... ¡El maldito enano, pervertido, insufrible, MI cruz (etc etc) me ha... me ha...!-

.-¡Para que lo sepas te haré el harakiri, te echaré una maldición y... y...! –vuelta a cara igual a color cabellos Minamino-

.-Eres pesada ni así te callas ¬¬ -otra vez pose de mala leche y mirada de 'soy el hielo personificado'- Eso era un 'quizá me gustas' -¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeh?-

.-¡Eres un tramposo lo escuchaste!

**..Continuará..**

¡Hi de nuevo! Creo que esta vez he publicado más pronto, ¿no? Será porque este capítulo me gusta mucho -/- Jias jias El próximo no me gusta tanto... y el 13... Digamos que ni está empezado y he saltado directamente a escribir el 15 (no me hagáis mucho caso, es que la autora deja volar demasiado la imaginación)

Una vez más... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Por el review de **Rockergirl** (me odias a muerte? Buaaaaa! _la autora a punto de tirar se por la ventana, que en realidad es una planta baja..._ xD), **Sonya chan** (yeaah, aquí el primer kiss, después hay más por supuesto jojojo y mejor escritos... –UUU), **Alexis-zai-hunter-haruno** (jejeje, me gustan tus reviews xD), **Nino-san** (muchas gracias, okay, intentaré cumplir esos deseos, bueno... digamos que tengo cierta similitud con Natsuki xDD por lo torpe más que nada –UU Y me alegro que tu también te identifiques en ella xDD)!

Y una vez más tengo que agradecer a Ayako (o Fani) que me ayuda con las ideas, por ejemplo la escena de Gin x Ayako xDD ¡Gracias!

Me despido, hasta pronto (haber si publico más rápido, jeje)


	12. Vamos a las finales!

Aquí de nuevo con... (tachín, tachán) un nuevo capítulo, que se lo voy a dedicar a (tachín tachán) ¡¡A Alba chan! Xeee, por que no tengo ganas de que me amenace con su cruz gritando 'Muereeeeee' xDD Es broma Alba chan pero por dios no vayas con eso arriba y abajo (que matarás a la exorcista del tividabo) xDDDDD Espero que os guste el capítulo!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 12: ¡Las finales!.**

Querido diario (como ya te comenté no te escribo con mucha frecuencia):

Xeee, te he traído en esta isla de mala muerte para que pueda descargarme los constantes 'ataques' por parte de ciertas personas que no mencionaré (pero no malinterpretes nada, esos ataques son con energía espiritual, por si no acababas de coger el significado...)

.-Otra vez, ¿aún sigues escribiendo ese trozo de papel?

.-¡Que no te me acerques! ¡Cojín asesino! Oh yeah! –PLAF PLOF AAAAAAH PLAF PLOF-

Explicación lógica de estos (repetitivos en los episodios de mi vida) sonidos. El Plaf viene de lógicamente lógico del cojín estampándose en la pared porque estaba claro que a Hiei no le daba ni con la mayor suerte del mundo. El Plof viene cuando la pobre y un poco idiota protagonista lanza el cojín sentada de rodillas en la cama y con ese impulso se cae de cara al suelo, seguido del 'AAAAAAH' y finalmente llega el 'PLAF' sonido que hace Hiei al caerse ya que (la pobre y idiota protagonista) al caerse se lo lleva consigo seguido de un 'estúpida'.

.-¡Que te he dicho de no acercarte a más de 1000 milímetros! –rápida recapacitación mental al comprobar que 1000 milímetros son 1 metro- ¡A 1000 Metros! –me levantó cojo mi diario y voy a salir por la puerta cuando-

PLAF sonido que hace la maldita puerta al estamparse con la cara de la pobre e inocente protagonista.

.-¿Pero quién...? –pregunté al pobre desgraciado/a que se le ocurrió abrir la puerta en ese preciso momento-

.-¡Usagi! -¿Quién tenía que ser?- ¡Ah! –cogiendo mi diario- ¿Aún haces un diario ilustrado? –nota mental, tener alejada a cierta demonio de mi diario- Ah que gracia. Esta es Aya, y Nami, anda mira aquí está Hiei, jiji. –corriendo al lado del (insufrible, etc etc, creo que me repito demasiado con los adjetivos) enano- ¡Vamos a leerlo!

.-¡Noooooooooo! –arrebatando mi diario de las manos de los dos demonios, Nina me miró con cara mártir y luego Hiei con cara de superior- ¡Los diarios de la gente no se leen!

.-Yo ya lo he leído.

.-¿Eh? Ah... Claro estás en la misma habitación que yo y... ¿¡Como que lo has leídooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? –mirada fulminante al pequeño demonio-

.-Pues a ver si haces mejor letra. –y encima él muy... PIIIIIP se queja... Grrrrrrrrrr-

.-¡Os mataré a los dooooooooooooooooooooooooooos! –me abalanzo sobre los pobres e indefensos demonios al grito de 'Jaja! No os escaparéis!'-

Y tras algunas risas (yeah, por primera vez veo reír al demonio con un poco menos de ironía), algún que otro golpe y varias caídas conseguí echar a Nina de la habitación y dejar encerrado al demonio en el balcón (recordamos que hace un frío que pela), así que me disponía a continuar mi querido diario cuando...

.-¡Hiroooooo!

.-¿¡No os da vergüenza entrar sin llamar? –les grité a mi amiga y al happy elfo que entraban sin llamar-

.-¿Por qué, que estabas haciendo que no podemos ver? –mirando el destrozado (cara vez más) diario-

.-¡Nada, nada! –lo tiré y cayó detrás de la cama, mal sitio para acordarme de conseguirlo luego pero un buen sitio para ocultarlo...-

.-Vamos a las finales. ¿O es que ya no te acordabas?

.-¡Okay! –ellos ya saliendo de la habitación- Enseguida bajooooo. –y desaparecieron, pero Gin volvió a abrir la puerta y...-

.-¿No se estará helando fuera? –señalando el balcón, el balcón... eso me recordaba algo...- ¡Nos vamos! –y desde fuera se oyó 'no llegues tarde' de Ayako-

.-Se me olvidó que estabas fuera, lo siento... –dije abriendo la puerta inocentemente y viendo como el (varios adjetivos anteriores) saltaba del balcón- ¡Nooooooo Hiei! –(recordamos que la pobre y algo olvidadiza protagonista no tiene memoria para recordar que a Hiei no le afectan esas caídas)- ¿¡Se ha caído! ¡Tiene tendencia suicida! Buaaaaa.

Me abalancé hacia fuera para ver que había pasado, cuando llegue a asomarme una mano fría se puso sobre mi cabeza removiendo mis cabellos.

.-¿No sabias que aquí hay un hueco? –bien, demonio insoportable y sabe-lo-todo está vivo- Inocente. –Se había... Grrrrrrrrrrrr. ¡Me estaba tomando el pelo! (Como siempre)-

.-¡No me tomes el pelo! –gran inteligencia surgió en ese momento y le empujé dándome cuenta que se iba a caer- Ah... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –como pude conseguí que no cayera, dicho de otra manera le abracé hacia mi para que no cayera, algo que tenía que haber calculado más...- ¿Quieres matarme o que?

.-Eres tu. TU me has empujado.

.-¡Ha sido sin quer...! –Otra vez esos labios sobre los míos. Volvió a... a... a... a...- ¡Que no me beses! -¿Eh? PLOF CHAFFFFFFFF, el chaf fue de Hiei que se cayó a la gran piscina- Ah...

Tras algunas amenazas que se escucharon por todas partes, conseguimos reunirnos con los otros para poder ir a las esperadas finales, que según Toguro nos esperaba una muerte segura.

.-¿Aún no estamos? ¿Falta mucho? ¡Nami que cuanto falta! ¿Por qué no hemos llegado aún? ¿Es que nos hemos perdido? ¡Nami cuanto falta! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Namiiiii! –veía como Nami cada vez estaba a punto de explotar y... ¡Bouuuuuuuuum! Explotó...-

.-¡Mira que llegas a ser...! ¡ESTRESAAAANTEEEEEE!

.-Eso calladita. –una bufanda blanca me tapó la boca, enseguida reconocí la tela blanca del (insufrible, pervertido, etc etc) enano-

.-Hmmmpfff! –bien... Yo intentando pronunciar un 'aléjate!'-

.-¡Así callada! Ahora podré concentrarme...

.-No nos tendríamos que haber separado... ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarse los zapatos dentro de la habitación y salir sin ellos? –fácil respuesta, a mi (nota: solo me pasó una vez, así que eso esta basada en experiencias personales)-

Por eso nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos, el nuestro estábamos Nami (a punto de suicidarse por estar martirizada por mi con mis '¿Aún no hemos llegado?'), Kuwabara (oh yeah, el cuadro de Picasso que se había quedado dormido y se había encontrado con nosotros), Hiei (el enano que se había 'ofrecido' a forzar la cerradura ya que también me había dejado las llaves dentro de la habitación) y por último yo misma.

.-¡Es ahí! –señaló el gran estadio donde había una gran cola para entrar, todos demonios con pintas de viejos verdes- ¡Venga rápido! –Nami me agarró de la muñeca y empezamos a correr dejando atrás a la parejita cómica-

Y empezamos a correr, y a correr, y a correr... Y... No llegamos donde tendríamos que haber llegado, es decir, buscábamos el ring y acabamos en los servicios. Nami mirando con cara de 'vale... bien... bueno... podría ser peor, ¿no?'

.-¿Y si preguntamos?

Opciones, número A tío más feo que... (varios famosos y personajes de la televisión) con aires de superior, descartado. Número B demonio que no se parecía a mi tipo de 'Orlando Bloom' con pinta de tener las hormonas más revolucionadas que nosotras juntas, descartado. Número C típico guardia de seguridad con menos neuronas que una piedra, descartado.

.-Buaaaaaa. No hay nadie a quién preguntar. Buaaaaaaa.

.-¿¡ES QUE NO SABES ESTARTE CALLADITA!

.-Okay... –alejándome un poquito de Nami quién tenía una mirada asesina-

Momentos después, segundos después, minutos después, media hora después... En conclusión nos estuvimos dando vueltas viendo que cada opción para preguntar era pésima o sencillamente te respondía 'Eeeh, ¿Cómo?' con cara de pervertido... Así que costaba lo suyo orientarse hacia el ring.

.-¡Mira por ahí está la salida! –vimos por fin la luz del sol, las nubes, y... ¿Por qué estábamos en el sitio del público?- ¡Rápido! –me dijo señalando el ring donde Shadow estaba luchando contra un ser vestido con un tutú rosa, oh dios que visión tan cómica-

Nos hicimos pasos a través de demonios y seres verdaderamente horripilantes hasta llegar cerca de nuestro destino y...

.-¡10! Perdedora Shadow, Ganador Cursiman –(en estos momentos mi imaginación no da para más)-

.-¡Noooooo! –dijimos todas a la vez mientras un 'bieeen!' Del público se escuchaba y resonaba por mis oídos-

.-¡No pasa nada! ¡No problem! –dijo subiendo Nami al escenario con ánimos- ¡Ahora será un empate!

.-¡Ánimo! –gritamos al unísono Ayako, Nina y yo-

Mientras del otro equipo, el equipo Toguro que tenía cada miembro... Me puse a mirar el público, por si entre todos esos 'figuras' había alguno que valiese la pena, porque alguno tendría que haber... Aún así... Quizás solo quería ver esos ojos carmesí y... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me volveré una cursi a este paso! Noooooo.

.-¿Te has fijado? –Eeeh...- ¿¡Porque no nos están viendo? –dijo señalando con furia la parte donde estaban Kuwabara y Yusuke-

.-Pues... Es verdad... –Aya y yo nos miramos y me cogió de la mano-

.-¡Suéltame! -aún así no me soltó y se puso a correr, esperando que yo la siguiese, cosa que intenté- ¿Por qué te pones a correr? ¡Que dejamos a Nami sola! Bueno están Nina y Shadow y...

.-¿¡Y si han secuestrado a MI gin! -¿'mi'? Un momento... Secuestrado... Noooooo...-

.-¡Uno de esos tíos feos pervertidos no pueden secuestrarlos! Buaaaaaaaaa!

Escena, Ayako gritando y corriendo con cara de psicópata, y yo con lágrimas al estilo Nobita y con algún moco colgando gritando también un 'Buaaaaaaaaaa'. En conclusión dos humanas en un sitio lleno de demonios come humanos buscando a el resto de la banda del 'señor del mal y la crueldad'.

CONTINUARÁ 

Otro capítulo que no me acaba de convencer... En fin... xD Ya queda solo 2 capítulos para que se acabe la 'saga del torneo', pues la verdad es que no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic finalmente (como me dedico a escribir paranoias pues no acabo nunca xD)

Gracias de nuevo a... **Sonya chan**, dato anotado, me parece bien esa escena xD y prometo que haré más besos románticos (o lo intentaré) y se supone que Nami y Kurama están juntos, pero me gusta más escribir escenas entre Natsu y Hiei, y Aya y Gin (por cierto es Gin o Jin? Es que cada persona me lo escribe de una manera xD)

**Higu-san** muchas gracias por leerte mi fic, snif... ¡Me gusta tu fic de Evangelion espero que lo continúes! Y muchas gracias por leértelo.

**Nino-san** gracias también por los ánimos... Y... Bueno... Creo que... He cortado mucho el romanticismo en este capítulo... En el 14 siguen la conversación sobre 'quizás me gustas' xDDDD

**Rocker girl** noooooooooo, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿porqueeeeee? (poses dramáticas) Oh my God... Snif... Rockergirl me odia... a... muerte... (cara tipo Nobita de Doreamon) Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bueno... ¡Gracias por tus reviews! XDDD

Y finalmente este capítulo se lo dedicaré a _Alba chan_, a _Sonya chan_, a _Higu-san_, a _Nino-san_ y... a _Rockergirl_ no porque me odia, buaaaa TT (es broma) también te lo dedico xDDD

Byes!


	13. Gato vs conejo?

Aquí de nuevo con... (tachín, tachán) un nuevo capítulo. El de la mala suerte... El capítulo 13... ¡Seguro que será un gran Capítulo XD! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 13: ¡Secuestro! Conejo vs Gato.**

Nuestra búsqueda iba de mal en peor... No los encontrábamos y cada vez nos alejábamos más del ring, aunque a decir verdad yo iba dejando cada rastro con cada golpe que me daba... Con la basura, el cartelito, el típico estafador, el típico hombre con cara de mala leche... Y más seres de aspecto horripilante que te destrozan la inocente vista...

.-Aya que nos perderemos... –Oh bien Natsuki, NO es 'nos perderemos' sino... 'Me he perdido'-

Buaaaa. He perdido a Ayako. ¿Por qué? Pero si estaba conmigo hace unos momentos... Hay que tener mala suerte, ya que ella es la única que sabe el camino de vuelta...

.-¿Lo has oído?

Snif... Quiero volver con las otras... ¿Dónde debe de estar el ring? ¿O Hiei...?

.-Si, el equipo ese de humanas va perdiendo, jajaja.

Snif... Y a mi que me importa... Un momento. ¿Equipo de humanas? ¡Mi equipo!

.-¿¡Como que perdiendo? –sé que no tendría que intervenir en conversaciones entre demonios pervertidos pero...- ¿¡Que ha pasado con el combate de Nami?

.-¿Y esta? –dijo uno de ellos, eran dos-

.-¿No es una de ese equipo?

Eeeh... Creo que ahora llegan a mi memoria esas palabras del 'señor de la crueldad' también llamado Yusuke, "Tened cuidado, ya que la mayoría de demonios odian los humanos o se los comen" Nooooooooo.

.-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡No os acerquéis! –pose de 'mira que te voy a dar' o también 'pose Son Goku' como queráis llamarla- Snif...

.-¿Y si nos la cargamos? -¿Comooooooo? ¡Pero que ideas de bombero! ¿No se les ocurrirá dañar a una pobre dama? ¿No? Bueno quizás...-

.-¡¿Pero de que vais! –pose sailormoon (hace tiempo que no la sacaba) y mirada fulminante con algunas lágrimas- ¡Mi equipo ganará! –y tras esa aclaración me fui por patas, corriendo como nunca había corrido, eso si, llevándome conmigo varias basuras, abuelitas, carteles tipo ' cuidado que el suelo resbala'- ¿Eh?

PLOF caía espectacular, de esas que ves por la televisión y te partes de la risa, pero cuando las vives en carne y huesos te dices 'como me duele el culo'.

.-Ayy... –me levanté como pude sin volverme a caer, sorprendente, no me caí de nuevo-

.-¡Te hemos pillado! –voz de los demonios que se acercaban rápidamente-

Nooooo. Cuando ya estaba casi a un metro salí de mi shock y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo cuando (de nuevo) mi pie fallaba (mi zapato salía a propulsión y le daba a otra de esas pobres personas y/o demonios inocentes) y un puño a mucha potencia con esas uñas largas estaba a punto de darme y...

.-Siempre igual. –alguien me cogió, antes de que cayese y le cortaba el brazo a ese demonio repulsivo atacador de pobres e indefensas 'damas' ¿Soy yo o siempre acababa como la princesita que necesita a su bajito príncipe vestido de negro? (porque de azul como que no)- Ay que ver cuantos demonios débiles hay por aquí... òó

.-Snif... –otra vez cara de Nobita de Doraemon- Buaaaaaa. ¿Pero a ti no te habían secuestrado? ¡Ya te vale! Buaaaaa. Y encima por tu culpa he perdido a Aya y... Buaaaaa. Y encima me he perdido yo y no se volver y...

.-Siempre quejándote. –y para ser novedad, empezó a caminar dejándome sola con esos dos rabiosos demonios, grrrr.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¬¬

.-¿¡Esa es la manera de tratar a la chica que te gusta? ¡Que cruel eres! –corriendo a su lado por si sabía el camino-

.-¿De donde sacas eso?

.-Me lo dijiste, 'eso es un quizás me gustas'

.-Quizás... ¿Dónde te pierdes en el significado de la frase? ¬¬

.-Grrrrr. Beeeeeh. –sacándole la lengua de nuevo- Eres idiota.

.-Ayyy... Que bonito es estar enamorado... –se oyó desde detrás. Ayako pasó delante de nosotros-

.-¿No has encontrado a Gin? –Cara de Ayako 'No me preguntes sobre ese tema. ¿Capixi?'- Ah...

Y con la ayuda de Ayako conseguimos volver al ring donde vimos que Nami había conseguido ganar, aún así estaba llena de heridas. Corrimos hasta llegar donde estaban Nina y Shadow.

.-¡Nami! –gritamos Aya y yo al ver que Nami ya había bajado-

.-¿¡A buenas horas aparecéis?

.-¡El siguiente combate por favor!

Ayako y yo nos miramos con cara de '¿Subes tu o yo?'. Ya que Nina se dedicaba a curar las heridas de Nami y Shadow.

.-¿A piedra...?

.-Bah ya subo yo... TT –porque estaba claro que si lo hacíamos a suerte me tocaría salir igual así que... En fin...-

Subí con resignación. Miré fijamente al próximo adversario, no había nadie. Bien... Rezaré para que no me toque alguien fuerte... Por favor... Tengo que ganar... Por una vez tengo que ganar. ¡Ánimo!

.-Mew. Saldré yo. -¿Eing? ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Que chico más guapo! Solo que sin esas orejas de gato y esa cola, kyaaaaa-

.-¡Natsuki contra (¿Me podríais dar ideas para el nombre xD?)! ¡Comenzad!

Kyaaaaaaa. Okay. Okay. ¡Que suerte tengo! Además no se ve muy peligroso, todo lo contrario, para un gatito abandonado, jijiji. (Natsuki divagándose en su imaginación)

.-¡Cuidado Hiro! -¿Eh?-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! –salto para atrás con tan buen equilibrio que me caigo de nuevo de culo- Ayyy... Snif... ¡Ostras! –frente mío, el 'lindo gatito' había hecho un pedazo agujero que cabía perfectamente tres Papa Noel-

.-Casi.

.-¿¡Casi qué gatito? –me levanté miré fulminante al lindo gatito- ¡Tierra!

Jeje. Como había hecho un agujero pues ahora podría extraer algunas piedras o algo. Pero... ¡¿Porqueeeeeeeeeee! ¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¿Por qué soy tan negada en eso del 'poder espiritual'? Ni una simple piedrecilla...

.-Va a ser que no... -¿Y el lindo gatito?- ¿Y...? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

.-Mew. Que lenta eres. –eso me suena de algo... ¿Y porque sonaba tan cerca? ¿A mis espaldas?-

.-¡No soy lenta idiota gatito! ¡Tierra! –una vez más, hice el plagio de la espada del cuadro de Picasso y formé una con tierra y así conseguí herirle en la pierna- ¡¿Y ahora que minino!

.-Anda si le ha dado... –escuché de Nami-

.-Pura suerte... Por una vez que tiene. –esa era Ayako-

.-Hn. –el enano seguía allí-

.-¡Ánimo Usagi! –uooooh, alguien que me apoya...- Tranquila que después Ayako y yo ganaremos no hace falta que te esfuerces.

Este sentido de la amistad me desborda.

.-¡No me distraíais! ¡Además puedo ga...! ¡Aaaaaaaaay! –aunque no lo parezca en situaciones como esta tengo algo de reflejos y conseguí apartarme lo suficiente para que no me arrancaran el brazo derecho- Ayyy... Duele... Snif...

.-Sangre... –PLOF, Nina que se desmaya con ver la sangre... Snif... Casi me quedo sin brazo... ¿¡Que clase de torneo tan bruto es este? (Natsuki empanada que aún no se ha dado cuenta)-

.-Mew. –se lamió la mano, sin cortarse con sus súper uñas, hasta que había limpiado toda mi sangre que le había salpicado-

.-¡Tierra! –bueno no es que la izquierda sea mi brazo bueno para crear la espada, pero viendo que el derecho no podía moverla pues me tendría que apañarme...-

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el gatito que ahora no me gustaba ni un pelo, se abalanzó contra mi con ganas de hincarme esas uñas, por suerte pude pararle con mi 'súper hiper mega espada', aunque él tenía más fuerza así que se rompió.

.-¡Noooooo! Mi espadita... Snif... ¡Uwaaaaa!

De otro saltó me aparté y... ¿Y que pasó? Pues que me olvidé de las dimensiones del ring y acabé cayéndome encima de la desmayada Nina, bueno... El sentido de la amistad... Bueno... Eso de... 'Quién te quiere te hará sufrir' ¿no?

.-¡Kyaaa! ¡Perdona! –me levanté y observe que Nina aún seguía en su estado de shock por haber visto la sangre-

.-¡1!

.-Ay tengo que volver...

.-Hn. Hey... -¿Eh?- Tu puedes. -¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿El hombre del hielo me estaba dando ánimos? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza? Por que sino...-

.-¡Claro! –sonrisa (típica de los anuncios de pasta de dientes)-

De otro salto subí al ring dispuesta a ganar mi primer combate en todo el torneo. Cogí aire... Suspiré y...

.-¡Mira gatito lindo! –pose sailormoon sin un brazo, es decir sin el brazo derecho- ¡Verás como un conejo te parte la cara de gatito que tienes! –pedazo amenaza Natsuki...-

.-Mew. A ver si es verdad.

Otra vez fue directo a mi... Y... Mmm... Tengo sueño... ¡No! ¡Me he de mantener despierta! ¡Porque yo puedo! ¿No? ¿Noooooo?

.-Ti... –veo borroso... ¿Por la perdida de sangre?- Ya verás... –Tengo sueño... Pero... Tengo... Tengo... Que... Ganar...-

.-No te quedan fuerzas conejito, mew.

Apreté fuertemente los puños, cerré los ojos con fuerza, cogí aire y concentré todo mi poder, ahora o me quedaba dormida de pie... Y no me hacia mucha gracia que 'el lindo gatito' me matase...

.-¡Tierraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Se oyó un gran PLOF seguido de unos cuantos 'Aaaaah, mi preciosa cara' y después un 'Te acordarás de esta conej...' y finalmente otro gran PLAF- ¿eeh? –frente mi una gran montaña de piedras- Que no salga...

.-1, 2, 3, 4... –empezó a contar Koto- 5, 6, 7... –unas piedras se empezaron a mover, no...- 8, 9... –no aguanto despierta...- Di...

No... Debo... Dormir... me... PLOF, lo siguiente que recuerdo es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza O.X

**...Continuará...**


	14. Maletas asesinas

Yeaaaaaaaaaah, ya el capítulo 14, bufff no pensaba que me costaría tanto hacer la saga del torneo... ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 14: ¡Nos vamos!.**

Mmmm... ¿No podrían bajar la persiana? Que hace mucho sol... Que así no puedo dormir...

.-¿La bella durmiente aún no se ha despertado? –esa voz es la de Nami... ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?-

.-Hn. –bueno... Este era normal que estuviese aquí... ¿No...?- En realidad esta despierta. –toma directa-

Lo que noté a continuación fue que me tiraban de las mejillas mientras me soltaban un 'jajaja, resiste mientras puedas' de Nami. Que crueles... ¿Qué les costaba dejarme dormir?

.-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –me desperté de golpe- Que crueles... Snif... –dije tocando mis pobres y doloridas mejillas-

.-Lo conseguí. –sonriente Nami- Ya era hora que despertarás.

Humm... Lo último que recuerdo es haberme quedado frita mientras luchaba contra el lindo gatito... ¿Qué debió pasar luego? Íbamos ganando... ¡Ah!

.-¿¡Y el combate de Aya... ko? –Bien... Será posible... Nami ya se había largado, primero me despierta y luego va y... ¡Se vaaaaaaaaaaa! Eso es la crueldad personificada.- Ya le vale...

.-Ganó.

.-Ya claro... ¿Eh? -¡Ayako ganó! Que bien... Entonces hemos ganado... ¿no?- Entonces... ¿Y como está?

.-Bien… -se acercó y me depositó un beso en la cabeza… Por muy raro que parezca no me había disgustado… Oh no. ¿Me estaré volviendo cursi?- Hoy es la última noche en el hotel. –Ooooh, que pena... Con lo lujoso que es, pero así mejor, cuesta de compartir la habitación con el enano... y...- Lo de tus servicios...

.-¿¡Aún estás con eso? –sonrojada hasta arriba, parecía que no se olvidaba de mi fallo, NUNCA tendría que haberle dicho eso...-

Ah... Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que yo debería haber ganado... Aunque solo recuerdo haber enterrado al minino debajo de muchas rocas. ¿Y si no había ganado? Nooooooooooo. ¿¡Y encima me había quedado dormida en medio del combate?

.-Hi... –aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh, otra vez se había ido... A no... Había salido... Al balcón...- ¿Eh?

Desde nuestro balcón (creo que ya lo comenté) se podía ver la piscina, donde estaban Yusuke, Keiko, el cuadro de Picasso y la otra chica que no se como se llama, parecía que otra vez miraba mucho al cuadro de picasso que intentaba ligarse a la otra chica, hummmmmm...

.-¡Bah! Que mal gusto tienes. –ante mi 'gran' comentario me miró de reojo-

.-¿Por?

.-¿Cómo que 'por'? ¡Pero si se intenta ligar a esa chica y...! –ahora me lanzaba una mirada que decía '¿Cómo?'- Eh... –esta vez se había decidido a mirarme a los ojos, Kyaaaaaa, otra vez se me enrojecen las mejillas-

.-Parece que estés celosa. –shock. Mierda, demasiado despierto de mente… (y natsu muy dormida… xD)-

.-¿¡De donde sacas eso! Ò/ó

Silencio total… A no ser que fuese ciego… Buaaaaaa, si es que yo tengo las emociones a flor de piel, no, no sería eso… Pues… Que se me ve a distancia… Buaaaaaaa.

.-¡Hey family! –dijo entrando de repente al balcón y empujándome Ayako-

Y como habréis deducido, la pobre y torpe (MUY MUY torpe protagonista) que no tiene equilibrio, se resbala de donde esta apoyada, por suerte, gente que NO es como la protagonista, es decir, dicho de otra manera, que tienen reflejos, consigue cogerla antes que se meta una ostia de impacto y quede igual que una tortilla (nos aclaramos con las metáforas, verdad?)

.-Gracias… -dije, nuevamente tragándome mi orgullo de 'no-dar-las-gracias-al-enano'-

.-Ayyy… -suspiro de enamorada- Que bonita pareja, tan jóvenes… Ayyyy, me ablandáis el corazón…

.-¿De que hablas? –pregunté yo y me miró con cara de inocente…- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Ganaste no?

.-Ju. –movimiento de cabellos loreal- Yo soy… ¡UN GENIO! ¿Cómo quieres que pierda? ¡Además estoy en plena forma! Jajajaja.

De repente, escena en cámara lenta. Ayako aún riéndose a pulmón limpio y lo escuchaban hasta los de la piscina. En un movimiento rápido, yo y mi súper rapidez de tortuga (se nota la ironía, no?) le di un golpecito en la espalda y le soltaba uno 'no se, no se', luego transformación de Ayako de 'estoy súper, súper happy' a 'avisa una ambulancia, YA'

.-¿Te encuentras bien Ayako?

Otra escena a cámara lenta, digievolución de 'Ayako-necesitada-de-una-ambulancia' a 'Ayako-version-destroyer' de nivel campeón (creo que era algo así…), es decir, Ayako-destroyer-mon vs Natsuki-pava-mon (nivel básico, o más bajo de básico).

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Perdona que te haya dado en un mal sitioooooooo! –huyendo de mala manera, ay que ver…-

.-¡Ya lo veráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! –cara de psicópata on-

.-Aya tienes que hacer las maletas. –Gin entrando a la habitación. ¿Os habéis fijado que NADIE ha picado en la puerta antes de entrar?-

.-Ah. –cara de psicópata off, cara de 'que-soy-un-angelito' on- ¡Ok! ¡Nos vemos Natsu! Jiji. –y se fue tan tranquila… ufff… pensaba que me daba algo…-

Las maletas, mierda, yo necesito mil años para hacer la maleta (no os cuento mis vivencias con ellas por tal de conservar algo de dignidad), miré mi súper hiper mega desorden del armario del hotel, dios… Y eso que habíamos estado aquí una semana, no puedo pensar como estaría si hubiese sido para un mes…

.-¡Venga yo puedo! –y me lancé contra el armario, yo puedo… si… yo puedo…-

Escena después del lanzamiento, ropa volando por la habitación, comentarios como '¿enserio me había llevado esto?' 'pensaba que había perdido X cosa'. Y detrás de mi, Hiei iba esquivando mis zapatos, camisetas, mi ropa interior… Shock, parada en seco, volviendo a recopilar 'mi ropa interior'

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! / -ahora me había lanzado contra cierto demonio de fuego quién esta vez no se había apartado. Ni había hecho el esfuerzo vamos.-

.-Que rápida lo de los servicios. –recapacitación mental de lo que había hecho, yo (persona inocente y pura) me había lanzado contra Hiei (un ser malvado con ideas y fines pervertidos), posibles consecuencias… No quiero imaginármelas.-

.-¡aaaaaaaaaa! / -me levanté de golpe y me lancé de nuevo contra el armario, de espaldas a Hiei, ahora si que parecía un tomate andante-

.-'aaaaaa' –hizo imitándome mientras se acercaba, que peligro que peligro…-

.-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! –bueno ahora había añadido la g y la h, ayyyyy, cada vez estaba más cerca- ¡aaaaaa aaaaa aaaa! –traducido 'no te acerques'-

Cada vez más cerca, más cerca, ya casi le oía respirar… ¿¡Que iba a hacer! Que los servicios no iban en ese sentido. Buaaaaaaaaa. ¿Y si era capaz de hacerme AQUELLO, y… LO OTRO? Buaaaa. Encima en un armario…

.-Dame…

.-aaaaaaaaa.

.-Que te ayudo. –mirada tipo más nobita imposible con lagrimones en los ojos y los mocos cayéndome, claro que Hiei de Doraemon poco, bueno por lo bajito…-

.-¿Qué cruel no? Buaaaaaaa.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

.-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Y tras alguna 'a' más, ya tenía toda mi ropa dobladita (a mi manera por supuesto, ya os podéis imaginar que de doblado bien poco). Recta final… ¡Meterla en la maleta!

.-¡Venga! ¡Ahora solo queda ponerla toda en la maleta!

.-Hn. –me miró con cara mártir, y es que mártir lo había sido… Ya que la mayoría de ropa la había doblado él (increíble… él sabía doblar mejor que yo… Ouch…)-

Primero la ropa interior (si eso por no perderlo de vista), luego los pantalones, algunas faldas, camisetas, toallas, lo típico que te llevas del hotel (es decir, todo lo que pillo), y demás objetos…

.-¡Ahora a cerrarla! –dije con mi energía no muy habitual…-

Bueno… la cuestión es que faltaba un metro para cerrarla, buen no… medio metro, bueno no… Bueno que faltaba un buen cacho para cerrarla, miré a Hiei que ya se había tirado en la cama para dormir, cansado de hacer 'mi' maleta.

.-Buaaaaaaaaa. ¿¡Y ahora que? –Natsumon contra maletamon-

Y esta batalla tubo como resultado que miles de mis pertenencias salieron volando al estilo superman, unas cuantas volando por la habitación, otras optaron por ser libres y volaron por la ventana como pájaro deseando liberarse de su jaula (ostras que poético) y finalmente otras optaron por (la opción que yo hubiese escogido) estamparse contra el dormido Hiei, quién se despertó de golpe.

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –estado de haber asimilado que: 1 parte de mi ropa ya no estaba doblada. 2 Parte de mi ropa estaba por el exterior del hotel (lo cual no me hacía mucha gracia) y 3 Parte de mi ropa (mayoritariamente interior) estaban encima de Hiei- ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tras recuperar, TODA mi ropa y volver a poner en la maldita maleta, la cuál a base de golpes se consiguió cerrar me dispuse a dormir en mi querida cama cómoda del hotel. Yeaaaah.

.-Buffff vaya día… -tirada en la cama, bien estirada, preparada para dormirme… Para dormirme y… ¡Open my eyes! No puedo permitir que el ser malvado de ideas y fines pervertidos se aprovechara de mi (una jovencita inocente y pura…)- No… me… dormiré…

Pero… Pe… ro… Él ya se ha dormido… Jo… Tengo sueñozzzzzzzz.

.-Pío, pío… -sonido repetitivo del pajarraco ese…-

.-Hmmm…

Despertándome, ¿por culpa de quién? Del pajarraco, de verdad que me lo hubiese cargado, ufff…

.-¡Venga que nos vamos! –gritó Aya ya recuperada y digievolucionada a 'hoy-me-siento-happy'-

Y de nuevo a subir al barquito… Y de nuevo situación de días atrás, Shadow mareada, Nina ayudándola, Ayako y Gin hablando de yo que se que al igual que Kurama y Nami, después estaban los payasos Yusuke y Kuwabara, y finalmente…

.-¡Ya volvemos! Ayyyyy, como hecho de menos mi camita, sniffff… -si… no la familia, ni los amigos, ni nada, mi camita, con mi almohada… aaaa, que recuerdos…-

.-Hn.

.-¿Debe faltar mucho? ¬¬

.-Hn.

.-¿Alguien nos esperara?

.-Hn.

.-¿Solo sabes… decir… Hn?

.-Hn.

Silencio total… Como esta conversación podía durar mucho, mucho, me senté. Él, como no, ya estaba sentado a mi lado, uyyyy. Con este movimiento del barco y este sonido de fondo… 'Me quemaré, tendría que haberme traído crema, joooo', 'que mareada estoy, puaaaaaaaaj' 'Jajaja, y sabías este chiste y blablabla', bueno vale que no era el mejor ambiente…

.-Mmm… Que sueño… -inconscientemente, bueno quizás fuera queriendo, no sé… apoye mi cabeza (hueca, nooooo, hueca no TT) en el hombro del enano pervertido…- Sueño…

.-Hn. –no se quejó ni me apartó, pues se aprovecha y me dormiré un ratito…-

La verdad es que se me hace imposible dormirme, con el ruido y las conversaciones externas, pero como se está tan bien aquí… Pues… ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Cómo que 'se está bien aquí'? Bueno si, pero… Ayyyyyyy

:Continuará:

Yo de nuevo, me ha costado acabar este capítulo, pero me encanta el resultado, jeje.

**Sonya chan**, bueno quizás en un futuro haya una declaración, quién la hará, no lo sé xD **Rockergir**l, buaaaaaa, me sigues odiando, buaaa, podré vivir con ello ¬¬ juju xDDD **Nino san** espero que te recuperes xDD y no…. No quiero la cuenta de las pastillas que no tengo ni un duro xDDD Hola **ana!** Gracias por leer el fic nnU

Me despido!


	15. Pisci, piscina!

Supongo k este será el cap 15 UU No… ¡Este es el capítulo 15! (Ostras ya el 15…)

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 15: ¡Piscina! Agua... ¡Agüita!.**

El torneo había llegado a su fin y con él nuestras vidas habían vuelto a la rutina, a mi querida rutina... Bueno quizás ahora no fuese tan rutina porque... Porque... ¡Ya eran vacaciones de verano! Y por suerte no tenía que ir a clases de recuperaciones... Por suerte...

.-¡Me piro vampiro! –grité para luego salir corriendo de mi casa con una mochila con... Tachán, tachán... ¡Me iba a la piscina!-

A la piscinita, con todos, bueno casi todos... La idea había sido de Yusuke (el cual no iba a venir), pero al final todos accedimos a ir... TODOS, incluso...

.-¡Ya estoy aquí! –dije gritando a unos cuantos metros lejos de Nami y Minamino (los dos puntuales)-

.-¡Hey! –saludó Nami, y Kurama me saludó con una sonrisa- Shadow está dentro ya, como ella invita... Nina ha llamado que no viene. Aya dice que va a buscar a Gin y por último Kuwabara tampoco viene...

.-¿¡Y Hiei! –Noté como mi rostro se sonrojaba mientras Nami soltaba un 'ayyy mi inocente Natsu como crece' y Minamino sonrió-

.-Seguro que viene.

.-¡Hirooooooooooo! ¡Namiiiiiiiiii! –gritos indiscutibles de Ayako corriendo con un Gin vestido... vestido... ¡Nunca había visto a Gin vestido como una persona 'humana'!- Ya hemos llegado...

Entramos... Los que estábamos... Shadow nos esperaba dentro... Pero...

.-¡Venga Natsu! No te quedes embobada mirando la puerta ò.o

.-¡Okay! –quizás no le guste la idea de venir a la piscina... snif...- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Que solecito! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mira el agua! ¡Bieeen! ¡Quiero lanzarme con un salto mortal y...! –estaba a punto de lanzarme cuando...-

.-¡Alto ahí! –Shadow nos miró a todas sacó una libreta- Las normas de la piscina son... –y empezó a recitar miles de aburridas normas...-

Media hora después ya nos podías ver a mi con un flotador en la cintura, a Nami con un kilo de crema solar y Ayako, inteligentemente, ya se había apoderado de una hamaca y una sombrilla ya que ella suele quedar bastante 'gamba'...

.-¿Y porque tengo que llevar flotador? –me quejé ya dentro del agua a Nami quién no me prestó mucha atención- ¿Eh Nami?

.-¿Ah si? No sabía eso... ¿Y que pasó luego...? Bla bla bla. –La razón por la que me ignoraba era cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabello rojizo-

.-Humm... –me giré para encontrarme con la cara sonriente del 'happy elfo'- ¿Eh?

.-¡Venga Natsu vamos a jugar a algo! –Típico tono que utilizan los padres cuando van a jugar con sus niños pequeños... ¿y eso de 'Natsu'? Seguramente se le habrá pegado de Ayako... Seguramente...-

.-¡Vale!

Y segundos más tarde podía verse litros y litros de agua salir disparados a causa de la guerra entre él y yo.

.-¡Jaja que divertido!

CHAFF se oyó de repente y al darnos cuenta a quién le había caído encima pues paramos enseguida.

.-¡Estoy harta! ¡Ya lo veréis! ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –y ante tan grito, Aya se tiró en dirección a nosotros para parar cualquier enfrentamiento que le implicase mojarse-

.-Pero... –antes de que pudiese acabar mi 'Ayako no sabes nadar' ella ya se había lanzado al grito 'Jajajaja' (en tono risa maligna)- ¡Que se ahoga! –grité yo al ver que Aya no salía a la superficie-

Un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... ¡Noooooo! ¡Ayako se ha muerto! Pero...

.-¡Uwaaaaaa! ¡Jajaja! –de repente mi amiga salió a la superficie a toda propulsión con su poder del agua y...- ¡Soy un tiburón y os voy a comer! Ñam Ñam –dijo mientras se cogía del cuello del happy elfo y a mi me raptaba acogiéndome del flotador.-

.-¡Noooo! ¡No quiero que me comas! –dije empezando a nadar a mi estilo (tengo estilo propio y todo) pero tras comprobar que si mi amiga no me soltaba no iría muy lejos- ¡Entonces te ganaré!

Un gran CHAF dio el comienzo a una nueva guerra de agua, la cual, por supuesto, no gané, ya que Aya tenía el poder del agua y contaba con la fuerza del viento de Gin. Pero al poco rato de empezar a la guerra también se unió Nami y Minamino que habían quedado empapados y querían vengarse.

.-¡Venga! –gritó de repente Shadow entrando en la piscina- Vamos a hacer una carrera.

.-Yo paso que me pongo gamba. –dijo Ayako ya saliendo tomando el color igual a los cabellos de Gin y Minamino- ¡Pero como no me dejéis! ¡VOLVERÉ! –advirtió como si se tratase de una gran amenaza, y posiblemente, lo era-

.-¡Preparados, listos...! –nos colocamos a punto de esperar el decisivo 'Ya'...- ¡Y...! –a punto de impulsarme-

.-¡Hola gente! –Ay...- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó entrando Yusuke con su novia Keiko en bañador y también... también... el enano- ¿Y si comemos algo? ¿Eh?

.-¡Vale! –gritamos todos los que estábamos dentro de la piscina-

Muy amablemente, Yusuke nos había traído unos bocadillos junto con una botellita de agua, ya que ya era la hora de comer. Cuando todos ya habíamos 'devorado' el bocadillo era lógico que ya no podíamos volver al agua así que Yusuke ya lo tenía todo preparado para...

.-¡Tachán! –dijo sacando un juego de 'hundir la flota'- Jugamos tres por cada, el ganador de los tres pasa a la final... Hasta que solo quede... ¡Un vencedor! –nos miramos entre todos y hubo un gran 'Sí!'-

El grupo que me tocó no es que fuera muy difícil de ganar, bueno la verdad es que sí... Ya que me tocó con Keiko y Yusuke.

.-¡No mi barquito! –gritó de repente Keiko, ¡Uwee! ¡Había ganado! (por los pelos) Y como yo aún conservaba mis barcos entonces...-

.-¡He ganado! –grité emocionada, la primera vez que ganaba, es que no se me dan bien este tipo de juegos... Sino podéis comprobarlo con mis experiencias al piedra, papel y tijeras- ¡Bien!

Siguiente grupo... Oh oh...

.-¿¡Como puede ser que hayas ganado! –pregunté algo enfadada al saber que Hiei había ganado a Kurama y Nami, algo verdaderamente sorprendente-

.-Hn. –desvió su mirada y empezó a prepararla sus barcos-

.-¡Hum!

.-Ayyy... –soltó la tercera persona preparando sus barquitos- ¡Os voy a ganar porque soy EEUU! –gritó de repente Ayako al acabar de poner los barcos- Jajaja. ¡Tu Francia! –dijo señalándome- ¡Y tu Japón! –señalando a Hiei que no entendía de que estaba hablando (recordamos que él NO vive en un mundo normal)-

Humm... Había conseguido ganar 'al señor del mal y la crueldad' así que seguramente conseguiría ganar también a Hiei y a Ayako, seguro porque... Porque... ¡Francia ganará!

.-Hn. B6 ¬¬ -dijo sin mirarme el enano-

.-¡jojojo! ¡Agüita! –dije y solté una carcajada ya que quizás estaba a punto de ganar a EEUU (Ayako), jojo... ¡Francia les superará y conseguirá...!-

.-Hn. –vuelta al mundo real que me recuerda que le toca intentar 'hundir' mi barco de 4 tiros- B5, B4, B3, B2. –tocado, tocado, tocado y... ¡Tocado y hundido! Noooooooooo-

.-Noooooooooooo. Francia ha perdido ante... ¡Japón! Noooooo. –poses dramáticas- ¡Francia! Buaaaaaaaaaaa. –ay que ver que mal perdedor soy de verdad... No espera... Que mala perdedora soy- ¡Idiota, idiota! –dije golpeando (que no es que fueran 'súper puños') a Hiei mientras soltaba un 'fraaaaanciaaaaa'-

.-¡Jajaja! –risa de Ayako- ¡Ganaré por ti Hiro! –advertencia, no habléis antes de tiempo- H7

.-Agua. Hn. B1

.-¡Tocado y hundido, leches! Pensaba que podría ganar. –me dio unos golpecitos en substitución a 'lo intenté' y se volvió a colgar del cuello del happy elfo, a este paso le dislocaría el cuello...- Ay me he dejado una cosa en el vestuario... –dijo inocentemente, algo que se veía de lejos que era totalmente falso por supuesto-

.-Ah, pues te acompaño. –contestó muy amablemente Gin, hum, ¿No están muy pegaditos? ¿Y que se habrá dejado Ayako? Hum Hum... Muy sospechoso-

.-¿Tienes envidia? –me pregunto cierto enano pervertido insufrible que ahora apoyaba su cabeza (no pinchaba... Con esos pelos pensaba que si y... bueno dejemos mis dilemas mentales) sobre la mía y yo cada vez me hundía más (ya que estaba en la piscina con mi súper flotador xD)-

.-¡Para ya que me hundiré! –me aparté de repente y se oyó un gran CHAF, ops, creo que ahora Hiei tenía ganas de matarme- Sino te hubieras apoyado ahora no estarías en el agua ¬/¬

.-No te hubieras hundido, con tu cabeza hueca. –ouuuh, eso duele (toma directa)-

.-¡Pues tu tampoco te quedas corto! ¡Eres un pervertido! –sacándole la lengua y intentándome alejarme más por si le daba algún 'shock' o 'lapsus' y decidía matarme o peor aún, volverme a besar no es que no me gustase pero... pero... / -

.-¿Pero que dices? –con su cara de frialdad y mirada de hielo- Los pervertidos tienen segundas intenciones. –pues como tu, idiota...- Hn. Como si tuviera algún interés en ti. Cabeza hueca. -¿¡Que? ¡El cabeza hueca lo serás tú! Grrrrrr-

Salió de la piscina y segundos más tarde desaparecía saltando de rama en rama, pues mejor, así no... ¿a dónde irá? ò.ó No me importa mucho la verdad... ¿No se habrá ido con otra? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No?

.-¡Banzai!

Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf.

.-¡Hirooo ya estoy aquí! –dijo nadando hacia mi con cara de psicópata perseguidora y antes de pudiera salir por patas ya se había abalanzado sobre mi- ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? –y así sucesivamente hasta que mi mente harta de sentir '¿sabes que?' reaccionó, mi técnica vuelta en mi contra...-

.-¡¿Qué!

.-Hiei hizo trampas.

.-Ah, claro... –relación de ideas, Hiei igual a enano insufrible pervertido igual a Japón igual a Japón ganó a Francia igual a Francia era yo...- ¿¡Como? ¿Y porque no lo dijiste? ¡Es un tramposo! ¡No es justooooooooo!

.-Es yo quería perder. –sonrisa pervertida de mi amiga, uy uy- ¡Ya sabes! Jiji! El premio de consolación y todo ESO.

.-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? OO

.-Ayyy, mi inocente Hiro...

.-¡Dímelo! Venga dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... dímelo... –etc etc-

Y así poco a poco empezó a oscurecer y así abandonamos la piscina... Bueno... Había sido un día entretenido, aún así ahora me sabía mal haberle dicho 'pervertido' en la cara, como normalmente lo pienso solo, quizás se haya enfadado... ¿Y si ahora me odia a muerte? Buaaaaaa.

.-Natsuki. -¿Eh? ¿Minamino? Kyaaaaa, aiii... La costumbre...- Me gustas. –Ah claro... Se acercó me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, un sospechoso guiño de ojo y se fue con Nami. ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Miau? ¿De que va esto? ¿¡Que me he perdido? Uh…Claro ese guiño indicaba que era broma… ¿Entonces porque lo habrá…?-

.-¡Adiós Hiro! –se despidió por último Aya-

Ahora estaba sola, con una confusión mental, con mi dilema mental de haberle dicho 'pervertido' a cierto demonio... No había sido quizás mi mejor tarde. Me giré para volver a mi dulce hogar cuando...

.-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡No me pegues esos sustos, idiota! –girarte de repente y encontrarte a cierto demonio de ojos carmesí así por que sí...- Me darás un ataque... –me miró con cara de 'a sido TODO culpa tuya' o 'soy la inocencia personificada'-

.-¿A ti...? –parecía dudoso al preguntar, oh 'el gran rey del hielo' dudando, ya claro... Con que me iba a salir ahora...- ¿Te gusta el kitsune? -¿Kitsune? ¿Zorro? ¿Miau?-

.-A si... –Bueno me gustan mucho más los lobos o los gatos... Pero los zorros también me gustan y...- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –Si sus dientes no fueran tan resistentes se hubiesen partido, ya que los estaba apretando con fuerza, estaba enfadado... ¿Solo porque me gustaban los zorros? ¿Qué tenía en contra de los pobres animales?- ¿Hi...? Ah...

Es la primera vez que... que me abraza... De esa forma... Algo entre miedo y ¿posesión? Es extraño... Me siento culpable, porque este así... ¿Será porque le llame 'pervertido'? Me late fuerte el corazón y mis mejillas seguro que son más rojas que los tomates...

.-¿Q-que estas ha-haciendo? –¿se ha vuelto loco o que? ¿Tanto le había afectado al cerebro que a mi me gustasen esos animales?-

.-¿Tu que crees? ¬¬ -con su mirada aún pasota y de frialdad, ni en momentos así la puede cambiar...-

.- Ah… esto… yo… / … -¿Qué le digo? Me quedo sin palabras... ¿Por... que?-

.-¿Te gusta o no? –me soltó, que insistente con la preguntita...-

.-¿Quien? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –podría haberme lo preguntado mientras me abrazaba... ¡Agh! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Aya me pega su instinto pervertido, kyaaa!-

.-¡El kitsune! –otra vez….¿para que quiere saber si me gustan los zorros? Quizás les tenga alergia o algo parecido, o un trauma de pequeño...- ¡KURAMA!

.- ¿Kurama? Eeeh... ¿Minamino? OO -¿pero que esta diciendo ahora? ¿De donde ha sacado eso? Idiota...- Pero, a-a ti que mas te da si me gusta ¿o no? ¬/¬

.- Pues… ¡Me da! ¡A ti que te importa el porque te lo pregunto! –será... Que pronto se me agota la paciencia con él...-

.- Pues… ¡Tienes razón! Pues si, si que me gusta, ¿y que? –idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Pero si ya le dije que quién me gustaba era él. ¿No se fia, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota-

Se quedó en silencio, sin mirarme a la cara, desviando la mirada... Muy bien...

.-¿¡Algún problema? No dirás que tengo mal gusto, ¿verdad? -idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota- ¡Ya sé! –Aunque quizás no era porque estaba celoso de Minamino... Quizás yo no le gustaba y le gustaba...- ¡Lo que pasa es que te gusta a ti! ¡No puede ser! –poses dramáticas de nuevo, podría dedicarme al teatro profesional...- ¡Te has pasado a la otra acera!

.- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? OO

.-¡Ahora no lo niegues! –moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo como una niña pequeña, mientras el pobre (de pobre nada, monada) Hiei se desesperaba por momentos- Snif... Que cruel...

.-¡Eres una cabeza hueca! –otra directa donde duele-

.-¡Tu un pervertido! Snif... –con mocos colgando y un montón de lágrimas que podría competir con Nobita de Doreamon-

Y así el día llegó a su fin... Yo volví a mi dulce hogar dejando atrás al maldito demonio que decía que se iba con una tal 'Mokuro'. ¿Quién es ESE? ¿o ESA? Bueno a mi no me importa, claro que no... ¿Para que me iba a importar? Hummm...

:CONTINUARÁ:

Bienvenidos al rincón paranoico de la autora, por favor mentes inocentes a parte… (Aya: te incluyes cuando hablas?) Yo no soy inocente… (Nami: quien era la del globito en la fiesta mayor gritando 'mira nami cuantos glooooobos') Ejem, ejem… Por favor… Vivencias personales no… xD (nota mental: eso es verdad, nooooo, ¿Qué imagen tendrán de mi mis lectores?)

**_Nino-san_** (o sama como prefieras), voy a responderte, jojo. A ver… Le pegué a Aya en la espalda donde 'anda que coincidencia' tenía una herida no curada. La ropa la recuperé gracias a la ayuda del enano, como no, jujuju, en una situación real aún estaría detrás de ellas… (Aya: como aquella vez que…) Sección caritas xD a ver… tendré que dejar volar la imaginación (Nami: pues como siempre…) TT

1 Le cayó mi ropa… ín-ti-ma, fue… mmm… oO (algo así? xDDD)

2 cuando se supone que dormía (en realidad estaba despierta, jaja xDD) era… nn (Aya: va a ser que, era más bien… ò-ó) (nami: pero que dices era… ¬¬) nos aclaramos?

3 La cara de la pelea, sería… O.X (Aya: yo iba ganando por supuesto)

4 Cuando recibí el review… n.n ('un review de nino-sama') luego un… OO ('dioxxx que largo') TToTT ('ay que ser fuerte') oO ('a ver a ver') o/o ('y a esto que respondo yo?) algo así xDDD

A por cierto me gusto mucho tu vivencia de la maleta, jojo xD

Sonya chan, me alegro que te guste! A mi también me gusto ese beso (al principio no lo iba a incluir… Pero luego lo puse, ese día estaba yo muy azúcar xD) Lo de los servicios es un recursos que utilizo mucho (me pasó en la vida real… sin querer…) así que habrá alguno más… xDDD Y lo que pasará después serán alguna escenita de amor y… Alguna de celos… Alguna de traiciones… Posibles muertes (TT) yo no por supuesto, jojo. (Aya: me da miedo) (nami: jajaja, que se atreva a matarnos, juas) ok ok TT

Rocker girl, xiii, quizás este fic sea un pelín largo (nami: eso es porque no sabes como acabarlo) (Aya: es un desastre) buaaaaa, lo de las maletas es una vivencia que tuve… En final de curso, snif… Que mal lo pase, el comedor de nuestro camping parecía una tienda de mi ropa xDDD

Ana, gracias de nuevo, si… los ánimos me ayudan mucho a seguir. (Aya: aaaaaa, pero cuando te los doy yo a ti no. ¿eh?) a bueno eso… emm… Me alegro que te gusteeee nn

Me despido!

(Aya: NOS despedimos) Os recuerdo que este fic lo escribo YO ¬¬ (Aya: no te quejes…) buaaaaaa TT


	16. Celos, celitos

Pues eso... Ya vamos por el capítulo 16... Ayyy... Como pasa el tiempo.

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 16: Lágrimas y… Demonios un demonio.**

¿¡Y a mi qué que se hubiese ido con ESA? ¿¡Qué me iba a importar a mi? ¡Le odiooooooo! (escena, Natsuki fuera de si pegándole a cierto peluche de un tigre que tiene por la habitación) Idiotaaaaaaaaa.

.-¡Natsuki!

.-¡Hiroooooo!

¡Púdrete imbécil con esa 'Mukuro'! ¡Ojalá te parta un rayooooooooooo!

.-¿Hiro?

.-¡¿No sabéis picar o qué! –hummm... No tenía porque haberme afectado, porque no me afectaba en absoluto... Claro que no... Que se hubiese ido al mundo de los demonios con ESA o… ESE-

.-Tenemos una misión, Natsu. –esa era Nami intentando que colase, no y no, no pensaba ir donde estaba el idiota del enano pervertido, le odio, le odio-

.-¡YA ME HE HARTADO!

PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Me has hecho mucho daño Ayako! Eres una bruta ¬¬ -ahora tenía un buen golpe tipo Shin Chan, joooo, cuando se enfada es muy peligrosa...- No se como Gin te soporta... Snifff...

.-Por lo menos no nos peleamos como vosotros. Jojojo, somos la parejita ideal. –gesto loreal-

.-¿¡Quién te da dicho que nos hemos peleado? ¡Falsooooo!

.-Pues ven con nosotras al Makai.

.-No.

.-Ves.

.-No me convencerás ¬¬

.-¿Quieres probar?

.-Hummm...

.-¿Vas a venir?

Una de dos, o me tragaba mi orgullo y aceptaba ir a la misión o, me sometía a varias amenazas a las cuales finalmente me desesperaría y acabaría por aceptar ir...

.-Bueno...

Y así, con mi orgullo de vacaciones a Hawai. Las tres detectives nos dirigimos al mundo infernal, por primera vez claro... Nos acompañaba solo Yusuke, porque los otros tenían cosas que hacer, o simplemente se escaqueaban de no venir.

.-¡Está por ahí! –gritó de repente Yusuke y empezó a correr, seguidamente las tres también empezamos a correr, aunque era difícil seguir el paso del ex detective- Ah si es... –se detuvo- ¡Hiei!

AGGGGGGGGGGGH, la última persona/demonio con la que quería encontrarme.

.-Hn. –fijo su mirada glacial en Yusuke mientras yo le lanzaba miradas de 'No te soporto'-

.-¿No habrás visto a este tipo?

Fotografía del demonio ese tan feo que nos había tocado capturar, todos tan feos... Por una vez podría haber alguno más guapo... Aún así poseía un gran poder.

.-No.

.-Esto es demasiado grande... –se quejó Yusuke soltando un bostezo- Pues decidido. -¿Decidido que?- Podemos dividirnos. –mala idea, porque eso de 'dividirnos' no se porque siempre me implicaba quedarme a solas con el enano-

.-¡Me parece bien! –gritaron a la vez Ayako y Nami-

.-A mi no. –grrrrrrrrrr, encima tenía que decirlo a la vez que yo?- No me imites ¬¬

.-Pues decidido. Tres contra dos. Nos dividimos.

.-Yo nunca he dicho en colaborar ¬¬ -se quejó el idiota del enano, pues que se pudra-

.-¡Perfecto! –dije yo, así no me tocaba con él ni de coña- ¡A piedra, papel, tijeras!

Y como podéis haber imaginado, yo perdí y me tocó ir con Yusuke... Bueno... Tocaría correr... Dejamos atrás al enano quién se fue en dirección contraria, mejor para mi, que se vaya con... ¿¡Se habrá ido con ESA? Hummmmmmmmmmmmm... No estoy celosa...

.-Yu... –ah...- ¿¡Yusukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? -¿No os parece que tengo un don para perderme?- Mierda... Yusukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –y para caerme por barrancos también- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

PLOF, por suerte el típico árbol te para la caída, pero como consecuencia te das un buen golpe... Snif...

.-Otra vez perdida... Hay que tener mala suerte...

.-¡Hey! ¡Natsu! –Ah…- ¿Te has caído? Voy a ayudarte… -

Ah… Bieeeen. Que suerte tengo, hoy tengo suerte… Uy… Si tengo suerte quiere decir que hoy pasará algo malo, porque claro no es normal que tenga suerte…

.-Ah… ¡Gracias! –bueno, encima que me salva tenía que darle las gracias…- Ette… -era algo incómodo… Ya que normalmente no hablaba mucho con Gin a no ser que estuviese Ayako con él…- ¿Has visto a los demás?

.-Se acerca.

¿Eh? ¿Quién? Bueno… En mi intento de no pegarme un buen golpe contra el final del precipicio me había dado un golpazo (menor de la que podría haber sufrido) contra el árbol y por ello había perdido mis lentillas. Pero igualmente podía ver como los árboles iban cayendo y…

.-Ponte detrás de mi. -¿Eh? ¡Ni que yo fuese tan débil! Además no se supone… ¿Qué él está con Ayako? Pues que se vaya con ella, aunque claro… Yo sola… con el malo (feo) de turno… pues…- Ah.

Los últimos árboles cayeron y… ¿¡Hiei con un tutú rosa? (Paranoias de Aya, Nami y Natsu, no hagáis caso xD) Era broma… El demonio más feo y grande del mundo mundial estaba frente nuestro, con su energía aumentándola y prepararse para matarnos.

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaa! ¡Kyeeeeeeee! –de solo mover la mano ya nos había tirado para atrás, por mi suerte yo no había sufrido mucho… Pero…- ¡Uwaa! Perdona. No tendrías que haberme ayudado…

.-Jajaja. –y el tío se ríe…- ¡Me gustan los grandes oponentes! –Frikis de la lucha…- Natsu ves a buscar a los otros. -¿'Natsu'? En fin…-

.-Ah bueno… claro… ¡No te mueras! ¿Eh? –y de un saltó y con una gran agilidad que no se de donde la he sacado salgo corriendo disparada para donde me parece, por favor… Que estén por esa dirección…-

¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan grande? ¿Por qué no tenía sentido de la orientación? ¿Por qué no tenía ese tercer ojo para…? ¡Claro! ¡Hiei puede ayu…! No… Estoy enfadada… Pero la vida de Gin depende de ello.. Y como se muera, yo le seguiré por la irá de Ayako… ¿Qué tengo… Que hacer…?

.-Ah…

.-Hn. –pasando de mi, anda eso no era muy 'ANORMAL' en nuestra relación. ¿¡De que relación estoy hablando! Ah…-

.-¡Hiei! –sigue pasando de mi- Es que… Gin… Verás…

.-Primero el kitsune y luego…

.-¡Has de ayudarme! –me parece a mi o no le ha gustado que le interrumpa su 'súper discurso'- Tengo que buscar… a las demás…

.-Hn. –mirada, ostras, se ha dignado a mirarme, buena señal- Hn. –su mano removiendo mi pelo (más despeinado de lo que estaba no podía quedar)- Cabeza hueca. –otra directa-

.-Buaaaaaaaa, ayuda… -cara Nobita de Doraemon-

Se destapó el jagan o tercer ojo, estuvo un rato en silencio y finalmente lo volvió a cerrar.

.-Ya me pagarás con tus servicios.

.-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

.-Están por ahí, a pocos metros. –me señaló una dirección y se giró- Voy a ayudar…

¿Eh? ¿Va a ayudar a Gin? Uy uy uy uy, ¿veis como hoy no es un día NORMAL?

.-Eeeh… -le detuve con un 'eeh', bien… ¿Y ahora que Natsuki?- Este… Yo… -'No te mueras' 'Ni se te ocurra palmarla' 'buena suerte' 'te quiero' (¿Comooo?) 'ves con cuidado'- Este… Gracias. –mirada de 'para eso me llamas?'- Y… Tu… Demonio… No… Acerques…

Bien… Bien… No se había enterado de nada y me veía a mi con cara de no poder terminar un enunciado y…

.-¡No te mueras! –roja como un tomate, junté suficiente valor, un día no muy normal ya lo decía yo… y me acerqué y… y… lo siguiente es algo confuso para mi… me acerqué y… Y… uní mis labios con los de él por milésimas de segundo- ¡Me voy a buscarlas!

Huyendo por patas, así se hace… Ay que ver… le besó y me salgo corriendo, tampoco sabría que decirle y…

.-¡Aya! ¡Nami! –ya las había encontrado- Gin va a… -fiuuuuuuuuum, Ayako saliendo disparada tirándo de mi-

.-¿¡Que le ha pasado a MI Gin! ¿Y que hacías tu con él? ¬¬

Después de explicarle todo el rollo, omitiendo por supuesto el beso con el demonio de fuego y alguna otra frase, llegamos hasta donde Hiei y Gin estaban parando al demonio, Gin parecía algo más herido que el enano.

.-¡Agh! ¡Mi Giiiin!

.-¡Cuidado! Kyaaaaaaaaa. –mi gritó quizás había llegado demasiado… tarde…- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –veis… Yo siempre había pensado que cuando ves que cierto malo feo de turno te lanzaba un ataque pues tu reaccionabas y claro… te apartabas, pues no. Había confirmado que hacía siempre lo mismo que las pavas de las películas típicas americanas-

Y claro… También por acto reflejo te tapas los ojos con las manos mientras sigues y sigues gritando, y cuando llevas unos cinco minutos a tu rollo te das cuenta de que el ataque ese no viene… Y te preguntas… '¿Se lo habrán llevado los extraterrestres?'

.-Ah… -¿Q…? No… Es ketchup claro… Porque… No podía ser… Que… Gin estuviese tan… Herido… ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que… no…?- ¿Aya verdad que…? –Este poder… Que aumenta… Tan deprisa es…- Ayako tu…

Se enfada, su poder aumenta, estallará y… ¿¡Se nos llevará a la tumba con el tío feo ese? Nooooooooo.

.-¡Aya paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –como siempre me pasa llego tarde y en la 'p' ya había soltado todo su poder, que como os habréis dado cuenta, era muchísimo más grande que el mío, bueno vale… Lo mío era… 'El poder oculto que nunca sale a la luz', queda chulo dicho así eh?- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! –un día de estos tengo que contar cuantos 'kyaaaas' digo al largo del día-

.-¡Cuidado Natsuki! –Ah… Hiei…-

Solo recuerdo tener cierto parecido a esos pobres pececitos del mar siempre mojaditos y bajo agua, y no poder respirar bien… Aún así… Sentía que alguien me protegía…

:Continuará:

Bienvenidos a la sección de paranoias de la autora, o contestaciones a reviews. No apto para personas inocentes… (silencio sepulcral) muajajaja, parece que hoy no han venido… (silencio…) Esto es demasiado extraño… En fin… ¡A continuación la sección de reviews! nn

**Nino sama**: El besito que le da Kurama a Natsu era para poner a Hiei celoso, juas juas xDD Sección preguntas, Hiei hizo trampa con el tercer ojo y no se como hacer trampas a los barquitos, será porque siempre pierdo… Buaaaa. Por cierto me encanta leer tus reviews de verdad, lo que pasa es que soy perezosa xD Sección caritas, wiiii xD 1 emm… la cara sería una de superior tipo òwÓ (Aya: ¿En serio te imaginas a Hiei con esa cara? U¬¬) Emm… ¡2! Sería… ò0ó ¡3! Me gusta hacer esta sección xDD ¡4! Mmm… no sé… mmm… ¿una carita así nn o OO o xDDD? ¡5! Mmm… la cara de hiel, la misma de siempre supongo… mm… òó (me ha gustado eso del 'pervertido' xD)

**Rockergirl**: claro, siempre están discutiendo… xD que se les va a hacer xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Sonya chan**: No sé… ¿Cómo aprendió Hiei a hundir la flota? Hum… habrá que investigarlo… Si, el amor es tan bonito (Nami: eso no lo dices cuando escribes el fic) ¿eh? ¿Qué? Que va, que va. A Shadow… Shadow tiene otro papel en el fic, ya lo verás… Muajajajaja xD Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque creo que esta vez la celosa es Natsu xDDD

**Ayako**: ¡Aya! xD Una de los personajes mandando un review, hum… xDD Eso de manager… no se… xD ¡Gambate en tus fics! Yeaaaah. No, no, el mejor personaje del fic es… ¡Shadow! Noooo, el mejor Natsuki xDDD juas juas xD ¡Byes!

Ahora la pregunta del millón (Aya: ¿de que va esto?) Neeeh… Paranoias autora. Me gustaría que me dijerais como os imagináis a los personajes, tipo… Yo a Natsuki la veo igualita a Bunny (de carácter) xDDDD Es que es para ver como os las imagináis de personalidad

Atte. Natsuki Minami nn


	17. Sugar, sugar

Si… Tengo una meta para este capítulo… ¡Voy a poner un montón de azúcar! Si, lo conseguiré… yo puedo hacerlo… ¿Verdad? TT0TT

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 17: Oh sugar, sugar.**

No recuerdo lo que ocurrió luego, solo sé que me he levantado estornudando, en el templo de la vieja milenaria (Genkai) con algunas vendas por los brazos. Recuerdo que el poder espiritual de Aya se disparó, y luego… '¡Cuidado Natsuki!' Kyaaaa. Que vergüenza (montándose la película) Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre… Ayyyyyyyy. (nota mental: ¿Cuándo me convertí en una pava cursi?)

.-¡Hoy va a ser un gran día! –dije abriendo con energía la puerta en donde estaba e instantáneamente desde detrás se oyó un 'a ver si cerramos la puerta' de la dormida Nami- ¡Ya cierroooooo! –y me alejé saltando al estilo heidi-

¡Que emocionada estoy! Fui capaz de besar a Hiei y… (nota mental: aunque solo fuese por medio segundo) Kyaaaaa. Además me ayudó cuando estaba desesperada y perdida, y también cuando estaba en peligro… Peligro… Creo que me dejo algo…

.-Baka kitsune. -¿eh? Esa es la voz de Hiei, kyaaa. No… En serio… ¿Desde cuando soy tan pava? (nota mental: ¿desde el primer capítulo?)- Estúpidos sentimientos nigens.

Bueno eso era una… ¿Espiación de conversación? Pero es que me invadía la curiosidad de que hablaban… ¿Sentimientos nigens? ¿De que sentimientos humanos hablan?

.-Pero si se te nota a distancia. -¿El que? ¿¡Porque yo no noto nada?-

.-Es por vuestra culpa. –siempre dando la culpa a los demás-

¿¡Pero de que hablaban? (cotilla, que cotilla soy) Ah… Me han pillado, bueno Kurama me ha mirado fijamente, suelta una risita, vale… me queda claro que no me podía dedicar a ser 'James Bond' en femenino… Lo sé.

.-Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que se acerca, bajas la guardia. Tx tx. –moviendo el dedo de un lado para otro-

¿Eh? De repente Kurama abre la puerta y claro… Como yo, inteligentemente, me he apoyado en la puerta pues digamos que el suelo no sabe muy bien… ¡PLOF! Duele, duele, duele… Encima por si fuera poco te lanzan miradas de '¿Qué haces tu aquí?' '¿Espiabas?'

.-¡Jejeje! –bueno, que no se nota que les espiaba, no… ¿verdad?- Es que pasaba por aquí… -y claro como soy una cotilla pues…- ¡Jejeje!

.-Hn. –Hiei desvió su mirada hacia la esquina más lejana de la habitación, Kurama solo sonrió y generoso él me ayudó a levantarme-

.-Ah… Gracias… -después de levantarme solté otro 'jeje' de risa pava para demostrar que esta situación es incómoda… Luego un silencio sepulcral…- Ah bueno… Yo… -momentos en que pides 'tierra trágame', pero mejor no probarlo no vaya a ser que esta vez funcionen mis poderes… Poderes… ¿Poderes?- ¡Ah! Me voy a ver como está Aya. ¡Hasta luego! –bien… huyo como siempre…-

Suerte que me he acordado de que Aya también, bueno supongo, estaba herida… Aunque cuando me he levantado no estaba con nosotras donde…

.-Donde estará… -PLAF, bien…- ¡Uwaaaa! ¡Perdona! Ah…

.-Ah no, a sido culpa mía… -Esta chica es la que siempre está con el cuadro de Picasso. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Ayako está en esa habitación. –sonrisa amable- Aún no he podido curarle por completo, las heridas a Gin…

.-Ah, gracias… -¿Cómo se llamaba?-

.-¡Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –voz del cuadro de picasso…-

.-Ah, Kazuma…

.-¡No la toques deforme! ¬¬ -voz del enano separando a los 'enamorados', hum-

Bah, pasó de esa conversación.

.-¡Ayaaaaaaa! –entrando animadamente- ¿Aya? –estaba durmiendo, entonces mejor no despertarla que sino…-

Que tranquilos se ven durmiendo… ¿Qué debió pasar luego que Ayako dejara ir todo su poder? En fin, supongo que no voy a sacar nada quedándome aquí…

.-Hijmmm… -¿Eh? ¿Habla en sueños? Lo más sigilosamente que pude me acerqué a Aya. ¿Me lo habré imaginado? A ver… A ver… Acerco con cuidado la mano a Aya y… Eso es el fallo más grande de mi vida- ¡Soy un tiburón! –ÑAM-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es una carnívora asesina. ¡Suéltame! Kyaaaaaaaaa. ¡Mi pobre manoooooooooooo! SOS (quiero arroz Sos xDD)

.-¡Conejo! Ñam ñam.

.-Buaaaaa. ¡Suéltame Ayaaaaaa!

.-Ugh. –Ah… Si hacemos ruido Gin no se podrá recuperar, hummmm, he de aguantar… el… dolor…-

.-Jijiji. –por fin me había soltado- ¡Solo falta…! –cara de psicópata con babas cayéndole- ¡Llevarlo a la olla!

.-¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sonido de varios muebles y adornos rotos, gritos de una pava que estaba a punto de ser devorada por su amiga sonámbula psicópata. Finalmente una enfadada Genkai entra y con la excusa de 'A los enfermos se les da silencio' empieza ella también a destruir parte del mobiliario.

.-Esta juventud de verdad… -acabó por finalizar después de haber conseguido despertar a Ayako-

.-¡Necesita reposo en silencio! –intervino de repente la chica de antes, Yukina creo… La verdad es que… Me recuerda a alguien…¿A quién…?-

.-¿Se recuperara… verdad? –preguntó Aya a Yukina, esta sonrió, pero luego la miró tristemente-

.-No lo sé. –volvió a sonreír y amablemente nos 'echó' de la habitación-

¿Y si no se recupera? Eso será como… Morirse supongo. Bueno no sería… Digo… Que… Se morirá.¡No! ¡No he de ser gafe! Seguro que se recupera, porque él no es como yo… Que soy tan débil y… ¡Yo también me volveré tan fuerte como Octopus! Noooo, que a ese se lo cargan, pues como…

.-Tengo hambre…

Pues eso, tan fuerte como el hambre… ¿Eh?

.-Pero si acabamos de comer. –le recordé a Nina que se había recargado en mi (eso implicaba que casi me caigo) y que soltaba cada 'Grooooo' su estómago-

.-Tengo… mucha… hambre… Usagi…

.-Okay… Que pillo las directas. –le extendí la mano-

.-¿Eh?

.-Que me des dinero y te traigo algo de comer, no creo que quieras otra vez comida de Genkai. –si… no es que estando en el templo sea un hotel de cinco estrellas… Antes cocinaba Yukina, pero como ella cuidaba de Gin pues…-

.-Jeje. –sonrisa- Usagi…

.-No.

.-Pero si aún…

.-No pienso invitarte.

.-Onegai… (por favor)

.-Ette… -claro… cuando te miran con ojos del gato de Shrek te planteas si invitarla o no, y finalmente…- Ahora vuelvo.

Sales del templo sabiendo que ya puedes decirle adiós a ese peluche tan mono de Totoro (de nuevo).

.-Snif… Una vez… (una vez…) Perdí… (perdí…) Un peluchín del Totorín… (un peluchín del totorín…) –los paréntesis es el eco, y es una canción, ponedle el ritmo que queráis- Sniff…

Y tras recorrer varios metros, porque claro… La vieja no podía vivir cerca de la civilización comercial, y no iba a gastar mi dinero en ir en tren… No, la chica materialista que vive en mi no me lo permitiría nunca, encontré una tienda de esos pececitos que por dentro hay chocolate, ahora no se como se llaman… En fin…

.-A ver, a ver… -sinceramente, ya que había venido me compraría yo alguno-

.-Yo quiero uno de los caros. De esos de ahí.

.-Okay… Uno para Nina, otro para Aya…

.-Hn. Yo también.

.-Uno para Hiei, otro para Aya, uno para Nina y para mi. ¡Cuatro por favor!

.-Aquí tiene.

.-¡Muchas gracias! –Eh… No se… ¿No tengo la sensación de que…?- ¿¡Que se supone que hacéis aquí?

.-Pasear.

.-Seguirte.

.-Oh ya claro… ¿¡Como que seguirme? –me había gastado el doble de lo que pensaba, ahora adiós a ese llavero del Totoro tan mono y…- Os aprovecháis de mi inocencia y…

.-Me das el mío.

.-Ah si claro ten. Y luego me sacáis el doble y…

.-Me voy para el templo. Byes.

.-Byes byes. Y claro luego vas y… ¡Pero bueno! Que injusticia… Va y se va… Grrrrr. En fin… Habrá que volver y…

Sino vuelvo pronto ya se habrá comido cualquier cosa y entonces… ¡Me habré gastado mis yenes para nada! Y eso no se puede permitir.

.-Ah… -un día de esos me pegaré con una chincheta un mapa- ¿Por donde?

.-La derecha. –ah claro… ¿eing?-

Ah claro es verdad, a él también le he comprado uno de esos pececitos…

.-¿Y ahora? –increíble. ¿Cómo podía ser que se supiese el camino de cabo a rabo y rabo a cabo cuando tenía el mismo sentido de la orientación que yo? Es decir, poco poquito…- ¿Cómo es que…? –Quizás le gustaba la vieja milenaria… Nooooo, primero el cuadro de Picasso y luego Genkai increíble…- ¿te sabes tan bien el camino?

.-Porque voy a menudo.

Silencio, silencio incómodo, risa de nuevo pava 'jeje' y de paso un 'ah claro' y mentalmente un 'elemental mi querido Watson'.

.-A ver a mi hermana, cabeza hueca.

Directa. ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Cómo que Genkai es su hermana? No puede seeeeeeeeeer. Un momento… Claro… A quién se parecía Yukina es a… Jeje… Eso explicaría muchas cosas, claro… Entonces… ¿¡Iba a luchar por el amor del cuadro de Picasso contra su propia hermana? (Natsuki montándose la película) (otra vez)

.-Aaaah… No sabía que tuvieses una… hermana.

Si bueno claro, a ver Natsuki. ¿Sabes acaso algo de Hiei? Claro… Es un pervertido… Un pervertido… Un… ¿Pervetido? Ah se me olvidaba, un pervertido enano demonio. ¿Algo más? Mmm…

.-¡Que es Punki! –silencio total, bien… a veces de verdad que… uf…- jejeje. –risa nerviosa-

.-¿Pero que dices?

.-Jejeje. –ahí, ahí, que se vea el pedazo diccionario que tengo- Emmm… Pues… Verás… Humm… -…-

.-No hace falta saberlo todo de alguien para que te guste.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿¡A que viene eso?

.-Tu sabrás. –le clavó el diente a su pescadito de chocolate-

.-¿Cómo que 'tu sabrás'? ¡Si tienes algo que decirme me lo dices directamente! –que las indirectas nunca fueron lo mío y… creo que no lo serán…- ¿Vas a decirme algo o no?

.-Cabeza hueca.

.-¡Buaaaaaaa! No me digas así, cruel…

Y seguidamente, yo también mordí mi pesadito con chocolatito, cruel Hiei, snif… Ya faltaba poco para llegar, mejor… Bueno no… Así podía estar asolas con Hiei… Ayyyyyyy no pienses eso natsu, jiji. (otra vez Natsuki montándose la película como no…)

.-Yo… -¿mmm?- tampoco lo se todo de ti… -¿eing?-

.-¿A fe guienge efo? Ñam ñam.

.-Habla con la boca vacía. –no si encima, dándome clases de educación-

.-¿A que viene eso? –repetí y… volví a clavarle el diente a mi pescadito y…-

.-Que me gustas.

.-Puaf puaf puaf. –ahora mi pescadito estaba siendo usado como misiles contra una pobre ancianita de la calle- ¿Eing? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Eing?

.-NO te lo voy a repetir. –mirando hacia otro lado-

.-¡Dímelo otra vez! Que no te he escuchado bien. ¡Venga va, Venga va, Venga va, Venga va, Venga va, Venga va, Venga va, Venga va, Venga va!

.-NO.

.-¡Venga!

.-NO.

.-¿Por qué no? –puchero suplicante-

.-Porque no.

.-Joooo. Pues entonces… -lagrimones- ¡Me comeré yo tu pescado!

Y con esa cara de psicópata que tengo a veces (es decir casi nunca… yo tengo una cara que refleja dulzura, jojo) (nota mental: no se yo…) me abalancé contra el pescadito inocente del enano pervertido.

.-¡Ya lo tengo! –natsuki ahora con pintas de superior- jajaja. ¡Te lo he quitado! –bien… parecía que no se inmutaba…- Eh que te he quitado el pescadito. Mira, mira, mira. –alzando los brazos y moviendo el pescado- ¿Lo ves? –nada de nada Humm- ¡Mira Hi…! –hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- ¡Pues me lo como! –dicho y hecho- ¿Guezzzz?

.-Payasa. -¡¿Pero de que va!- Je. –uy uy uy uy, esa sonrisa pervertida indica 'Natsuki apártate de él ahora mismo', pero como últimamente tengo los días de hacer lo contrario de lo que me dice mi… mi… conciencia se podría llamar…-

.-Eeeeh… ¡Mira que bonito día hace hoy! Y has visto esas… esas… esas… -kyaaaaaa, la mano fría de Hiei me removía el pelo, noooo, no me he de volver cursis, no no no, (nota mental: cursi no… Pero pava quizás lo sea…) noooooo- e… sas…

Una vez más, sentí esos labios contra los míos, y esta vez… conseguí corresponderlos.

Mientras me besaba me estaba acariciando el pelo suavemente… Me empujo a poco a poco hasta apoyarnos en un árbol…La verdad es que exactamente no sabía que hacer…solamente…me dejaba llevar por unos sentimientos que podían más que mi propia razón… Separamos lentamente nuestros labios, para poder respirar…Hiei se acercó más a mi…me abrazó…y me susurró dulcemente al oído dos palabras…"Te quiero…"

:**Continuará**:

Y ahora pensaréis, '¿ese párrafo lo ha escrito esta autora?' y la respuesta es fácil… ¡No! xD ¡Muchas gracias a Ayako Sendoh que me escribió el ultimo párrafo ya que a mi no me quedó bien la azúcar! Muajajaja Emm… Esta vez no contestaré review (si alguien quiere que se lo conteste porque no puede dormir sino se lo contesto pues que me lo diga y en el próximo se lo contesto ;P) Porque ahora… ¡Os describiré a las 4 protagonistas! (un 'sí ya tocaba' se oye de fondo) ejem… U¬¬

Empecemos por la mejor de todas (Aya: ¿Yo?) ¡Natsuki! Muajaja, veamos (yo para descripciones valgo poco ya os lo digo…) bajita (1,58… nooooooooooooooooooo TT), cabellos largos castaños normalmente recogidos en dos coletas o en una o suelto, como le de el día… xDD Ojos castaños… Y… No se que más deciros… Sería tipo 'Miki' de Marmalade Boy (con la personalidad llorona que tiene a veces xDDD)

Ahora Ayako, más alta que Natsuki… TT cabellos rubios oscuro normalmente sin recoger… y ojos azules. (Xi, de personalidad igualita que Akane de Ranma xDDDDD)

Nami, también más alta que Natsu… (ironías del destino) Cabellos castaños rizados largos y ojos verdes. (Es la más vieja de todas :P) (nami: te recuerdo que nos llevamos MESES) (natsu: eso da igual, jujuju, vieeeeeeeja ¬¬) (nami: toooooorpe) (natsu: bueno dejémoslo que pierdo yo…. TT)

Y por último Shadow (si… ese personaje que parece que este olvidado… Gomen… TT), más bajita que Natsuki (natsu: aleluya), 1,55 creo que era… cabellos castaños cortos siempre sin recoger y rizados, ojos castaños…

Y me dejo a Nina porque no se como describírosla… Imagináosla como'Nina Sakura' de Ultra Maniac… Supongo… UUuu

Espero no haberme dejado ningún dato importante, muchas gracias por vuestro reviews, me emociona recibirlos en serio… TToTT

Hasta el próximo! nn


	18. La tienda extraña

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 18: Traición.**

Entonces no lo había escuchado mal… ¿¡Se estaba declarando? Pe… Pero…

.-… -parece que me miraba esperando una contestación, oh oh, bueno… A ver…-

.-P…Pu… Pue… Y… Yo… V… Ve… -aaaaaaaaaaaaah, no puedo decir nada, estoy muy nerviosa, ayyyy. ¿Qué le digo? No se como decírselo, sniff…- Pues… -oh, una palabra entera, eso es un gran paso para la humanidad… Bueno no exactamente…-

.-O si o no, pero no 'pues'. Termina ya de hablar.

.-¡No seas impaciente! ¡Es por tu culpa! Si dejarás de presionarme ¬¬

.-Eso no es verdad. Eres una cabeza hueca.

.-¡Y tu un enano pervertido!

.-¡Cabeza hueca!

.-¡Enano per…! -otra vez sus labios- ¡Si no paras de besarme no te contestaré! / 

.-Fiu fiu. ¡Parejita! –silencio total…-

Situación de '¿Nos habrá visto?', pregunta un poco idiota la verdad, porque claro si ya sabes que lo ha visto como que preguntárselo… En situaciones así hay que ser muy abierto de mente y dar contestaciones inteligentes.

.-No es lo que parece, Aya.

Nooooooo, no es lo que parece, en absoluto. A ver, estaba yo contra un árbol apoyada tranquilamente, Hiei contra mi, besándonos y en absoluto no es lo que parece… ¡Ah por dios! Que no era tan corta como yo… TT0TT

.-¿No? –sonrisa de esas de 'no que va, que te he pillado'- Pues… -se acercó, buaaaa, en este momento quieres salir por patas, pero hay cierto e insignificante detalle- Se os ve muy juntitos. –Ese era el insignificante detallito, que aún la situación se había movido un centímetro- Yo que estaba preocupada. –suspiro-

.-Ah claro… -ah claro, vaya respuesta-

.-Bueno, bueno. –mirada pervertida- Y si continuáis lo vuestro en el templo.

.-¿What? ¿Qué? ¿Continuar que? –roja, roja, roja- Uwaaaaaaaaa. –empujando a Hiei- ¡Venga vamos al templo! Que le debo el pescadito a Nina. –saliendo corriendo hacia el templo- Venga, venga.

¿Me gusta, no me gusta, me gusta, no me gusta…? Ayyy… Pero si ya sabía que me gustaba, el problema era decírselo… Snif… Vaya problema. ¿Cómo se lo digo? Ayyy…

.-¡Arigato, usagi chan!

.-Ah, de nada… -quizás se lo digo directamente… O… Indirectamente no, no vaya ser que lo malinterprete o yo que sé que…-

.-¿Te pasa algo?

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por?

.-Normalmente sería un… 'Me debes tantos yenes, pero quiero el doble' –y se puso a imitarme, ostras, que fama de woman love money tengo…-

.-¡No problem! ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Ah es verdad! Voy a ver como está Gin. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Humm… Tampoco me apetecía ir a ver que le pasaba, ah bueno tampoco es eso de que no me importa si mejora o no, supongo… No supongo no… Ay, que líos mentales tengo…

.-Ah… ¡Aya esp…! –bien… No me a escuchado… En fin, supongo que querrá ver a Gin asolas, hum…-

.-Nat…

Ah Hiei… A salir por patas

.-¡Ah Nami me llama! ¡Hasta luego…!

Huir… Huir… Huir… Snif… Mi cabeza no piensa con normalidad (Nota mental: ¿alguna vez lo hace?), no puedo pensar en alguna respuesta, no puedo, no…

.-¡Hey aquí Natsu!

.-¿Eh…?

Bueno… Era verdad que Nami me llamaba, parece que están con Koenma hablando de algo importante. ¿Una misión? ¡Sí! ¡Era perfecto! Así podría pensar, porque no se si sabréis que en las misiones normalmente tengo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que lo mío no era la lucha…

.-¡Yo me apunto! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Y ahí estábamos nosotras, Nami y Nina se habían ido por el makai y Aya y yo por el mundo humano, si… Esta vez íbamos nosotras solas, sin la ayuda del equipo de Yusuke. Quizás era normal, ya que nos incumbía a nosotras más que a ellos, habían secuestrado a nuestra amiga Shadow…

.-Ette… Aya…

Ahora estábamos frente una tienda, de esas con muñequitos de duendes y hadas, pero lo peor es que había un pozo, y eso en mi mente es un 'pozo igual a Sadako/Samara igual a The ring igual a trauma que tengo desde que vi la peli' eso se convierte en 'no-voy-a-entrar-AHÍ'

.-Buenos días. –dientes brillantes, sonrisa insistente y… el jefe de la tienda-

.-Ah, buenas… -dije entrando, aún a mi instinto de 'no entrar, hay pozo' (tipo cartelito 'cuidado con el perro') ya que Aya ya había entrado-

.-Puaj, mira que son feos estos duendes… En fin…

.-Ah, a mi me gustan.

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Nami que susto! Buaaaaaaa TT

Bueno, ahora estábamos las tres, bueno… La unión hace la fuerza. ¡Uweeee! Así si el malo se atrevía a atacarnos, muajajaja.

.-¿Por qué no vais a ver la parte de atrás?

.-¿Qué… Que hay en la parte de atrás? -¿Más figuritas de duendes? ¿Más pozos? ¿¡Una Sadako de tamaño real? Noooooooooooooooooo-

Lentamente nos dirigimos hacia 'la parte de atrás de la tienda', encontrándonos así dentro de una cabaña, donde había una mesa con cartas del tarot y por cierto… Para mi gusto esto estaba demasiado oscuro…

.-¿Queréis que os tire las cartas? –escalofrío- A una de vosotras.

.-No, no hace falta. –contestamos las tres a la vez usando una mega telepatía-

.-¿No queréis saber la salud de alguien cercano? –eso me suena…- Los estudios, el futuro… -eso también…- ¿O vuestro futuro en el amor…? –Y… ESO-

.-¡A MI A MI! –Ayako y Nami me miraron con cara de 'pensaba que no te creías el horóscopo'-

.-Ah, bueno… -se sentó algo asustado por mi mirada enfadada mientras repetía un 'a ver si ahora me aclaro'- Tras algunas discusiones… -tirando una carta-

.-¿¡PERO TU DE QUE VAAAAS? Empieza él, ¿valeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Además es solo culpa SUYA! ¡Y de esa o ESE Mukunoseque! ¡Y a mi no me venga con eso de que todo se arreglará y paz y amor! ¡Porque es su culpa! Además es un pervertido enano y…

.-La a acertado –dijeron a la vez Ayako y Nami-

.-¿Me va a dejar seguir? –me callé y me senté, tranquilidad… respira… inspira…- Parece ser que los sentimientos de una banda se han aclarado y…

.-¿¡Tiene algún problema en que no le haya dado una respuesta! ¿¡Y porque se le tendría que dar! ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¡Pues que se la imagine! ¡O que lo adivine! ¿¡Y a mi no me venga con eso de que todo es paz y amor? –el pobre hombre empezaba ya a sudar la gota de sudor cuando me dediqué a pegarle tortazos a la mesa- ¡¿Y a eso le llama tirar las cartas, happy flower! ¡Y a mi no me venga con eso de…!

.-No vais a tener suerte porque… -voz de malo malvado- moriréis aquí mismo. –la puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe, una persona había entrado antes de que se cerrara- Será muy fácil, solo dos de vosotras tenéis un gran poder y… -mente que capta indirectas on-

.-¡¿Serás…! ¿¡Como que yo soy débil? –mente que se da cuenta de quién a entrado on- ¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –mente inteligente on- ¿¡El malo te ha secuestrado?

.-No.

.-¡Nos han rodeado! –gritó de repente Aya- ¡Tu fuiste el quién atacó a MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! –remarcando 'mi gin', mirada psicópata asesina-

Ah, es verdad, su energía es la misma… Es quién nos atacó, es quién hirió a Gin, es quién… Bueno… Que no era mi tipo, ni mucho menos y… No espera, eso no venía a cuenta…

.-¡Agua! –grito de Ayako enfadada luchando contra el demonio malvado-

.-¡Viento! No os escaparéis de aquí. -¿Comooooooo? Kyaaaaaaaa.-

.-¡Fuego! –aquí hay una gran inteligencia que es que el viento apaga el fuego…- ¡Cuidado! –ay, ay, ay…-

.-¡Tierra! –silencio sepulcral, seguido de un 'aparta Natsu de en medio' de parte de Nami y Aya que se empleaban a fondo para derrotarles y yo por en medio-

No… Esta vez no… Esta vez lo conseguiré, haré algo por la patria, ya verás.

.-Ah… -cogí la mesa con mi súper, hiper, mega fuerza la mesa, que era poca…-

Y con ese súper esfuerzo de mi parte, conseguí echar la puerta abajo con tal de poder salir de allí, no es que tuviese esa confianza que te dice 'fijo que tus amigas le vencen', no… En ese momento esa confianza no apareció.

.-¿¡Se puede saber que haces? –me preguntó Aya mientras paraba o intentaba parar el ataque del malo-

.-¡Voy a buscar ayuda! ¡No os mováis! ¿Eeeeh?

.-Vamos, ahora mismo me voy a marte y a la luna.

.-¡Nami no dejes que Aya se vaya a Marte! –mente inteligente on, y captando la indirecta…-

Bueno seguro que no se movían del sitio, ahora solo faltaba conseguir ayuda… Crucé rápidamente la sección de 'muñecos-duendes-ay-que-monos-son' y estaba apunto de llegar por la puerta y… PLOF

.-¡Ayyyyyyyy! ¿Pero que…? –ah…- ¡Hiei! Ah y… Minamino… ¡Nami y… Aya… están… Shadow… Controlada… Y…! –otra vez que no me salían las palabras-

.-¿Dónde? –Minamino captando supongo parte del mensaje-

.-tras… ¡La parte de atrás! –asintió y salió corriendo- Shadow… Controlada… -¿Por qué lo estaba no? ¿no? No podía ser que nos traicionaba… No… No puede ser…-

.-No lo está. –dijo agachándose el enano pervertido, ya que yo estaba de rodillas-

.-¿Eh?

.-No está controlada. –tenía el jagan abierto, él lo sabía, podía saberlo… Pero…-

**:Continuará:**

… (silencio) Jojojo, siento haber cortado de esa manera la azúcar, jojo, prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá tanta azúcar que no será capta para diabéticos. ¡Lo juro! (Aya: ¿Qué te apuestas a que me toca hacerla a mi?) juju, muchísimas gracias por los reviews de 'Desde otro punto de vista', es que actualizaré muuuuy tarde, lo siento…

Después de mi semana de Vacaciones en Málaga vengo a contestar reviews, jojo. Más abajo sección 'curiosidades' (new! xDD)

**Rockergirl**: Yo también odio lo cursi, bueno no lo odio… Tampoco me gusta… El problema es que me cuesta mucho escribirlo… Así que (atención confesión de lo que he hecho este verano xD) me estoy tragando miles de películas americanas y shojos para intentar poner más azúcar (silencio) creo que no da resultado…

**Hiei chan**: Kyaaaaa! Gracias por el review! A mi también me gustaría un beso de Hiei, y de Kurama, pero Nami me lo quitó… snif…

**Sonya chan**: Gracias por el review! Yo la única vez que he llorado (atención confesión 2 xD) fue cuando el perro de la serie esa 'Punky Bruster' lo atropellaba un coche, buaaaa, como lloré (no se si conocerás esa serie, la daban cuando era pequeña y…) Uy, me voy del tema… El papel de Shadow se ha visto un poco en este y en el siguiente se verá más.

**Nino chan**: Suerte en la prueba de inglés! (silencio) ¿Llego tarde no? Lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooo. Snif… Ahora mismo te contesto el anterior review… one, la cara de Ayako supongo que era… -o- Two, la cara de Nami, la misma que la de Aya :P Three, cara de hie por pasos… -o- oo OO ¬¬ (finalmente una mirada asesina de esas que matan), Four, mm… (nota menta: ¿la vi o no la vi? Esa es la cuestión…) era… era… indescriptible… (silencio) bueno vale, era… -/- Five, cara de gin, él siempre happy sería… nnU Ahora que iba… Ah si, Six, pues… pues… oO Seven, cara mía… ¬¬ Ei… Ei… (silencio…) Ocho! (U¬¬) de las dos? La misma ¬¬ Nine! O.X Ten! Mi carita saliendo por patas… n3n (silvando y todo xD) ette… e… e… ¡Once! (viva la memoria, a repasar los números en inglés X.X) era súper happy nn ¡Doce! oO (me encanta hacer la sección de caritas me hacen pensar xD)

Sección curiosidades, o lo que es lo mismo 'como se nota que la autora se aburre'

Como se escogieron las parejas (si, por que en un principio no existía ese NatsuxHiei ¬¬ xDD) Era un día cualquiera, las flores cantaban y los pájaros abrían sus pétalos… No… ¿O era al revés? Ez igual… Les pedí a mis queridas amigas un nombre y apellido y el personaje (masculino) que querían tener como pareja en este fic, los nombres ya los sabéis, respuesta de parejas… **Nami**: yo quiero a Kurama (silencio) **Natsu**: nooooo, lo quiero yo (después de una larga pelea…) **Shadow**: Yo no tengo ni idea de que serie me hablas. (igualmente la incluí en el fic…) **Aya**: No se… Hiei… O… Gin… O… (etc etc) **Natsu**: Buaaaaa, me han quitado a Kuramaaaaaa (Si! Por eso Natsu primero iba detrás de Kurama, me lo quitaron Buaaaaaaaaaa) **Aya**: Bah, pues con Gin que es happy (fue una contestación parecida…) **Natsu**: Snif… (aún con el trauma) Pues con Toya… (recapacitación, de cómo incluir a Toya en el fic…) Pues con el enano ese, joooo (sinceramente no me caía muy bien al principio, como cambian las cosas… xD)

Próxima curiosidad, los poderes (¿a alguien le interesa? xDD)

Sayo!


	19. elementos divididos

**.Los cuatro elementos.**

**.Capítulo 19: Los cuatro elementos divididos.**

¿Estaba mintiendo? No… Parecía muy sincero, eso significaba que… que… ¿Shadow nos estaba traicionando? Pero eso no puede ser… Porque ella es… es… Nuestra amiga y no sería capaz de… no… no…

.-No es verdad… Ella no nos…

.-¿Tanto te cuesta creértelo? –suspiró y me abrazó- Ya te lo dije que eras MUY inocente. –remarcando y dándole el tono ese molesto de 'te-lo-advertí'-

¿Y que sabía él de todo eso? Bueno vale que podía utilizar su jagan pero… Pero eso no significa que acierte, seguro que había algún motivo… Seguro… Tipo 'o te alistas a nuestra secta o no te regalamos este trocito de chocolate' Seguro que debía ser algo así…

.-¿Tienes una respuesta? –escalofrío, con tono de 'Tienes una respuesta. ¿Verdaaaaaaaaaaad?', joooo cualquiera le decía que no…-

.-Ah… -sonrojada, mentalmente un 'ánimo Natsu' de fondo la canción de 'Aleluya, aleluya, aleluyaaaaaa' (creo que es religiosa, ni idea)- Claro… Yo… -sus ojos carmesí se clavaron en los míos, hora de desviar la mirada- Yo… Tu… La verdad…

Un sonoro golpe seguido de un temblor de tierra te recuerda que… 'Anda tus amigas están luchando', así que dejas lo que estabas haciendo te levantas y sales corriendo (de nuevo sin dar contestación).

.-Ah… -vi de nuevo 'la parte de atrás de la tienda' donde nos había llevado el vendedor anteriormente- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están? –Nooooooooooooooooo, Ahora las habían secuestrado a todas y además también a Minamino, noooooooooooo-

Snif… Las han secuestrado, snif…

.-Exagerada ¬¬

.-Buaaaaaaaaa, por tu culpa. –cara de nuevo Nobita de Doreamon mientras iba hacia mi casita- ¡No me sigas!

.-Pero… -cara de perrito abandonado- No tengo a donde ir. –no, no te dejes influir, te está tomando el pelo Natsu, no cedas… No…-

.-Pero solo por hoy. -¿Dónde estaba mi espíritu negociador en estos casos?- Uf, suerte que hoy no hay nadie en casa… -si, por una vez las clases de recuperación por haber perdido un mes de instituto servían para quedarme en mi querido, queridísimo hogar- ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí! –le señalé enfadada el comedor-

.-Pero tengo hambre. –otra vez, influencia psicológica, no te dejes influir Natsu…-

.-Bueeeeno. –Noooooooooooo, estaba cediendo, hay que tener un poco más de valor de decirle 'vete por donde has venido', es decir, por la puerta, no es que no me gustase que estuviese ahí pero es que… es que…-

Bueno que cada vez que me decía algo o se acercaba me ponía nerviosa y vete a saber como podía acabar… Haber harina, huevos, leche… Como la última vez, ¿hasta donde hubiese llegado si Aya no nos hubiese interrumpido? (Natsuki aún montándose sus películas) Ahora un recipiente… Además lo peor es que no podía pensar en darle una respuesta, snif… Y ahora…

.-¿Se puede saber que ingredientes estás echando?

.-¿¡Que? Ah… -del susto me sonrojo, en cámara lenta puedo ver como el recipiente donde había metido los ingredientes salía volando- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! –en cámara lenta veía como en el aire hacía la voltereta- ¡Noooooooooo! –y finalmente en cámara rápida todo el contenido había sido traspasado encima mío y del enano- Huevos, leche, harina, azúcar, era un pastel. ¿Te has enterado?

.-Hn.

Snif… Ahora me tocaba limpiar todo, snif, por culpa del enano, ahora tenía más ganas de echarle, pero claro… No era capaz de echarle.

.-Voy a ducharme. –Mirada fulminante- Pobre de ti que te vea cerca del baño. –amenaza directa, no me fiaba ni un pelo, le hubiese atado a una silla, pero por la falta de cuerdas no pudo ser…- Y luego te duchas tu, que sino me pringarás toda mi preciosa, preciosísima casa.

.-¿Contigo? –mirada pervertida-

.-Tu SOLITO.

.-¿Por qué?

PLAF La mejilla de Hiei tenía la marca de mi mano.

.-¿¡Como que porque? ¿Es que eres idiota o que? –sonrojada a más no poder- ¡Ni se te ocurra cuestionar mis órdenes!

.-Hn. ¿Pero porque te pones así?

Eso ya vino muy lejano, ya que yo acababa de entrar al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta se oyó un gran 'POBRE DE TI QUE ENTRES', idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota… Y es cuando te acabas de duchar que te das cuenta del insignificante detalle que has cometido…

.-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tengo que salir para coger la ropa limpia… -estado de shock-

No se le ocurrirá mirar supongo, claro para llegar al baño se tienen que subir escaleras, jojo, y mi habitación está al lado, así que no creo, después de las amenazas…

.-A ver, a ver… -cogí la toalla más grande que encontré- Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá… -claro, en realidad no creo que sea tan pervertido, supo…-

.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? -¿Eh…? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?-

.-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –pues si, se había atrevido a venir- ¡Imbécil! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Y no te acerques! –poniendo los brazos en forma de X como el 'Ultra héroe' de Shin Chan-

.-Pero es que…

.-¡Que te vayas!

PLAF, ¿EH? ¡UWAAAA! ¡FLISH! ¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡UFFFF! ¡PLOF! PLOF PLOF PLOF. En cámara lenta, yo que aunque no lo parezca a veces tengo reflejos, en ese momento decides hacer PLAF, mi mano otra vez estampada en la otra mejilla de Hiei. Pero luego hay el '¿EH?' que es cuando demuestro que sigo siendo torpe, ya que me tropiezo (vete a saber con que), seguido del '¡UWAAAA!' Al ver mi 'súper agilidad'.

Pero claro, aquí hay personas que tienen reflejos, y antes de que me volviese a caer de culo al suelo Hiei me sujeta y no me caigo, pero ahí viene el estúpido '¡FLISH!', sonido de que la toalla quiere decirte adiós y yo dándome cuenta del despido de mi querida toalla suelto mi '¡KYAAAAAAAA!', por suerte saco de nuevo mis reflejos y consigo detenerla antes de que se vea cualquier parte comprometida y claro sueltas un '¡UFFFF!'. Pero luego asocias 'Pervertido-Cuidado-Mi-Estar-Solo-Con-Toalla' y empiezas a tirarle cualquier cosa que te encuentres por tu alrededor provocando los 'PLOF'.

.-¡Hasta que no dejes de oír ruido aquí, ni se te ocurra acercarte!

.-¿Qué ni se me ocurra? –tono de 'Y que más', como respuesta le tire una de mis miradas asesinas- Hn. Me tratabas mejor cuando no me gustabas.

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaa! –sonrojada- ¿¡A que viene eso? –suspiro-

Por fin en mi querida habitación, vaya día me espera… No espera… Debe faltar muy poco para que sea de noche. ¡Agh! No… ¡No había caído en eso! ¿No se le ocurrirá hacerme XXX mientras duermo? ¿¡Y luego HHH y III? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, nooooooooooooooo, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

.-Ahhhh, que hambre… -en fin, no creo… No, mejor no hacer suposiciones- ¿Seguro que es comestible? –dice señalando mi 'súper perfect' pastel, bueno vale, por fuera no atraía mucho, pero lo importante era el interior… ¿no?-

.-Si no lo quieres, no te lo comas. ¬¬ -se quedó mirando un rato la comida y finalmente me dirigió la mirada a mi-

.-Bueeeno… -mirada pervertida de nuevo, oh oh oh oh- Siempre me quedas tu, ¿no?

.-¿Eh…? ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

UFFF, vaya estrés… PLOF, sonido de que me tiro encima del sofá, me siento abrazando uno de los cojines y echándole una mirada asesina a Hiei que se había sentado a mi lado.

.-¿Me dirás donde están mis amigas no?

.-¿Tu que crees?

.-Que si. –silencio sepulcral, mirada irónica por su parte, claro, lo que quería hacerme era chantaje, será…- ¿No querrás hacerme un intercambio?

.-¿Qué piensas darme a cambio?

Luego desvió su mirada y se puso a mirar por alrededor, Hummm… ¿Qué esperaba que le diese a cambio? ¿La respuesta? Oh no, eso no… Porque quizás eso significaría… emmm… Algo supongo, además no tengo muy claro si me gusta o no (nota mental: ¿Cómo que no?) ¿Algo a cambio…?

.-Hiei.

.-Hn. –capté su atención, claro, seguro que estaba deseando que le dijese algo…-

.-Cierra los ojos. –me miró con cara de '¿Es una orden?'- Hazlo. ¬¬ -con tono de 'pobre de ti que no lo hagas', así que supongo que se resignó ya que los cerró- Y sobretodo, no te muevas. –Oh venga, solo es Hiei, tampoco es que no sea atractivo… ¿No?-

.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

.-Que no te muevas. –Era la forma más rápida, así podría usar su jagan para encontrar a las otras, claro que también podría pedírselo a Yusuke… Pero…- mmm… -me fui acercando, no abriría los ojos supongo, supongo…- No te muevas. ¿Eh?

.-Hn. –veía como sus mejillas se volvían algo rosadas-

.-Hiei… -ya casi rozaba sus labios con los míos y… FLASH (recordamos que la autora no se le dan bien las onomatopeyas)- Este es el intercambio. –abrió rápidamente los ojos y me miró asesinamente, hummm- ¿Qué creías que te haría? -ahora cada vez me miraba peor- Bueno. ¿Me dirás donde están? –sonriendo inocentemente y mostrándole el colgante suyo que le había quitado- Intercambio equivalente -(anda como se nota que me he viciado a fma)-

.-Devuélvemelo. –En tono de 'damelo ahora o calla para siempre', uy uy uy uy-

.-¡Dime donde están! –ahora empezaba a temer por mi vida…- ¡Vale ya! –me levanté y se lo tiré, enseguida lo recogió- ¡Ya se lo pediré a Yusuke!

Hummmmmmmmmmmm… 'Ya se lo pediré a Yusuke', muy fácil decirlo… Pero ahora faltaba encontrarlo… Bueno mañana será otro día… Un gran día, supongo que mejor que este, eso espero buaaaaaaaaaaaa.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (sonido que asocias con 'un día de estos tiro el despertador por la ventana)

.-Hummm… -mierda, no me acordaba que tenía que ir a clase de refuerzo por perder tantos días de clase, snif… Bueno cuanto antes vaya, antes podré ir a buscar a Yusuke, supongo…- Ah… -claro… Se había ido… ¿Estaría enfadado?-

Tengo sueño… Las clases me dan sueño… Quiero dormir… Dor…

.-Llego tarde. –tarde… sueño… ¿Eh?-

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –señalando a Shadow que acababa de entrar a clase. ¿Comooooooooo? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-

Claro, es el momento para que nuestra relación de amistad no se hunda como un ancla en la mar y pueda flotar como un flotador, ayyy que bonito, claro que sí. Además quizás ella podía decirme donde estaban las otras, ju, claro que sí, ¡con el flotador todo se consigue!

.-Ah. ¡Konnichiwa Shadow chan!

.-Hola.

.-¿¡Como estás?

.-Bien.

.-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? –empezaba a tener la cara de 'huir, huir de psicópatas'- Oye. ¿No sabrás donde…?

.-Las he encontrado. -¿Neh? ¿Cómo?- Venga. Hn.

¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? ¿Qué hacia en mi instituto? Es decir… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a venir a un sitio de 'nigens'? ¿Y por se me llevaba a rastras? Noooooo, nuestra amistad, se hundirá como un ancla, un ancla, no podrá ser como un flotador… Noooooooo. Se hundirá en el mar… En el fondo del mar, matarilerilerile…

.-Snif… Como un ancla… Un ancla…

.-¿Eh?

.-¿Eh? Ah. ¿Qué? Jejeje. Gracias por buscarlas. –sonriendo-

.-Me lo pidió Koenma ¬¬ -Ou, eso es igual 'no lo he hecho por ti', eso es directamente proporcional que está enfadado.-

.-Ah, bueno… -situación incómoda- ¿Y donde están? –movió la cabeza, símbolo de 'delante'. ¿Uh?- Y un cuerno. –'Pasaje del terror' 'Descubre el lugar donde tus miedos se han realidad' 'gente miedica si, gracias'- NO

.-Tu misma. –y va y entra, dejándome atrás, será…-

.-¡Que te esperes! –entrando, mierda, he entrado, nooooooooo- ¿Hiei? –Oh bien, por una vez odié que fuera de negro. Es que a quién se le ocurre. ¿¡Porque no podía ir de blanco en momentos como estos?- Ette…

.-_¡Dame toda tu sangre! Buuuuuuh._ –muñeco de vampiro con voz de grabadora-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –PLOF- Ay…

_.-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!_ –muñeco de fantasma con voz de grabadora-

.-¡Kyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –corriendo sin abrir los ojos, claro sino los abro no podrán asustarme, claro, un plan perfecto…-

.-¡Buh! -¿Eh? ¿Quién…? Antes de que pudiese comprobar mi suposición, los labios del enano que me habían abandonado… Digo… Es igual… Que enseguida reconocí el beso de Hiei-

.-¡No me asustes!

.-Jajajaja. -¿Se estaba riendo? No con su pose de enano repulsivo… ¿Sabía reírse? O0O (alucina vecina) No me lo puedo creer… No puede ser… Un momento… ¿¡Se está riendo de miiiiiiiiiiiii?-

.-¡No te rías! ¡No te rías! –Pero que C.R.U.E.L.-

.-Hn. –Ahora ya había vuelto a adoptar su posición de enano con pintas de asesino a sueldo- Tenemos que separarnos. -¿Eh?- Tu por la derecha. -¿What? ¿¡Desde cuando los pasajes de terror te permitían elegir la ruta? Y un cuerno, si me separaba, si me separaba… ¡Pasaría más miedo! Noooooooo, todos los monstruos me seguirían, noooooooooo-

.-¿Por qué no vamos los dos por la derecho y luego los dos por la izquierda? –pasando de mi magnífica idea- Hmmm… ¡Pero es que yo no me quiero separar de ti! –supongo que el comentario lo había interpretado a su manera ya que se sonrojó, pero en mi mente inocente era 'cuidado, se avisa monstruos si vas sola'-

.-¡Vete por la derecha!

Será… Claro, a salido corriendo, así cualquiera le pilla… En fin… Habrá que ir por la derecha…

: **_CONTINUARÁ_** :

¡Konnichiwa! ¿Qué tal? Bien supongo… ¿no? ¬¬ En fin… ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! ¿Alguien quiere saber mi Messenger? A continuación lo dejo, Peeeero, si me conecto, por favor, no empecéis '¿ya has continuado?' '¿Te queda mucho?' '¿vas a escribir?', porque para eso ya está Ayako (no te enfades por el comentario nn), lo dejo por si alguien le interesa, kotokochan (barra baja xD) 4 (arroba xD) Hotmail (punto) com jujuju

**Kumi Strife**: (¿Puedo llamarte Kumi que es más corto? xD) Si Natsuki se le va la olla con frecuencia, cosa que a mi también me pasa, a veces… normalmente… cada dos días… cada día… A cada instante… Es igual… xD Me acabo de dar cuenta de ese pequeñito e insignificante detalle (para que veas que la autora tiene muy buena memoria de lo que escribe), que Natsuki ya se había declarado… Pueees… (nota mental: invéntate algo… ¡YA!) Pues Hiei no la creyó. ¿Cuela no? xD Ya me he leído tu fic, bueno ya lo debes saber porque te deje un review… xDD

**Ayako Sendoh**: ¡Ayaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… xD Si… Te puse los cuernos en málaga… Snif… xDD En fin… ¡Ni se te ocurra dejar de escribir! Que yo estoy muy enganchada a tu historia (sobretodo a la de Yu Yu Hakusho que me lo dejas a punto de un lemon, snif, y vas y me dices que Mukuneitor va a interrumpir, cruel! xDDD)

**Hiei chan**: ¡Gracias por el review! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. ¡Nos vemos!

**Zori Naomi**: Veo que te cae bien Shadow, a mi también me gusta más Kurama, pero… ¡Me lo quitaron! Nooooooooooooo, que mala suerte tengo… TT0TT Es igual… Tu Messenger no salió, sino te hubiese agregado, más arriba he dejado el mío. ¡Espero que nos encontremos!

**Azrail**: ¡Cuánto tiempo! Espero que se te haya solucionado tu problema, me alegro de leerte de nuevo xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Y espero que te guste la continuación. (me encantan tus reviews, me río xDDDD)

**Rockergirl**: ¡Gracias por el review! Paz y amor xDDD Más abajo la sección de curiosidades con los poderes, jujuju. ¡Byes!

**Sonya chan**: ¡Hi! Si… Shadow, bueno… No se que pasará con ella al final, juju. La contestación en el próximo capítulo (creo…), lo tengo planeado para el siguiente… Pero no se lo que haré… xD Sobre el fic… Terminará… ¡Es que no lo sé! Claro, yo voy escribiendo tantas paranoias que no veo ni el final y no se como acabarlo… Snif… Así que hay fic para rato… xD Buaaaaa, yo lloré mucho en Punky Bruster, cuando el perrito lo atropellan para salvar a la Punky, buaaaaaa, es la única vez (bueno, única, única…) que lloré delante de la televisión xDDD

**Nino!**: Waw, cuantos reviews. ¡A la tercera va la vencida! xD Wow, cuando tengas hecho el fan fic me lo dices y me lo leo, seguro que me gustará nn Yo… Yo… Te comprendo, el inglés se me da fatal (pero fatal…) snif… ¡Sección caritas! (bieeen) Ichi (tenía que ponerlos o0o) carita… mirada asesina… ¬¬ Ni, cara de los dos… Jo, tendré que pensarla… La mía… (el burro primero xD) O/O y la de Hiei la suya de siempre xD San! ¡Si! ¡Era asesina! xDDD ¬¬ Shi (Yon) (¿Por qué hay dos? oO) Mi carita… mm… O0O Go! Go! Go! xDD mm… nn (mentalmente un: Snif… ¡Que ilu el review de Nino! Bieeeen) Roku, roku! ¿Qué aro? xDDD Shichi! La de las tres, la de Aya… -0- la de Nami y mía… nn Hachi! Hachi! Si, choqué contra él y sería… -/- Ya está (joo, me hacía ilusión poner todo los números…) Preguntitas sección… Ichi! A Nami y a mi nos gustan los duendes, a Aya le gustan más las hadas. ¡Ni! No lo había pensado lo de la margarita… xDDDD ¡San! Hiei no tiene reflejos porque lo digo yo xDDDD Es broma, pues no se… Tendría un día malo de reflejos xDD ¡Shi! Wow, que currado, en el word OO (a mi ya me cuesta pasar el corrector en el fic… xDD) No me importa que lo pases a word, es una buena idea n0n ¡Go! Levante la mesa… ¡Porque era pequeñita! Sino… No hubiese podido… xDD ¡Roku! Tralarí, tralará, ette… Tardaré un poquito mucho en subirlo y las parejas aún no las he decidido… xDD ¡Shichi! ¿Qué Aro? oO ¡Hachi! He dejado mi Messenger arriba, espero que nos veamos… Yo a veces no hablo mucho y otras… otras… Me lío con mis paranoias xDDD ¡Gracias por los números en Japonés!

**Curiosidades**, Los poderes, también fue como los personajes… Les pedí unos 'poderes' a mis amigas y las respuestas fueron… **Nami**, fuegoooooo (aunque a Aya también lo quería…) **Aya**, pues… ¡Agua, **Shadow**, ¡volar como un pajarito! Y de ahí mi mente sacó, Nami-fuego, Aya-agua, Shadow-Aire (para así poder volar…) y… **yo**-tierra, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. No es que fuese mi favorito, que remedio… Snif… xDD De ahí salió el título '_Los cuatro elementos_' ¿Próxima sección de curiosidades? … ¡Se aceptan propuestas! xDDDDDDDDDD

¡Byes!


	20. Cambio

¡Hi! En este capítulo voy a demostrar todo el azúcar que he adquirido viendo películas cursis americanas y leyendo miles de Shojos por internet (y uno comprado, tampoco soy tan rata… Bueno quizás si… Es igual… xD) ¡Espero que os gusteeee!

.**Los cuatro elementos**.

.**Capítulo 20: Cambio…**.

La derecha, por la derecha… ¿¡Y porque tengo que ir yo por la derecha? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

.-¿Y que hago por la derecha? No hay ningún monstruo, que suerte…

.-¿¡Eres tu Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un ataúd me está hablando con la voz de Nami! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –se oyó un 'si es ella', me aparté enseguida de aquel ataúd de vampiro que me hablaba, para chocarme con otro-

.-¡Hiro sácanos de aquí! ¡YA! –uy uy uy, este era con la voz de Aya y encima va dando órdenes-

.-¡No te me acerques ataúd devora amigas!

.-Escucha Natsuki… -¡Aaaaaaah! Ahora otro me hablaba con voz de Minamino, snif… Estoy rodeada de ataúd come personas, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Tienes… Que intentar… -¿Soy yo o era una voz tipo 'resignación total'?- Abrir el ataúd.

.-Ah, pero… ¡Vale!

Media hora después, de esas largas… Que no se acaban nunca…

.-¡Lo conseguí!

De los ataúd salieron mis amigas más tío bueno pelirrojo de ojos verdes, kyaaa, era como abrir un regalo y encontrarte una sorpresa. Aunque había sido muy difícil abrirlo…

.-¿Eh? ¡Esperadme! ¡No os vayáis sin miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –a mil metros ellas y él corriendo y yo por detrás-

Jooooo. Si que corren… Ah… Por ahí es donde se ha ido Hiei… ¿Cómo estará? ¿¡Y si ese malo, malvado, malísimo le ha hecho algo? Nooooo, no quiero que le haga PUM PUM y luego PAM PAM, snif… Hieiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

.-¡Ay! ¡Una piedrecilla! –CATAPLOF- Auuuuuuuuuu. ¿Eh? ¡Agh! –ya ni les veía… Jo, me he vuelto a perder… Tengo un don fijo- Ah… -de repente note un escalofrío… Un viento rápido había pasado…- Tendré que levantar… -no me moví, puesto que el filo helado de una katana amenazaba a mi precioso preciosísimo (dejemos mi narcisismo a un lado) cuello- ¿What?

Y claro, en ese momento se te enciende la luz de la inteligencia y un pensamiento te viene a la mente 'las espadas cortan' . Así que utilizando mi poca agilidad me tiré para atrás demostrando así que poca lógica había en mi mente, porque acabe dándome un buen golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo. PLOF

.-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. –llevándome las manos a la dolorida cabeza, y desde el suelo pude ver de quién era la maldita espadita que me había hecho tirarme para atrás- ¿Eh…? ¿Hiei? ¿Cómo? ¿What? –reflejos on-

Demostrando una vez más la teoría 'anda si las volteretas para atrás sirven para algo' esquivé la katana que estaba a punto de cortarme por la mitad (y no es que me hiciese mucha ilusión), pero hubo un 'Crack'.

.-Ayyyy, vaya mierda de volteretas. –bien, mi pobrecito cuello había sufrido las consecuencias de no ser acróbata de circo (interpretad como 'gente que se le da bien la gimnasia')- ¿¡Pero se puede saber que haces? –por que la culpa no estaba en las volteretas claro-

.-Muere nigen. –ah claro. ¿¡Como que muere?-

.-¿Pero que di…? –esquivando una vez más, aunque esta vez fue porque me levanté tan rápido que mis piernas fallaron y me caí al suelo, esquivando con una suerte increíble la espada de Hiei- Uf, uf, uf… -bendiciendo a dios todo poderoso que hoy tenía un poco de buena suerte- ¿Qué haces? –desde el suelo otra vez-

.-Matarte. –y encima lo dice como si nada. ¿Era una broma? Pues no tenía gracia, aunque claro, que podía esperar de su humor…-

.-¡Uwaaaa! –salvación de mi decapitación, como consecuencia ya no tenía que ir a la peluquería para cortarme las puntas del pelo (eso se agradece)- ¡Vale ya! ¿no? –mirada fría y asesina, un momento… A lo mejor le pasaba lo mismo que a Shadow pero… Según Hiei no estaba manipulada… Así que él tampoco…-

¡Ah! No le veo, oh no, ya sabía que era rápido, pero claro… La última y primera vez que luchamos se debió contener lo suyo… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

.-Eres lenta. –desde detrás, Ah… Eso ya me lo dijo una vez…- Muy lenta. –ahora le daba el tono frío y de 'yo soy mejor, jojojo'-

.-¡No es verdad! -¿Cómo que no? ¿Y ahora que hago? Le tengo detrás, no puedo moverme, es Hiei, no puedo luchar contra él… Porque seguro que pierdo (otra vez)- ¡Para! ¡Tierra! –unas piedrecillas intentaron golpear a Hiei, no hubo suerte, las esquivó- Uyyyy, porque poco.

.-Hn. –en realidad lo había esquivado fácilmente…-

¿Y ahora? Asimilando información, no podía huir, me pillaría fijo. No podía luchar, me ganaría fijo. ¿Le intento convencer? Un momento. ¿Convencer de que? No si encima tendría que suplicarme por mi vida, y un cuerno, que luego era capaz de sacarme algo para salvar el pellejo, tipo 'los servicios'. Claro… No podía ser que Hiei estuviese controlado, oh por favor, 'el gran Hiei, el mejor', no se dejaría manipular. ¿O si? Porque le daba demasiado realismo a la lucha…

.-¿Por qué me atacas? –pregunté, interesada en la respuesta, porque claro, no todos los días me ponía a pelear con el demonio que me gustaba… ¿Qué? Falso, falso… Bueno no… Verdadero, pero es que, es que… Ayyyy-

.-Te odio.

.-¿Qu…? –antes de poder acabar con una 'e', ya se había colocado delante de mí, demasiado rápido…- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –demasiado realismo…- Ti… Tierra. –una pequeña montañita de tierra hizo que se separase de mi y que retirara su katana de mi hombro derecho que ahora sangraba más- Ay… Ay…

Me había confiado demasiado, no pensaba que se atrevería a hacerme daño. Entonces… Ahora… Ahora…

.-¿Me odias? Je. Pues que sepas… -mirada fulminante y asesina, si hubiese tenido fuerzas le hubiese estampado mi zapatilla en la cara, con su sonrisa irónica. Agh, en serio le hubiese dado un buen golpe.- Que sepas… -no me gusta, no me gusta que me mire como si fuese el malo malísimo, como si luchase contra un enemigo, no me gustaba… Tampoco es que antes me mirase dulcemente, oh no, no era 'míster sugar', pero hay un paso medio-

.-¿Aún hablas?

.-¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –creo que hasta el más sordo del mundo mundial lo había oído y por lo tanto, por lógica aplastante, si Hiei no lo había oído, es que era sordo con ganas…-

Ay… Me caigo… Me mareo… ¿Por la perdida de sangre? No… No puedo… Desmayarme otra vez… ¡OTRA VEZ! Siempre me pasaba lo mismo… siempre… lo mismo…

.-Mñññnññ… -mm… ¿Mñññnññ?-

.-¿Uh? Arf. –no puedo respirar… Aún mi teoría de 'si tengo sueño, no abriré los ojos', decidí empezar a abrirlos, ya que tenía mucho calor y no podía moverme, así que… Algo fallaba, no estaba en MI camita con MI cojín (mi querido cojín…)- Ky… -PLAF, tapándome la boca, no grites, no grites, no grites…-

¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿En el templo de Genkai? Recapacitación… No me acuerdo de nada, como siempre… Asimilando información del lugar y situación, estaba yo (ser inocente y puro) en una habitación del templo de Genkai, hasta ahí bien. Después podía ver mi futón (¿esto se escribe así?), en el cual había dormido algo…

.-Mñññnññ… -y ahí estaba el problema-

Porque yo (ser inocente y puro, importante… xD) no estaba en el futón, NO. YO (ser inocente y puro, vale… dejaré de ponerlo…) estaba sentada sobre el rejazo de Hiei (quién estaba, por mi suerte, dormido como un tronco, o eso suponía…) y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Por eso tenía tanta calor…

.-Tiene el cuerpo muy cálido… -eso lo susurré, no vaya a ser que lo oiga- Aunque las manos las tiene heladas… -uh… Ahora que me acuerdo… Antes él… estaba…- Hiei…

.-Hn. –Awrs, se ha despertado. He de estar en guardia, por si vuelve a…-

Pero para mi sorpresa, que ya había adoptado la pose de 'yeah, soy ultra héroe', había unido sus labios contra los míos con fuerza. ¿Y ese cambio de humor? Uy, uy, uy, aquí pasaba algo…

.-Hi… -pero no acabe de pronunciar su nombre que otra vez me besaba y esta vez, para que no intentase escaparme de sus labios (que era lo que intentaba hacer antes… no funcionó…) colocó su mano en mi cabeza-

.-¡Hala! –nooooooooooo… En serio… ¿Qué te he hecho Dios para que me trates así?- ¡Perdón por molestaros de nuevo! Jijiji. –y FLISH, puerta de nuevo cerrada, por suerte o por desgracia, Hiei había dejado de besarme… Uf… Bueno… Era ya la SEGUNDA vez que Aya nos interrumpía y claro la excusa de 'no es lo que parece', no funciona-

.-Natsu… -¿Natsu?-

Ahora esa mano de la cabeza se depositaba en mi hombro, encima del kimono que llevaba… Un momento… ¿KIMONO? ¿Qué hago yo con eso puesto? Y Flash, parte del hombro bajada. ¿Comooooooooooooooooo?

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa! –por suerte no se veía ninguna parte comprometida… Uf…-

.-¿Te duele? –Anda es verdad… Mi había herido en el hombro… Pero no me dolía…-

.-No. –se acercó más a mi, y depositó un largo beso en el hombro, que anteriormente estaba herido (el misterio de la herida borrada), y hubo otro 'flash'-

.-¿Aún seguís? –buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kami sama me odia. Después del comentario de Aya hubo unos cuantos más tipo 'Jajajajaja, como triunfas' (Yusuke) 'Mira el enano, jajaja' (cuadro de Picasso) y tras muchos otros más, que por lo que veo todos no tenían nada mejor que hacer…-

.-Wow, nunca había visto un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Usagi chan. ¿Vas a hacer el XXX? ¡Yo quiero verlo! –sabía que lo decía inocentemente, peeero… Tranquila Natsu, no saques tus ganas asesinas de matar a todo aquel quién no respeta 'picar antes de entrar'-

Bufff… Vaya gente… Respira, inspira…

.-Oye Hiei… -visto y no visto, se levantaba con mirada de 'uy, como me encuentre alguien delante', fue hacia la puerta (los otros se fueron corriendo) antes de salir me lanzó una mirada de 'quedate ahí', cerró la puerta y acto seguido se oyeron cosas como 'Prometo no volver a interrumpirooooooos' 'Hiei que era bromaaaaaa' 'Wiiiiii, jugamos al pilla pilla, quiero ver el XXX'-

Media hora después habían comentarios como 'Vale yaaaaaaaaaaa' 'XXX' 'Jajajaja, te ha pillado Kuwabara'. Luego pasaron a ser 'Que me canso' 'Wiiiiii' y finalmente un 'Si paras…' lo siguiente no lo escuché, pero hubo un gran silencio y poco después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Hiei mucho más calmado.

.-¿Eh? ¿Has acabado ya masacre? –dije subiéndome el kimono por si le daba por bajarse más y ver partes comprometidas-

.-Hn. –se acercó, desviando la mirada, parecía que pensara en algo… Vete a saber en que- Natsu… -¿'Natsu'? Se acababa el mundo. ¡Que viene el Apocalipsis! Socorro. Nunca me llamaba por el nombre y si lo hacía era un 'natsuki', pero NUNCA un 'Natsu'- Te… Te…

.-¿Me?

.-Hn. –mirada de 'dejame acabar'- Mañana… Te gustaría… -desviando la mirada de un lado a otro- Salir…

.-¿Contigo?

.-Hn. –lo traduciría como un 'si', un momento, persona que capta significados on, ¿una citaaaaaaaaaaa?-

.-¡Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Silencio de repente, y de detrás de la puerta se oyeron un '¿Qué es una cita?' 'Ssssh, nos descubrirán' 'Jajajajaja, se lo ha dicho' '¿¡Pero que es una cita?' 'Ssssssh, que somos espías' 'No oigo nada, ¡que os calléis!' ¿Hasta la vieja estaba ahí? '¿Por qué no dicen nada?' silencio total… '¿Estan haciendo el…?'

.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh. ¡¿Se puede saber porque espiáis? –PLOF, todos comiéndose el suelo al abrir la puerta-

:**Continuará**:

¡Hi! Más os vale que os haya gustado, porque… ¡Lo que me ha costado acabarlo! Pensaba que no lo acabaría nunca y eso que ya lo había pensado que poner… A partir de ahora van a ver más escenas sugar, y humor por supuesto (eso no faltará xD) y pienso que podría poner Lime (gracias _Kumi_ por explicármelo!) o lemon (este va a ser que no… o si… depende de mi inspiración… xDDD)

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Gracias a **Kumi** (vecina! xD), **Hiei chan**, **Zori Naomi** y **Hiromi**. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!

_See You Again_!

Pd: el próximo… ¡Prometo actualizar antes!


	21. ¿Cita?

¡Hi! Yeaaaah, otro capítulo que pienso matarme a escribir azúcar (silencio) ¡Yo lo intentaré lo juro! ¡Espero que os gusteeee!

.**Los cuatro elementos**.

.**Capítulo 21: La cita, espías y conejos rosas**.

.-¡Mira, mira! –corriendo hacia una paradita- ¡Uwaaaaa! ¡Y mira aquella! –corriendo a la paradita contraria- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mira aq…!

.-Hn. –apretándome de la mano más fuerte, eso era un 'basta ya, no más paraditas de colgantes, no más paraditas de peluches, BASTA YA'-

No tengo ni idea de cómo se habrá enterado de que hay una feria hoy, ni de donde a sacado esa 'ropa nigen' que lleva puesta hoy… Pero… Pero… ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Estaba súper hiper mega mono! Y todo lo hacía por nuestra 'cita', vete a saber si sabía lo que era… Aunque era un poco raro que me lo hubiese pedido…

.-Natsu.

.-¡Dime! –mirándole a los ojos, los míos con estrellitas de emoción y los suyos ahora mostraban ganas de irse de ahí lo antes posibles- ¿Te aburres? –respondió un 'Hn'- Hummm… ¿Nos vamos? –Jooo… No me apetecía irme, pero bueno…- ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mira, mira! –y volviendo a una de las paraditas-

La típica de 'mira que puntería tengo', de tirar con esa pelotita odiosa unas botellas, claro que no podía rebotar en la pared y las tenías que tirar todas de un tiro… Y claro, yo y mi mala experiencia con esas paraditas (que lesionando al 'bondadoso' señor, que si perdía la odiosa pelotita, que si daba donde no tocaba…).

.-¡Mira que mono! –señalando un gigante conejito rosa- Kyaaaaaaaa. Kawaii.

.-Hn. –tono de 'horrible' (nota autora: y no le falta razón… si fuera de otro color… pero rosa…) (nota mental 2: Jijiji, que mono el conejito rosa) (nota mental 3: dejemos las discusiones mentales…)- Hn… -tono de resignación, al ver que le miraba con ojos llenos de estrellitas- No.

.-¿Por qué no? Seguro que tienes buena puntería. Venga va, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga… -tirándole del brazo con mirada suplicante y parpadeando inocentemente…- Y te daré lo que quieras. –Uh… No… Eso no… Tiene doble sentido, pero supongo que cogió el sentido que no era ya que algo brillo en sus ojos- Ette… -¿Me lanzaba una mirada pervertida? Noooooooo, mierda… Otra vez frases con doble sentido…-

.-Lo que quiera. ¿Eh?

Minutos después nos alejábamos de la feria, yo con un gran conejo rosa y sonrojada, y Hiei pensando en 'yo que se que' y murmurando de vez en cuando un 'lo que yo quiera' con tono pervertido.

.-¿Quieres un helado a cambio? –rompiendo el silencio incómodo y ofreciendo algo a cambio-

.-¿Solo? –otra mirada pervertida-

.-Eh… Ette… Bue… Bueno… -desviando la mirada hacia muchos lugares y…- ¡Mira! –señalando una máquina de hacer fotos, las típicas de siempre- ¡Vamos a hacernos una foto!

.-No.

.-¿No?

.-No.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque no.

.-Bueeeno… Me la haré con Minamino. –cara de no haber roto ningún plato-

.-Hn. –arrastrándome hacia la máquina, que fácil de manipular-

Media hora después, una montaña de mini fotografías, miles de yenes gastados. Y ya cansándome de ver el flash.

.-Joooooooooooooooooo. –cara Nobita de Doreamon- ¿Por qué NUNCA miramos a la cámara?

Si bueno… En las miles de fotografías, en ninguna mirábamos a la cámara. (no se si os habéis fijado que Hiei nunca mira a la cámara) jooooo, es la maldición de las fotografías que recae sobre mi, snif… En todas las fotos que me he hecho en mi vida (escolar o normales), en ninguna… en ninguna… He conseguido mirar a la mierda de cámara.

.-¡Venga va otra!

.-No.

.-Pero… -lagrimitas en los ojos y cara de cordero degollado, mientras susurraba un 'por fa', que a cualquier ser malvado y cruel le hubiese ablandado el corazón…-

.-No. –menos a él claro…-

.-PERO QUE INSENSIBLE. -¿uh?-

Me giré, juraría que había oído la voz de Nina seguido de un sonoro golpe, de verdad… Kami sama, me estaré volviendo loca con tanto flash, será eso… Uf… Ya oigo voces y todo…

.-La última. –y para dentro de la máquina otra vez, que raro que haya cambiado de opinión tan fácilmente-

Miraré a la cámara… Miraré a la cámara… Lo intentaré… Yo puedo… Yo puedo… No puede ser muy difícil ¿Verdad? Pues claro que no, solo es fijar mi mirada en…

.-Natsuki.

.-¿Uh?

MUACKS, FLASH, GYAAAAAA, KAWAII. (me encanta poner las onomatopeyas. ¿se nota? xD) A continuación lo que había pasado en segundos… el Muacks, lógica aplastante, viene de un beso que Hiei deposita en mi mejilla, el Flash del… ¡Flash de la cámara! (ahí, ahí, la lógica) El 'Gyaaaaaa', sonido que hago YO (lógica aplastante también) y finalmente un 'Kawaii' al ver la foto, que era la primera que salía bien, aunque no hubiésemos mirado a la cámara.

.-Kyaaaaaa. –emocionada dando vueltas, sonrojada, apretando contra mi pecho las mini fotografías-

.-¿Se puede saber que haces? –pregunta inútil-

.-¡Es verdad! Ten. ¡La mitad para ti! –las miró- Estas pensando que es una estupidez ¿verdad? Snif…

.-Trae. –quitándomelas rápidamente mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un color rosado-

.-¿A dónde vamos? –sonriendo inocentemente- ¿Quieres un helado?

.-¿He… la… do…? –ni que le hablase en chino…-

.-Ah… es… -un momento… como me dijo Minamino- ¡Es nieve salada! –dish- Quiero decir… dulce, eso, dulce…

.-Hn. –eso era un 'siiiiiiiii, que bieeen, nieve duuulceeee', pero claro… en su tono y dicho en su manera.-

Y media hora más tarde, había gastado ya, mi súper yenes en un helado (para dos no llegaba…). Sentados en un banco del parque, viendo pasando a abuelitos y abuelitas, niñatos que no tienen puntería y casi acabas con la pelota estampada en la cabeza…

.-¡Un poco más de cuidado! –frase repetida ya cincuenta veces, por cada niñato repulsivo que pasaba-

.-Mñmmññ… -este tan happy, disfrutando de comerse mis últimos yenes- Me iré.

.-¿Uh? –como siempre, yo empanada, no enterándome que el tiempo sigue su curso con normalidad- ¿Ya te vas?

.-Al makai, mañana.

.-¿Makai? ¿Mañana? Ah… -en esos momentos es cuando lo dices como si te hubiesen dicho 'el cielo es azul' y tu lo repitieses miles de veces hasta que captas de verdad lo que dicen- ¿Comooooooooo? ¿Al Makai? ¿Para QUE?

.-Entrenarme. –y eso sin desviar su mirada del… helado-

.-¿¡Para entrenarte? –tranquilízate Natsu…, para entrenarse… eso… en-tre-nar-se, NO para irse con ESE o ESA Mokunoseque, entrenarse, exacto… eso… eso… inspira… respira…- ¿Y porque mañana?

.-Porque si me fuera dentro de una semana montarías un show. –aaaaaaaaaagh-

.-¡Pero que dices! –aparentando que todo iba normal… cuando fulminaba con la mirada a un pobre arbusto que se movía… ¿Eing?-

.-Y si te digo que me entrenaré con Mokuro.

Silencio… Inspira… Respira… Ganas asesinas aumentando… Tranquilízate…

.-¡Has metido la pata! -¿Nami?-

.-¡Nuestro plan a la mierda! -¿Aya?-

.-Pobre Usagi chan, buaaaaa, ¡Usagi chan! -¿¡Ninaaaaaaaaa?-

¿Os acordáis del 'arbusto'? Pues bien… de repente, frente de mi, digo nosotros… habían salido ciertas personas que no se porque siempre interrumpen escenas importantes… Todos con unas ramas en las manos y recubiertos de hojas… A excepción del cuadro de Picasso que… que… ¿¡Que hacía disfrazado de árbol? Ah por Dios, yo no conozco a esta gente…

.-¿¡Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? –miradas desviadas, algunos silbando...- No se para que pregunto… ¿Y que es eso del 'plan'?

Ahora las cosas empezaban a tener lógica… Como por ejemplo que Hiei me hubiese pedido un cita (sin saber que era), que supiera que era una feria (cosa que tampoco sabía que era) y que llevase ropa de nigen (que ignoro de donde a salido… Mejor no saberlo…)

.-¿Nos habéis estado espiando? –silencio- jajajajaja. –es que… solo de imaginarme a estos por la calle con esa pinta, jajajaja-

.-¡Un usagi gigante! –Nina mirando a mi conejito peluche rosa, uy…-

.-¡Es mío! –abrazándolo- ¡Mío, mío! Mi tesoro. –sonrojándome- Me lo ha regalado Hiei. –mirando hacia donde antes estaba… Visto y no visto, ya se había ido… Humm… Con ese mukuno, o como fuese (aquí natsu llegando a su conclusión que es 'ese')-

.-Usagi chan.

.-¡BAKA! –gritando, todo ser viviente del parque se enteraba de mi grito-

Minutos más tarde, estaba yo, aún maldiciendo al cielo gritando cosas como 'Que te pudras en el makai', 'que te parta un rayo', 'Baka Hiei', mientras los otros con grandes dificultades se quitaban las hojas e intentaban quitar al cuadro de picasso de su disfraz…

:**Continuará**:

¡Hi! Ya estoy pensando en posibles finales… Pero todos ellos… Digamos que… Mis finales favoritos son tipo 'hasta el apuntador de muere', así que como supongo que preferiréis otro tipo de final (o no) he estado llegando a la conclusión que… De que… De que… De que la autora no tiene previsto aún el final… xD En fin… ¿Ideas? Se aceptan por supuesto (un poquito de aquí, un poquito de allá… Y el final hecho) xD

De nuevo, muchas gracias a **Hiromi **(yeah! Perdón por no actualizar antes, espero que te guste la continuación), **Zori Naomi** (espero haber sido más rápida que antes en actualizar…), **Hiei chan** (venga, por turnos… ¿Siguiente para una cita con Hiei? xDD), **Kitty Kitsune chan** (me alegro que te guste la pareja, es un poco… contradictoria si, Hiei tiene que soportar muchas de las paranoias de Natsu, prometo leerme tu fic lo antes que pueda! Y… de momento no descarto el lime o el lemon… de momento…), **Sonya chan** (Yeah, viene el Apocalipsis xD sinceramente, es que no me la imagino teniendo un lemon xDDDDDDD) y **Kumi chan** (espero que te recuperes, y te comprendo con el instituto… pobre Aya no la mates, aunque… xDD A Luciko por desgracia la conozco, em… ¿he dicho desgracia?… xDDD en fin… yo soy la que publica sus capítulos en fan fiction, y de momento no me ha mandado ninguno… Ya le preguntaré si actualizará pronto… A insistir… xDDDDDD).

Sayonara Bye Bye!


	22. Intercambio

¡Hi! Yeaaaah, no prometo matarme a poner sugar, porque luego no me queda bien… ¡Pero yo lo intentaré! Además… Como pasa el tiempo (pose melancólica) parece que fue ayer cuando empezaba este fic… xD

.**Los cuatro elementos**.

.**Capítulo 22: Un día "nigen"**.

Siempre acabábamos igual, peleándonos… Y al final se iba al makai, con ese o esa Mokuko, Mukuno, Mokoku… Como fuese, tampoco me quita el sueño saber como se llama… Pero se había ido a entrenar, claro a entrenar… Exacto a luchar… No a otras cosas con fines pervertidos. ¿No?

.-Buenos días, Natsuki. –Odio los lunes por la mañana, levantarme tan pronto para ir de nuevo al infierno (instituto)-

.-¡Buenos días Minamino! –sonriendo con gran esfuerzo, por detrás se oyó un 'Kyaaaa, Minaminoooooo', de sus fans odiosas… Aunque, yo antes estaba en ese grupo- Buenas Aya…

.-¿¡Como que buenas? –Que energía tiene Aya, yo me muero de sueño…- ¡A mi me saludas con un 'muy buenos días Aya', no con un simple 'buenas'!

.-Okay… -PLOF, me había chocado con alguien- ¡Nami!

.-Mñññmñññnn… -traduce como 'buenos días', y luego siguió caminando al estilo zombi y haciendo 'eses' por todo el camino hasta llegar al instituto-

Donde nos esperaban seis horas de aburridas clases, donde crees que el reloj se ha parado y que no funciona bien, o que te quedarás para siempre en ese horrible lugar parecido a un manicomio o muchas veces a… Una cárcel de la que no puedes huir.

.-¡Achús! –estornudo sincronizado-

.-¡No me imites! Me copias hasta en los estornudos.

.-¡Eso no es verdad! Buaaaaaa. ¿¡Nami a que no es verdad?

.-zzzzzz… ¿Decías?

.-¡Achús!

.-A ver si te vas a poner enferma Aya. –con este ya iban diez en una hora-

.-Tendré que ir al médico… -sonrisa pervertida- A jugar a médicos. –sonrisa aún más pervertida- Con MI Gin. –dándole énfasis en el 'mi'-

.-Ah… ¿Qué no está muerto? –pregunta hecha con toda la inocencia del mundo y que tubo de resultado un gran 'PLOF' y varios 'CHAFF' (de agua)- ¡Hasta mañana!

Por fin libre, como un pajarraco que lo liberan de su jaula y puede volar libre por el cielo, ay que bonito. ¡Soy libre! Bueno no exactamente, jooo… Tengo que hacer deberes (tareas) y estudiar para exámenes y…

.-¡Achús! -¿me estaré resfriando? Seguro que me ha contagiado Aya- ¡aaaaaa… Achús!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, a salir por patas. ¡Miles de piedrecillas me perseguían! Gyaaaaaa. ¿¡Porqueeeeeeeeeee? ¡Cuando los poderes no tienen que salir, salen! Jooooo.

.-¡Achús! –las piedrecillas se cayeron al suelo, uff… Que cansada estoy de correr y… Nooooooooo, me he pasado mi casa. A dar media vuelta- ¡Achús! -¿Eh?- Kyaaaa, otra vez noooooooo.

Uf, Arf, Arf, Arf, no había corrido tan rápido en mi vida… Que cansada que estoy… A este paso si que me enfermaré. Hummm… ¿A que se refería con eso de 'jugar a médicos'? Se lo preguntaré mañana... (Natsuki súper hiper mega inocente xD)

.-¡Aaaaa... ! –...-

.-Pensaba que los tontos no se resfriaban. -¿Egh?-

.-¿chús? ¡Pero de que vas! ¡¿Qué haces aquí P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D…! ¡Achús!

.-¡Aaagh! ¡Ves con cuidado! ¡Cabeza Hueca! –Esquivando piedrecillas-

.-¡Achús! –estornudo gigante que hace que las molestosas piedras desaparezcan- Que mal estoy… -mirando a Hiei, hum…- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a entrenarte? –con ESE o… ESA, como fuese-

.-He cambiado de idea. –le miré con cara de '¿Y porque?'- Hn. –respuesta de 'a ti no te importa', borde-

.-Pues vale… -entrando haciendo 'eses' en casa, mi dulce, dulcísimo hogar- Que dolor de cabeza… -¿Cómo es que la habitación da vueltas? Kawaii, es como una atracción… Wiiii…-

.-Aún te caerás. –Uy, me había cogido antes de que me cayese. Que reflejos…-

.-No me cojas, se caminar. –me soltó con una risa irónica, que se podría definir como 'dentro de 10 segundos estás en el suelo', dicho y hecho, en pocos segundos estaba el pie de las escaleras viendo como la habitación giraba y giraba…-

.-Que débiles sois los nigens.

.-¿Como ? Mira el que habla, 'míster perfecto' ¬¬

.-Pues claro, yo nunca he estado enfermo. –momento en que le darías una patada y / o un puñetazo, pero claro… Ya que me ayuda a llegar a mi habitación, seré amable y me tragaré mi orgullo por esta vez, solo por esta vez…-

Uwaaaaaa, me siento la cara sonrojada. ¿Tendré fiebre? Aya me ha contagiado el resfriado, snif… ¿Y yo a que médico voy? No sabía que Gin era médico…

.-Estás colorada. -¿le había costado mucho observar ese detalle?- Y también… -agh, se empezó a acercar…- estás… -sus labios se acercaban y…-

PIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIII (timbre de la puerta), se separó de golpe cogiendo la katana con fuerza y yéndose hacia la puerta principal. ¿No pretenderá…?

.-¡Eh Hiei esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –salí corriendo como pude y efectivamente, iba hacia la puerta principal- ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir! –no hizo caso a mi comentario y siguió bajando las escaleras- ¡Que no a… Kyaaaaaaaa!

Uyyyyy… ¿¡Como puedo tropezarme con una línea del suelo? Pues eso, me tropiezo con una línea insignificante del suelo, con efecto de… '¡voy a comprobar si puedo volar escaleras abajo!' Y como que no…

.-¿Hn?

Y ese es el efecto 'dominó'. Se había girado (por fin), pero como los reflejos tienen un límite, pues ya puedes vernos a los dos comiéndonos las escaleras…

.-Aaaaaaaayyyyyyy… Que dolor.

.-No te quejes.

.-¿Uh? Gyaaaaaaa. Esto… -gyaaaaaa, vaya postura más comprometedora, aixx… ¿Me levanto o no me levanto?-

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, la persona insistía…

.-Jeje… -risa nerviosa- Voy a abrir…

.-Hn…

.-¡ES QUE AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE! –PLAF, vale… ¿¡Quién les da derecho a tirarme la puerta abajo?- Ah, pues si que estabais… ¿Ocupados? –ganas de matar a Yusuke aumentando…-

Un momento… ¿Ocupados? Mierdaaaaaaaaaa, que no me he levantado, bueno si, me había sentado en el abdomen de Hiei, kyaaaaaaaa. Siempre igual… Siempre… Snif… Dios que te he hecho…

.-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Más, a beber más!

.-¿Por qué…? ¿¡Se puede saber porque venís a mi casa?

.-Es la que quedaba más cerca…

Y un cuerno. ¿¡Porque se habían apropiado de mi salón? Menuda fiesta tenían, miles de bebidas alcohólicas por aquí y por allá… La mitad vacías… El cuadro de Picasso ligando con la hermana de Hiei, Yusuke cantando y bebiendo cada vez más, Genkai bailando a la música de Yusuke (o por Dios a su edad bebiendo… Vieja borracha), Minamino y Nami hablando de algo… Aya y Gin, ignoro porque llevan juguetes de médico (mejor no preguntar…).

.-Yo que quería una tarde en paz absoluta… -y yo lamentándome de mi mala suerte-

.-¡Bah Natsu chan no pongas esa cara! –Borracho Yusuke acercándose, huir, huir… ¿Y eso de 'Natsu chan'? Oh por favor, esas confianzas…- ¡Bebe, bebe! –huir, huir…-

.-Ah, pero es que…

.-¡Pues ya me lo bebo yo! –Genkai robándole la bebida a Yusuke-

.-¡Coge otra Vieja!

.-Porque a mi… -yo siguiendo con mis lamentaciones- Bueno… -que remedio, tendré que aguantarles unas horas… ¡Hasta puede llegar a ser divertido! Noooo, a quién pretendo engañar, luego me tocará recoger a mi todo y…- Ah esto… Hiei… -mirando hacia el lado-

.-¿Hn? –mirada asesina al cuadro de Picasso que hablaba con su hermana y hacia comentarios tipo 'Hay mi linda Yukina como te quiero' a lo que la tal Yuki… como fuese, respondía con una sonrisa de significado 'no me entero de nada'. La verdad es que no se parecen en nada…-

.-No me puedo creer que seáis herma… -mirada asesina hacia mi, kyaaa que miedo-

.-No lo sabe.

.-¿El que? –captando rápido las cosas- ¿En seriooooooooo? ¿Y eso? –mirada como… ¿triste?- Sino quieres contármelo…

Otra cosa que añadir a las cosas que no se de Hiei… No me extrañaría que el / la tal Moku… Mokuko… Algo así… Supiese más cosas de él que yo… Jo… ¿Celosa? No... Bueno... ¿Un poquitín? Quizás... ¿Medio celosa? Probable... ¿Celosa total? Seguro…

.-¡Hiroooo! –huir, problemas, hay que huir, Aya se acerca, hay que huir…-

Me levanto como si no la hubiese escuchado, para recoger un poco la sala. Miles de botellas tiradas por el suelo, alguna que otra prenda de vestir… Dios… ¿¡Porque Yusuke y Kuwabara hacían competencia de Streaptees? Noooooooo, que dolor para la vista (Por el cuadro de Picasso… Yusuke no está mal y…)

.-¡No te escapes! –una botella de yodo me golpeó en la cabeza, huir era inútil-

.-No te había oído… -noooo. ¿¡Que hacían Aya y Gin vestidos con bata blanca? Oh Dios…- ¿¡Que hacéis vestidos así?

.-Ya que no podemos 'jugar a médicos' ASOLAS. –Dándole énfasis- Pues vamos a jugar juntitos. -¿Sabéis el tono del malo malvado cuando se acerca a su víctima con un cuchillo? ¡Pues ese era el tono que utilizaba Aya!-

Horas después, los causantes de mi tragedia ya se habían ido (Yusuke and cia), mi perfecta sala ordenada (no había estado ordenada por mi, por supuesto) ahora parecía 'a la aventura del sofá perdido entre botellas vacías', a parte de que parte de mis brazos estaban cubiertos de vendajes por culpa de 'los juegos de médicos conjuntos'.

.-Y tienes que hacer reposo y…

.-Que si, que si. Anda vete ya ¬¬ -intentando cerrar la puerta, cosa que Ayako impedía, tenía más fuerza que yo… Snif…-

.-¿Vamos Aya?

.-¡Valeeee! –tan happy como Heidi se alejaba con Gin, pobre…-

.-Y ahora… -mirando el 'valle perdido entre botellas'- Ya se podrían haber montado la fiesta en otra casa. –Si es que… Ahora me tocará recoger todo esto yo sola y… O no- Neh, ¿Hiei kun? –me parece que adivinó mis intenciones… No se porque… Solo le sonreía de oreja a oreja y utilizaba el típico tono de 'ayyy como te quiero', que nunca utilizaba al pronunciar su nombre-

.-No. –demasiado listo…-

.-¿Por qué no? ¡Puede ser divertido! –Un momento. ¿A quién intentaba engañar?- Así acabaremos antes… -¿Cómo? Era la frase típica que continuaría con… 'y después si quieres…' Uy… Siempre igual, poniendo frases con doble sentido…- Para poder dormir. –separados- ¿No?

.-¿Dormir?

.-Si exacto. Hacer ZZZ ¬¬ -resopló y contestó un 'Hn'- Vale, pues no ayudes. Luego no tendrás recompensa. -…- Em… -Mierda. Se había levantado para ayudar… Frase con doble sentido- ¿Nieve salada? Digo… ¿Nieve dulce? –mirada de '¿Hn? ¿Solo eso?'- ¿Qué creías que era? Anda recoge…

Media hora más tarde ya habíamos acabado de recoger, y podíamos ver el sofá… El gran sofá, el mejor invento del hombre (a parte del zapping).

.-Buaf, que sueño… -bostezando y subiendo escaleras haciendo eses- Tengo mucho sueño… -desde que me levanto hasta que me voy a dormir, tengo sueño- Ya les vale montar una fiesta aquí… -PLOF, tirándome encima de la cama- Sueño…

.-Natsu…

.-¿Uh? –PLAF, conejo rosa gigante me aplastaba- Te recuerdo que me debes el premio por habértelo conseguido. -¿Soy yo o esa era la frase más larga que me ha dicho en mi vida?- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? –medio dormida conseguí sentarme en la cama- ¿MM? ¿Nieve dulce? –o respondía pronto o era capaz de quedarme dormida sentada (aviso, no es broma, he conseguido dormir sentada y de pie). Parecía que se lo pensaba si decírmelo o no- Nada. Pues vale.

.-No te duermas. –ordenando, encima dando órdenes…-

.-No me duermo. –sonrisa inocente- Bah. ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta inocente-

.-Mmm… -seguía pensándolo, o eso creo yo. Se iba acercando hasta quedar muy cerca de mi- A ti. -¿Eing? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿'Ahí'? No… Eso no tiene sentido… ¿'Aquí'? Eso menos…-

.-Eh… -es como si esperara un 'si' o un 'no'. Y yo sin enterarme de lo que me pide- ¿Puedes repetirlo, len… ta… men… te…? –imitando la lentitud, para no perderme ningún sonido…-

.-Humm… -no le gusta repetir las cosas-

Suspiró, desvió la mirada varias veces, hasta que se quedó varios segundos mirándome fijamente. Ay, ahora soy yo la que desvía la mirada… Se acerca… Siento como se acerca… Un momento… Y si lo que quería era…

.-Estás sorda. –toma ya, que directa… Pero después depositó sus labios en mi cuello, me vino un escalofrío…-

.-Gyaaaaaaaaa. –apartándome, pero claro, que la cama no es interminable, así que hubo un 'PLOF', duele darse un golpe contra la pared…- Qu… Qu…

.-Lo que quiero a cambio… -empezó a subirse a la cama. ¿Si saltase de un primer piso…? No me haría CASI nada… Hum… Lástima que la ventana esté en la otra punta- Es… -ahora me tiraba lo más para atrás posible, pero claro… De momento no tengo el súper poder de traspasar paredes, de momento claro- A… -agh, agh, agh, estaba a centímetros de mi- a ti. –sus labios se unieron con fuerza con los míos-

.-Ah… ¿A… A que te… refieres…? –una mano fría se deslizaba bajo mi camiseta, está congelada… En cambio… Los labios que estaban en mi cuello… Eran muy cálidos…-

.-¿Tu que crees? –pues…- ¿Me dejaras llegar hasta el final?

.-¿Qué…? –recopilando información, mi mente es un poco lenta…, llegar hasta… Kyaaaaaa, se me sube toda la sangre a la cabeza…- Es… que… -me estaba mirando… me miraba fijamente… Esperando una respuesta…- Ette…

.-Hn. –mirada enfadada, impaciente, retiró su mano y empezó a alejarse… Pero…-

.-¡Okay! –aaaaaaaagh, ah por Dios Natsuki, piensa antes de decir las cosas…-

.-¿Eh? –mirada sorprendida…-

.-Okay… -en tono más bajito y mucho más colorada que antes- Hasta el final… -me acerqué a cuatro patas- T… -tragué saliva, me senté de rodillas, estábamos a la misma altura (claro, teníamos casi la misma, así que no era muy difícil)-

Me acerqué a su rostro… Uwaaaaaa…

.-Te quiero… -uní mis labios con los suyos una vez más- Hasta el final…

Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y caímos los dos sobre la cama. Hasta el final…

: **Continuará** :

¡Hi! Ay… Ese final lo he escrito yo, siiiiii (tardé media hora o más para hacer el final… xD) ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Kyaaaaa! Siento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero entre el instituto y mi falta de inspiración… Buf… Este capítulo lo he borrado tres veces y vuelto a escribir… Espero que os guste el resultado… Más os vale ¬¬

**Hiromi**: Hi! Gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustase la continuación, y la foto, kyaaa! ¿Todas queremos una foto así? xD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Naomi –zori-** : Mokuro… Mm… Había pensado en sacarla en el siguiente capítulo… ¿Crees que la preferirá antes que a Natsu? OO Nyoooooooo, nyo lo hagas Hiei, buaaaaaa jeje ¡Gracias por dejarme un review!

**Kumi chan**! Boummmm, cabreo explotado xD jejeje Las fotos... ¡Yo también quiero una así! Y el conejo rosa… Xep, ortera total, si fuese de otro color… xDDDD Wow, gracias por el final, lo tendré en cuenta… jiji (los de Yuu Watase… Dios, se mueren casi todos xD) A mi me encantan los finales tristes, kyaaa! ¡Gracias por dejarme un review!

**Nino**! Yo también pierdo a las cartas (digamos que en todos los juegos pierdo… xD) Wow, Ko es descendiente de Yugi, no lo sabía O0O wooo, wiiiiii, la foto… Kyaaaa! xDD Yo también tengo una lista para comprar… (saca la lista y pone 'máquina de quitar pereza' juasjuas xDD) Gracias por el review!

**Rockergirl**: Gracias por el review! Jeje Mmm… No es que Mokuro me caiga mal… No… Que va… (haciéndole el vudú a una foto de Mokuro) Jujuju, en realidad me cae peor Karasu… O no… Hm… xDD

**Hotaru Kanna chan**: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Y por seguir el fic desde hace tiempo, muchas gracias! D Me alegro que te guste el capítulo y la continuación espero que también nn

**Azrail**: ¡Espero que te guste la continuación! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… ¡Haber si consigo actualizar antes el siguiente capítulo!

**Hiei chan**! Kyaaaa! Gracias por el review! Te comprendo, el cole quita mucho tiempo libre, snifff… Y yo antes también compartía el orde, así que… ¡Te comprendooooo! ¿Qué número tienes en la lista para la cita? (sacando numeritos, tipo cuando vas a comprar la carne y eso xDDD) ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Luciko**! Meriadoc Brandigamo donde estabas? xDDD Jajaja, yo vi por AXN las dos torres, un trocito por eso… Luego me la puse en DVD xDDD ¡Ese mote es nuevo! 'miniminibunny' ¿Y eso? xD ¡No se parecen en NADA! Imaginaciones tuyas ¬¬ jujuju. Byes! Usa usa peluchín! xDDDD

**Ana**! Gracias por el review! Hmm… ¿Cómo se dejó convencer Kuwabara? Pueees… Seguro que Yukina se lo pidió xDDD Sobre Lime y Lemon, no es lo mismo (según me dijeron a mi xD), el lime es menos que el lemon, creo… Algo así era… --U

**Kitty Kitsune chan**: Jajaja, Kuwabara vestido de árbol… Jajaja, Wow y vestido de animadora con pompones xDDDDDD (un momento… eso no lo he sacado aún… xD) Yeah! Algún día Natsu tendrá que conocer a Mokuro, seguramente en el siguiente capítulo… Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de la foto. Me conecto por las tardes a veces, cuando no tengo muchas cosas que hacer del Instituto TxT

**Ayako**: No me llames así ¬¬ NO soy Pulgi chan TxT El tuyo está mejor ¬¬ (a no… que lo dejamos en tablas… xDD) TU Gin ya ha salido, haber si lo saco más a menudo… ¿Jugando a médicos? xDDD

**Sonya chan**: Jejeje, me alegro que te gustase! Todos de árboles, jajaja. Kyaaa! Las foto pegatinas, kyaaa! Yo quiero una de esas… xDD Pues en este capítulo tienes el intercambio, pues si… era algo pervertido TxT xD Pueees… ¿En serio Mokuro es una mujer? (Ya lo sabía…) Jajaja, supongo que en el siguiente… jeje.

**Kari**: ¿En dos días te lo has leído todo? Wow, yo hubiese tardado mucho más xD ¡Muchas gracias por leerte la historia! Seguramente en el siguiente Natsu sabrá que Mokuro es una mujer, seguramente… Hiei no es tan pervertido, pero me gustaba ponerle esa personalidad xDDDD ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

Sayonara Bye Bye!

- / _Natsuki_ … _Minami_ / -


	23. ¿Felicidad?

¡Hi a todos/as! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 23… Mi 'intento' de lemon… He hecho lo que he podido òó ¡Espero que os guste! (más os vale, con lo que me ha costado escribirlo… snifff…)

.**Los cuatro elementos**.

.**Capítulo 23: Felicidad **_(con Kinder sorpresa todo es felicidad…)_.

**Hiei Pov's, o Pov's Hiei**, _o no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe esto…_

.-Natsuki… Eh…

.-Jujujujuju. Es que… -Hn. Baka. No paraba de reírse, cada vez que la tocaba empezaba de nuevo a reírse, y no paraba- Jujujuju. Tengo muchas cosquillas. -¿Cosquillas? Hn. ¿Qué es eso?- Venga… Ya paro…

.-Hn… -me esperé un rato, veía como se iba serenando… Bueno… Un avance- ¿Estás segura? No voy a obligarte…

.-¿Eh…? –Se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Se puede saber que hacía? Me pone de los nervios. Pero…- Yo… -las fue apartando, estaba muy colorada- Quiero que sea hasta el final. ¿Vale?

**Natsu Pov's**

Uwaaaaaaa, no me puedo creer que le haya dicho eso. Me siento algo rara, será porque estoy enamorada… Anda, si rima y todo. Jijiji. Tengo que aguantarme la risa, pero es que tengo muchas cosquillas y no puedo… jujuju.

**Hiei's Pov's**

Ya se había tranquilizado. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, y los uní con los míos. Mientras pasé mi mano por su cuello y empecé a desabrochar la camisa de ese vestido nigen… (Traducción: _Uniforme del instituto_)

.-Abre la boca…

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había vuelto a unir mis labios con los suyos, pero esta vez empecé a introducir mi lengua en su boca, se estremeció. Pero pronto empezamos a jugar con ellas y a recorrer la boca del otro con ella.

.-Arf… Hiei… -volví a unir nuestros labios y empezaba a deshacerme de esa camisa odiosa-

Bien, ya me había desecho de ella y ahora caía al suelo de la habitación. ¿Qué era lo siguiente?

.-Hn…

.-¿Eh? –me miraba sorprendida y luego soltó una risita, que intentaba disimular…- Perdón. –se tapó la boca y empezó a darse la vuelta. ¿Qué hace?- Mira. ¿Ves? –Baka, estúpidas ropas humanas- ¿Es que nunca has visto un sujetador? Se desabrocha por atrás… -apartó sus cabellos- ¿Lo ves?

**Natsu Pov's**

No me extraña… Hiei es un demonio, así que no entenderá de… One Moment… ¿Es que en el Makai no existe la ropa interior? ¿Tan diferente son los dos mundos? Dios. ¡Que fuerte!

.-Ette... Ya me lo quito yo... –ya que se lo miraba como si fuese su mayor enemigo-

Me volví a dar la vuelta, estando en la posición inicial. Se me quedó mirando un rato, supongo que pensando cosas como maldiciones dirigidas a 'la estúpida ropa nigen'. Pero después se fue acercando hasta depositar sus labios sobre mi cuello besándolo delicadamente… Jujuju… No… Voy… a… reírme… Encima que se esfuerza para 'intentar' ser tierno, kyaaaa, que monooooo.

**Hiei Pov's**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sobresaltó cuando mordí su cuello provocando que sangrara un poco.

.-Pareces un vampiro… -susurró mientras reía-

.-¿Tu crees? –la miré a los ojos, se sonrojó aún más-

.-Juju. Sí, eres un vampiro. –rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos- Me gustan los vampiros. –volví a unir mis labios con los suyos. Era como si un fuego me quemase por dentro cada vez que la besaba- Me gustas mucho…

Me deshice de mi camiseta que cayó también al suelo… Empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y luego con mis labios. A cada contacto soltaba un gemido de placer, mmm…

Hn. Lo siguiente era la otra ropa nigen, que llevan todas las humanas a ese sitio lleno de nigens (nota autora: _comúnmente llamada 'falda del uniforme'_). Una vez me deshice de ella también ahora… Baka. Que complicados que son los humanos al vestirse…

**Natsu Pov's**

Ahora estaba completamente desnuda a no… ¡Los calcetines! Bah… No se habrá dado cuenta de que los llevo… Uwaaaaa, empezaba a quitarse el pantalón. Agh. ¿Por qué desvió la mirada? Porque sí. Eso no es una respuesta… ¿Cómo que no? Porque sí, es… ¡Porque sí! Gyaaaaaaaa.

.-¿Se puede saber que haces?

.-¿Eh? ¿Por qué…? -¿Desde cuando me tapo la cara con las manos? No me he dado ni cuenta, creo que esta enfadado…- Pues… -excusa… excusa…- Emmm… ¡Me he escondido! Muajajajaja. –Dish…- Ayyy…

.-Hasta el final. ¿No? –apartó mis manos para luego besarme-

.-Yeah… Te lo he prometido.

Unimos de nuevo nuestros labios para luego llegar hasta el final…

… -.-.-.-. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz .-.-.-.-.-. …

PIIIIII, PIIIIIII, PIIIIII

.-Quita ese ruido… mñññmm…

.-Solo es el despertador… Ya se parará… -susurré mientras me acomodaba más cerca de Hiei- Ya se parará…

¿Ya se parará? ¿Cómo es que suena el despertador? Porque como no me levante no llegaré al instituto… Eso suena lógico. ¿Instituto? Sí… Ese infierno de clases… Oh, oh…

.-¡Agh! ¡Llegaré tarde! –abrí los ojos rápidamente, pero al intentar moverme unos brazos me lo impidieron- ¡Suéltameeeeeeee! –Respondió su 'Hn' e hizo como si durmiese- No seas crío. –mira la que habla…- Hummm…

.-No vayas… Hn…

.-Como si fuera tan fácil…

.-Pues vendré contigo.

.-Vale, ya me quedo… -era capaz de cumplir las amenazas, no quiero imaginar los líos que podría llegar a causar…- Pero déjame preparar el desayuno…

.-No… -parecía un niño pequeño suplicando- Natsuki…

.-No me supliques, no funcionará… -¿Cómo que no…?-

¿Qué puedo hacer de desayunar? Buena pregunta, ¿Qué haces cuando solo tienes en la nevera restos de comidas de hace milenios, productos caducados y… y… cosas indescifrables…?

.-Voy a tener que ir a comprar… -Con el hambre que tengo… En fin…- Hiei voy a salir… ¡Eh Hiei! –está sordo. ¿O que?- ¡Eh…! ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo? Quiero decir… -no es que no quisiese que no se vistiese…-

.-Vengo contigo.

.-No.

.-Sí.

.-No.

.-Sí.

.-Podemos pasarnos la vida así… ¡Así que NO!

Una hora después salíamos de la puerta camino al mercado… Snif… ¿Por qué soy tan fácil de convencer y/o amenazar? Humm… Pero… Los dos juntos así… ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Parecíamos una parejita de recién casados haciendo la compra! Jijiji. (Si bueno… Seguro…)

.-Bueno ya está todo, creo… ¿Quieres un helado? Quiero decir… Nieve salada. –No… No era así…- ¿Nieve dulce? ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Eh!

**Hiei Pov's**

Mmm… Nieve dulce…

.-Ah… ¿Qué haces aquí Kurama?

.-Acabo de salir del instituto. ¿Y tu?

.-Hn.

.-¿Eh? ¡Minaminoooooooooo! –mi nieve dulce- ¿Y el instituto? Ten Hiei. –Hn…-

.-Acabo de salir…

.-Ah… ¡Que tarde se ha hecho! Y yo sin desayunar… jejeje. –conversaciones estúpidas de nigens…-

.-Si quieres puedo dejarte los apuntes.

.-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Uwaaaa! ¡Como te quiero Minamino! -¿Eh?- No pongas esa cara, no iba en ese sentido Hiei… Agh, voy a ir a preparar algo de comer.

.-Tengo que hablar contigo Hiei. –Hn… ¿De que querrá hablarme el kitsune?-

.-Ah bueno… Pues… ¡Nos vemos luego!

**Natsu Pov's**

¿De que tendrían que hablar? No seré cotilla… No lo seré… ¡Agh! ¡La curiosidad me mata! La curiosidad mato al gato, así que no tengo que ser cotilla. Ah, pero por favor… Yo no soy un gato…

.-El agua ya hierve… -Ahora tengo que echar… que echar… que echar…- ¡Ah! ¡La pasta! O no… O sí… O…

.-Que indecisa… -unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás-

.-Agh. Me has asustado. ¿Por donde has entrado?

.-Por la ventana. -¿Por qué lo decía con el tono más normal del mundo? Podría entrar por la puerta… Ni que no le fuese a abrir… Bueno…-

.-Tengo que hablar contigo… de…

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡El agua se saleeeeeeeee! Gyaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Qué hago ahora? Pues… Pues… ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Media hora después estábamos comiendo una pizza… Lo mío no es la cocina. Joooo… Soy un poco desastre… En fin… Para eso existe la comida rápida y el Telepizza…

.-¿De que querías hablar? -¿Qué hacían hoy en la tele…?-

.-Dentro de un año se celebrará… -no me gusta como empieza esa frase- el torneo del makai, para elegir a su líder y… -y peor como sigue- Voy a participar. –Buaf, para no decir cómo acaba…-

.-Pero eso es dentro de un año. –o lo que es lo mismo, faltan… faltan… faltan… Emmm… Muchos días- ¿No? –no me estaba mirando a la cara, desviaba la mirada… Hummm…-

.-Pero tendré que entrenar y…

.-Dentro de un año… ¿Tanto tiempo necesitas para entrenar? Bueno. Pues que te vaya bien. Un año… Tampoco es tanto tiempo… Entre el torneo y todo… ¿Un año y medio sin vernos? Es más de lo que nos conocemos… Bueno… Agh. No he traído agua… Tengo sed… Tralarí, tralará, donde está el agua…

**Hiei Pov's**

Creo que se lo ha tomado mal… Si tampoco era tanto un año y medio. Si que tarda para ir a buscar agua.

.-Natsuki… -se había sentado recostada en la pared, no estaba llorando, algo es algo…- ¿Qué haces?

.-as… -¿Hn?- No te vayas… No te vayas.

**Natsu Pov's**

.-¡No te vayas! –ah… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Me comporto como una niña pequeña… (si solo fuese ahí…)-

.-Vendré a visitarte a menudo y…

.-Yeah…

Un año y medio… Se pasará rápido. Además así podré concentrarme en los estudios, y cuando vuelva… Serán vacaciones así que las podremos pasar juntos. Año y medio… Uf…

.-Yo… Yo… ¡Ni se te ocurra serme infiel! ¡Eh! –bien… buena despedida-

.-Eso tu.

.-¡Agh! ¿¡Que insinúas!?

.-Podríais despediros mejor. ¿no? –al unísono lo dicen las tres cotillas de turno… Aya, Nami y Genkai… Hasta la vieja… Bueno estamos en su templo…-

.-Vete ya. ¡Vuelve! ¡Como el anuncio de los turrones! (_Vuelve, a casa vuelve, por navidad… ¿Os lo sabéis?)_

**Hiei Pov's**

¿Turrones?

.-Yo… -¿se va a poner a llorar?- ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda en los estudios! ¡Como pierdas en la primera ronda te enteras! ¿Te queda claro?

**Natsu Pov's**

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Había sonreído… ¡APOCALIPSIS! Eso no es normal…

.-Byes, byes.

:: **Continuará** ::

Jujuju. Esta vez no está todo narrado por Natsuki, espero que os guste así… Y si no… Pues nada. También esta vez he tardado en actualizar, entre los estudios y que lo mío no es escribir sugar, pues he tardado más xD Además… Este capítulo es más largo… Y quedan pocos capítulos para que este fic acabe, ya tengo pensado el capitulo final, jujuju. (me falta pensar los capítulos de entre medio…) Así que contad unos… Tres o cuatro o cinco capítulos más y ya está, snifff, que penita TxT

¡**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews**! (_no los contesto por falta de tiempo_) Me animan, yeaaaah.

¡Hasta pronto!


	24. Mokuro

¡Hi a todos/as! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 24! ¡Espero que os guste muuucho! Y lamento no haber publicado antes… Lo siento mucho de verdad /// 

.**Los cuatro elementos**.

.**Capítulo 24: El torneo del makai y Mokuro**.

Ya había pasado un año, un largo y durísimo año… Un año que no se acababa nunca y que te lo pasas maldiciendo y hincando agujas a un muñeco de madera para descargarte, para 'compartir solidariamente' tu ira con otros objetos que no son la pobre almohada…

.-Un año… Ha pasado un año… -venga, solo queda medio, solo quedan más o menos, seis meses-

.-Buenos días.

.-Ah, Minamino. Buenas. –Jooooooo, aún quedan seis meses. ¿Por qué no podré auto convencerme de que "son pocos" días?-

.-Tengo que hablar contigo de…

.-¿De que? –uwala, Nami apareció de repente desde detrás. Vaya, vaya, vienen siempre juntos… Minamino va y vuelve del makai constantemente, algo que le agradezco-

.-Buenos días… -Saludé a la parejita feliz con cara de "apartaos de mi vista antes de que empiece la matanza del instituto", no por nada en especial… No es porque estuviese celosa de su perfecta y bonita relación, y un cuerno… No era por eso y…-

.-Ya te lo diré luego. –sonrisa Minamino, desde más atrás comentarios "Kyaaaa, la sonrisa del ángel Minamino" o comentarios pastelosos (repulsivos) que año atrás yo hubiese hecho-

.-Ah, bueno…

Nunca se me había pasado el día tan lento, y… Un año también es muy lento, un día de estos me dedicaré a hacer el vudú a cierto demonio de fuego, jujuju. Ya le vale, podría haber venido a verme UN DÍA, pero no… Ni uno solo… Minamino venía, Gin venía, Kuwabara no venía porque ya estaba aquí, Yusuke a veces venía (aunque este no me extraña… Keiko le tenía muy amenazado)

.-Ya está… Le haré el vudú…

.-¿Te va bien hablar ahora? –Ah… Ya se han acabado las clases-

.-¿De que? ¿Del vudú? Claro. –mirada de '¿Vudú?', creo que no hablamos de lo mismo- Ah, bueno. –metros hacia atrás, miles de psicópatas con carteles "No toques a nuestro dios/ángel Minamino" o "Minamino Power!", cosas de ese estilo-

.-Como ya sabrás, ha empezado…

Esta situación se me hace un poco extraña. De camino a casa acompañada por el pelirrojo más guapo del instituto, a solas con él. Mi sueño desde que comencé el instituto, hecho realidad…

.-¿Quieres venir?

.-¿A dónde? –suspiró resignado y me volvió a explicar todo lo que me había dicho- ¿Al makai? ¿Para ver el torneo? –El torneo… ¿Para que quiero ir a ver miles de demonios pelearse? Ah… Pero si Hiei participa… Podré hacerle el vudú.- ¡Pues claro que vengo!

Llegó el bonito fin de semana, esos dos días de fiesta que tengo para visitar el makai, el mundo infernal, donde está Hiei entrenándose. ¡Que ilusión! Kyaaaaaaaa.

.-Usagi chan… -PLOF. ¿Cómo… es… que me… he chocado… contra… un… árbol…?- ¿En que estás pensando?

.-Ah, pues… -sonrojó seguido de una risa pervertida. ¿Eh? ¡Yo no soy pervertida!-

.-Solo con verte la cara lo acierto seguro…

Joooo. Si que tarda Minamino, y eso que habíamos quedado a las diez… Ah… Son las nueve… Jooooo. ¡Podría llegar antes!

.-Usagi chan.

.-¡Dime! –sentándome a su lado, Nina se había quedado en el templo de Genkai estos días… Era raro no verla correr por casa gritando "Es hora de levantarse" o "¿Por qué salen llamas de la sartén?"-

.-Si sabes que no tiene futuro… ¿Por qué continuáis insistiendo?

.-¿Uh? ¿Eh?

.-Buenos días. –Minamino… Ha llegado pronto-

.-Nos vamos Nina… -¿El que no tiene futuro…?-

.-¡Hasta luego, Usagi chan! –se tiró encima- Te estaré esperando. –Muacks, sonoro beso en la mejilla-

.-Que si, que si… -despegándome de ella y siguiendo a Minamino, para no perderme, solo me faltaba eso…-

Después de varios metros andados, como me canso… Bueno… La caminata habrá valido la pena, supongo… Porque como no lo haya valido, entonces si que el vudú…

.-No te separes. ¿Vale?

.-¡Sí! –Aquí hay miles de demonios (todos más feos…), y todos tienen cara de psicópata, que miedo…-

.-Natsuki. –A miles de metros, mierda, casi estoy a punto de perderme- Te perderás. –me cogió de la mano… Uh… ¿¡Porque se me sube la sangre a la cabeza!? /// Es Minamino... Eso... Minamino... Kyaaaaa-

.-¡Eh Kurama! ¡Natsu chan!

.-¿Ya han empezado los combates Yusuke?

.-Que va, no se aclaran. Pero supongo que dentro de poco empezarán. –poniendo cada happy- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de empezar! Jajajaja.

.-Ah esto…

.-Si buscas a Hiei debe de estar hablando con Mokuro, hace poco les he visto por ahí… -señalando una dirección-

.-¡Muchas gracias! –empecé a caminar, Minamino me acompañó, no se fía de dejarme sola, no me extraña…- Gracias por acompañarme.

.-De nada. –sonrisa. Kyaaaaaa. Minamino, es Minamino… Cálmate… A mi me gusta Hiei… Claro… ¿¡Entonces porque me sonrojo!? Pues… Porque sí… ¡Que eso no es una respuesta! Como que no…- ¿Estás bien? –Sonrisa the new, kyaaaaaaaa-

Cálmate… Inspira… Relajación… Uf… Me afecta estar a solas con Minamino… Bueno, no tendría que afectarme, claro que no… Pero me afecta… ¡No pienses eso Natsu! No lo pienses, Minamino NO te gusta, ¿o si? NO, eso ya pasó hace tiempo… Claro que sí…

.-Mira, están allí. -¿Por qué tiene que sonreír de esa forma?-

.-Ah, vale… -¡Quítate estos pensamientos de la cabeza! Fuera, fuera, fuera-

¿Uh? ¿Mokuko es… es…? ¿Qué es? ¿Hombre o Mujer? Diría que mujer… Diría… Aunque tiene cierto parecido a Terminator, que fuerte.

.-¿Hn? –nos ha visto, no ha cambiado nada… Por lo menos físicamente… No ha crecido… Bueno… Yo tampoco… 1'58… snifffff- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –No… Si encima pregunta con tono… ¿De enfadado? Encima que vengo caminando… Grrrr… Seguro que Minamino me hubiese dedicado una sonrisa y diría, diría, diría "Natsuki deja de pensar en él…". Ah…-

Creo… Que ya se porque está enfadado. No he dejado de darle la mano a Minamino, lo contrario, aún le he cogido más fuerte. Uy… Mejor me suelto…

.-¡Uwaaa! ¡Que día más bonito hace! –soltándome disimuladamente- ¿Qué tal? –sonrisa súper híper mega happy-

.-Ven. -¿Eh…? ¿Ahora donde íbamos? ¿Por qué me aparta de Minamino y Terminator-versión-femenina?-

.-Ah esto… Lo de la mano era para que no me perdiera, porque si me perdía los malos demonios feos me harían 'Pum Pum' y… -PLOF, me había acorralado contra la pared y había unido con fuerza sus labios contra los míos- Te he echado de menos. –abrazándome a él-

.-Hn… -¿Eso lo interpretaba como un 'Yo también'? Ya le vale, un año sin vernos… Y se limita a decir 'ven' y 'hn', pero como se atreve, podría decirme 'ya estamos juntos, cariño' bueno ese cariño sobraría… o 'ya no nos volveremos a separar nunca más, amor', bueno vale… Tampoco me lo diría…-

.-Ya me esta bien así. –Acurrucándome más en sus brazos-

.-¿Qué? -¡Puedo añadir otra palabra!- Empezarán los combates dentro de nada… -mmm… No quiero separarme- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Kyaaaaaaaa. ¿Lo había oído bien? Me ha dicho "Me alegro de que estés aquí cielito", ay no… Me parece que he añadido algo que no toca… ¡Que más da! ¡Kya, kya, kya! Ahora si que se me sube toda la sangre a la cabeza.

.-Será mejor que te busque a alguien para que te vigile. –no lo estropees… Uh… Ni que no me supiese cuidar sola. Bueno… Razones no le faltan para pensarlo- Me parece que el kitsune ya se ha ido a luchar, y no me fío dejarte con Yusuke… -¿Era como si le hablase a una niña pequeña?-

.-¿No tendrías que estar luchando? -¡Terminator en versión femenina!- Si quieres puedo quedarme con ella. -¿Entonces porque me lanzaba miradas asesinas?- Los demonios no se atreverán a atacarme. –Un poco de modestia por favor-

.-Hn… -Se quedó mirando fijamente a Terminator- Está bien… -resoplando resignado- Pórtate bien. –me besó en la frente rápidamente y se empezó a alejar-

.-Hiei… -viendo como se alejaba-

.-¿No te sientas?

Me senté. Silencio incómodo. Más silencio. Aún más. Muchísimo más. No puedo continuar así…

.-Perdona. ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas? –sonrisa inocente fingida, así que ESTA es el tal "Mokuko"-

.-Mokuro.

.-Yo soy…

.-Natsuki. –vale…- Hiei ya me ha hablado de ti. –igualmente…- No entiendo porque se ha enamorado de ti. –toma directa- Cuando YO –dándole énfasis y tono de enfado- llevo más tiempo detrás de él. -¿¡COMO!? Así que mis suposiciones eran ciertas. ¡Ha intentado hacerle XXX y luego más XXX y más XXX y…- Y además, eres humana.

.-¿Y eso que importa? –Pues tu pareces Terminator y además… ¿Qué le había pasado en la cara?-

.-Claro que importa. ¿O crees que tiene futuro esa relación?

Ah… Esa pregunta… _Si sabes que no tiene futuro… ¿Por qué continuáis insistiendo?_ Nina me ha dicho lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tiene futuro? No lo entiendo…

.-¿Por qué? Solo porque estés celoso… Digo… Celosa. –Tengo mis dudas si es "celosa"- Eso no es un buen motivo para que me digas eso.

.-Entonces, que te parece… No tienes ni idea del sufrimiento de Hiei, ni de su pasado, aún así te atreves a hablarle de esa forma y a acercarte a él. –Él… Ella digo… Lo que sea… ¿Sabe el pasado de Hiei?- ¿Quieres más? Aún haberle dicho que le querías, sigues acercándote a su mejor amigo. ¿O me equivoco? –Como…-

¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres!? Como me gustaría decirle eso. Pero no me sale la voz, creo… Creo… Que tiene razón. Pero, aunque no tenga futuro…

.-Natsuki. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Minamino… Ya ha acabado, aunque parece que está algo herido- ¿Quieres esperar conmigo a Hiei? –asentí y me fui con él- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –asiento- ¿Puedes vendarme en brazo? –Uh… Puedo intentarlo-

Diez minutos después, y a la tercera va la vencida.

.-Bueno, ha quedado un poco mal pero… ¡Espero que te haya servido!

.-Ya me extrañaba que no hablases. –Sonrisa, sangre que sube a la cabeza-

.-Ah es que…

.-¿Es por algo que te ha dicho Mokuro, Natsu chan? -¿Egh? ¿"Natsu chan"? Minamino está muy raro… Además… Tiene un 'no sé que' diferente…-

.-Em… Bueno… Sí… -¿Por qué se lamía los labios seductoramente? Kyaaaaaaa, mis mejillas más rojas no podrían estar-

.-Bueno, ahora ya estás conmigo, Natsu chan. –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, se iba acercando, se acerca… Está a pocos centímetros… ¿Qué hago, que hago? ¡Es Minamino! Un momento…¡Minamino NO tiene los ojos dorados!-

.-Controla a tu parte Youko, kitsune. –uy… alguien me había apartado de golpe- Y tu… No te dejes seducir. -¿Tono de enfadado? ¿Youko? Me he perdido en la conversación-

.-Perdona Hiei, a sido sin querer… -sonrisa, está vez si, es Minamino- Me voy a mi siguiente combate n.n

Se va, dioxxx, viviré años menos por culpa de esto. Que susto me he pegado. Aunque no podía moverme, a lo mejor quería que me besara. O no… O si… O… O que dejes de pensar en ESO.

.-He llegado a tiempo… -Uy, se me olvidaba que aquí estaba Hiei-

.-¡Muchas gracias! –Me besó fugazmente- ¿Estás enfadado? –entrecerró los ojos, quizás si que lo está…-

.-No lo estoy. –ya… Claro…-

Empezó a acercarse a mi cuello… _Si sabes que no tiene futuro… ¿Por qué continuáis insistiendo?_ Ah…

.-¿Por qué te apartas?

.-Es que… -No conozco mucho sobre él, quizás es verdad que me meto donde no me llaman…- No es nada… Creo que me encuentro un poco mal, tendré que volver…

.-¿No quieres quedarte esta noche aquí? –se volvió a acercar, pero me volví a apartar- Hn. –estado de enfadado- Te acompaño.

.-Como quieras… -Es peligroso negarse con ese estado de enfado…-

.-¿Ya te vas al nigenkai?

.-Sí… ¿No ibas a luchar Minamino?

.-Se ha anulado. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

.-No hace falta. –pasando un brazo por mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia él-

.-No seas así Hiei. –me separé, cosa que le molestó- Ya que Minamino también tiene que ir… Ya vendré otro día a verte… -_Si sabes que no tiene futuro… ¿Por qué continuáis insistiendo?_- O quizás no…

.-Voy tirando, te veo luego.

.-Como quieras Minamino… -cuando ya desapareció de nuestro campo de visión, Hiei me abrazó fuertemente- Me haces daño…

.-¿Por qué me estás evitando?

Buena pregunta. Pero no tenía una buena respuesta… O una respuesta que no le hiciese daño… Tenían razón, no había posible futuro en lo nuestro, así que era mejor dejarlo cuanto antes…

.-Lo siento. –me deshice de su abrazo- Un año es mucho tiempo. –Cuanto antes…- No he podido esperarte tanto… Lo siento… -no llores, no llores…- ¡Ya nos veremos en alguna misión! –sonrisa fingida- ¡Byes byes! –me abrazó por detrás antes de que pudiese salir corriendo-

.-No. No te dejaré ir. –no me susurres al oído…- No quiero separarme de ti. –no me lo digas…- Te quiero. –no me digas que me quieres…-

.-¡Pero yo no! ¡No quiero que me quieras! –se separó. No llores…- Ha sido mucho tiempo… -he de salir corriendo-

Alejarme de su lado, aunque duela, con el tiempo, será lo mejor, seguro… Aunque ahora no lo crea, aunque ahora me odie a mi misma, aunque ahora lo único que quiero es volver a sentir sus labios…

.-Usagi chan… -Ah… He llegado… Al nigenkai…- ¿Qué te ha pa…? –sin darme cuenta ya me había abalanzado sobre Nina-

.-Nada… Nada de nada…

.-¿Entonces porque estás llorando?

.-Buaaaaaaaaaaaa. –ya no puedo aguantarlas, no puedo parar de llorar- No es nada… Nada… Snifff…

.-Usagi chan… Llora lo que quieras…

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Hi! Como ya he dicho antes, ¡SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! De verdad, es que el instituto me ocupa mucho y la falta de inspiración también a contribuido a ir más lenta… Este capítulo es mucho más largo que los demás (Bueno quizás no mucho) ¡Natsuki ya ha conocido a Mokuro! Ya era hora. ¿Verdad? Y además, la respuesta a vuestras preguntas "¿Natsuki esperará a Hiei?" He aquí la respuesta. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, por los reviews, que me animan a seguir (lenta, pero lo sigo xD)

Sayonara bye bye!


	25. Last Kiss

¡Hi a todos/as! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 25! Cada vez falta menos para que acabe (o eso creo). ¡Espero que os guste muuuucho! Y siento haber tardado tanto en publicar S (a veces me repito) xD

.**Los cuatro elementos**.

.**Capítulo 25: The last kiss**.

Nunca antes se me había hecho tan solitaria la casa, quizás… Quizás sea porque antes tenía la esperanza que Hiei vendría, que aparecería por la ventana… Pero… Ahora… Dudo que me dirija la palabra.

.-Quizás me odie… -me tiré sobre el sofá, había sido un día muy largo… Ir al makai, conocer a Mu… Mu… A esa, volver a ver a Hiei…- Espero que no haya más misiones… -suspiré resignada, seguramente un día u otro me lo encontraré por desagracia-

PLOF. Ah… Uh… Ah… ¡¿Y ese ruido!? Está muy oscuro… Y si… Es un pervertido… Y estoy sola en casa y… Que fuerte… Querrá hacerme AQUELLO. No… ¡Gyaaaa! ¡Ese ruido ha venido de mi habitación! Es… Es… ¡Un ladrón de ropa interior! Pero que fuerte…

Con el poco valor que me quedaba me dirigí a mi habitación y…

.-Mewww.

.-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -¿¡Que es lo que me había saltado a la cabeza!?- Un… Gato… Que susto… -lo lancé por la ventana, con el máximo cuidado… Bueno… Dejémoslo en un "Con cuidado"…- Vaya susto que me ha dado…

Mira que entrar de espía por la casa… Pero… Yo… Había… Cerrado… La… Ventana… Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, había entrado alguien. Me giré lentamente, para ver a nadie…

.-Ssssh. –un dedo índice se puso en mis labios, pues no me odiaba, porque había venido hasta mi casa.-

.-Hiei… Tu… Nosotros… Ya no… -y tras esa demostración de construcción de frases me abrazó fuertemente- Suéltame… -tampoco sonaba muy convincente peeeero…-

.-Natsuki, si es lo que quieres… -me miró a los ojos directamente, así me será más difícil mentirle…- Nos separaremos. Pero… -Se fue acercando lentamente mientras seguía hablando- Déjame tenerte una vez más. –unió sus labios con los míos- Olvídalo… -se iba a ir-

.-No… -me abracé a él fuertemente mientras me sonrojaba- Vale… Como regalo de despedida. ¿No? –le sonreí pícaramente y me devolvió la sonrisa-

.-Hn… Debe de hacer un año desde la última vez…

.-No. Te recuerdo que debe de hacer año y medio. ¿O es que no te acuerdas que me dijiste que volverías dentro de un año y medio? ¬¬

.-Ya… Pero tu dijiste que me esperarías y no lo has hecho. –donde las toman, las dan-

.-Pues tu me prometiste que vendrías a visitarme, y… y… Durante todo este tiempo no viniste.

.-No recuerdo haberte dicho eso. –volvió a besarme repetidamente haciéndome retroceder hacia la cama-

.-Pues… Lo dijiste… -respirando, necesitaba respirar- Y no viniste… -mirada fulminante a lo que decidió no besarme más y mirarme a los ojos- Te estuve esperando varios días. –por no decir todos, sonaría muy desesperado. ¿Verdad?-

.-¿Y esa es la razón por la que voy a perderte?

.-No… -no era exactamente por eso, pero ese factor había ayudado, sí…-

.-Ahora olvida la razón… -volvió a besarme y dejó caer su peso sobre mi haciéndome caer sobre la (mullidita y blandita y queridita…) cama-

.-Vale. –sonreí mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- Olvidado, por ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (_no me matéis por cortar el lemon_) .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Bueno… -Me acabé de poner la camiseta del pijama- Ya nos veremos en alguna misión. ¿No?

.-No. –desvió su mirada- Ya no tengo porque ir a las misiones. –estaba a punto de irse por la ventana (¿Por qué no le gustaba salir por la puerta como todo el mundo?) cuando se volvió a girar- ¿El beso de despedida? –me miró suplicante-

.-Eh… -me acerqué lentamente- El último… Nuestro último beso. ¿Vale? –estaba a centímetros cuando de repente me acorraló contra la pared- ¿Pero que ha…?

Unió con fuerza nuestros labios y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Finalmente nos separamos y se fue rápidamente. Si dejaba de ser detective, entonces… No volvería a verle más…

.-Minami. -¿Y si no le vuelvo a ver? No… No, no, no. Ya nos despedimos y rompimos, se ha acabado. No pienses más en él- Minami… -Pero… Pero… ¿¡Y si se va con ESA!? No creo… ¡Yo soy muuucho más mona que ella! ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No?- ¡Minami! –Pero sabiendo el gusto de Hiei, quizás… Se gustaban mutuamente. Nooooo. Ah, no tendría que ponerme celosa, claro que no, porque hemos acabado y no me afecta con quién se vaya.- ¡MINAMI!

.-¿¡Es que no me puedes dejar pensar en paz!? –eso… eso… ¿¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!? Noooooooooo-

.-Pues piensa en paz en el pasillo.

.-Sí…

Pch. Que frío hace en el pasillo… Snif… Media hora después pude volver al aula, ya se había acabado la primera clase. Solo la primera… No se para que he venido, no me he enterado de nada.

.-¿En que pensabas? –me preguntó Nami mientras me sentaba-

.-Eh… En nada. En tonterías. –Exacto, era una tontería, Hiei no podía irse con ESA descendiente de Terminator-

.-¿Seguro? –ahora intervino Aya- ¿Piensas en lo que pasó ayer?

.-Sí… -Un momento. Analiza la frase. 'En lo qué pasó ayer', pero si yo aún no les he contado nada- Em…

.-¿Fue mal?

.-Las rupturas siempre van mal. –Definitivamente no hablábamos de lo mismo, porque se quedaron muy sorprendidas o eso interpreté yo-

.-¿¡Que qué!? –la primera en reaccionar fue Aya- ¿Después de XXX rompisteis? –Egh… ¿XXX?-

.-¡Eh! ¿¡Que yo no he dicho nada de XXX!? –y es que a veces parezco idiota, porque lo grité a los cuatro vientos y la mayoría de la clase (dominada por las hormonas) se me quedaron mirando- Ejem… Jejejeje. –sonrisa incómoda-

.-No hace falta que digas nada. –Ahora fue Nami- Se te ven algunas marquitas rojas, que no creo que te haya picado un mosquito. –toma directa-

.-Em… -¿Por qué se tenían que ver?- Pues… Vale os lo cuento.

.-No hacen falta muchos detalles. –contestaron a la vez-

.-Ya…

Y tras contar mi vida y milagros, empezó la siguiente clase, y la otra, y la siguiente y… Hasta que finalmente nos íbamos a ir a casa, pero no.

.-¡Chicaaaaaaas! –y ves caer a la loca del remo, así que iba a huir, pero no llegué a tiempo- ¡Otra misión!

Pch. Tuve que ponerme el chándal para ir a una misión de 'alta urgencia', ya claro. ¿Qué demonio feo teníamos que capturar esta vez? No había foto, bien, empezamos bien. A lo mejor era tan feo que para no deprimirnos no nos daban la foto…

.-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! –gritó todo emocionado Yusuke mientras yo soltaba un largo bostezo (que los lunnis hacía tiempo que habían cantado y yo tenía que irme a dormir…)- ¡Vamos despertad! –y aún se emocionó más-

.-Uwaaa. –bostezo- Que sueño…

.-¡Venga Usagi chan! –otra emocionada-

.-¡Esos son ánimos! –y se adelantaron cantando la canción de la abeja Maya, mientras Aya y Nami hablaban de 'vete-a-saber-qué' y yo luchaba por no cerrar los párpados-

.-Ya siento su aura, este es más poderoso. –empezó a crujir los nudillos con cara de pelear-

Si, su aura era poderosa, porque hasta yo la notaba, será un difícil adversario… Se iba acercando lentamente, que nervios, que nervios…

.-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaa! Que susto. ¡No aparezcas de repente por la espalda Hiei! ¡Que susto! –Había venido, estaba aquí…-

.-¡¿Tu también lo has notado?! –preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos Yusuke- Hay más de uno y todos son muy poderosos. Todos para mi. ¿O quieres alguno Hiei?

.-Hn. ¿No cambias?

.-¿Qué has querido decir con eso Hiei?

.-Se acerca… -susurré, cada vez estaba más cerca, pero lo más raro es que… Esa aura la conozco sé de quién es- Shadow chan…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos vimos rodeados de demonios (de feos y repulsivos demonios). Pero antes de que pudiese atacar (y aunque no servía de mucho…) unos brazos me rodearon por los hombros, impidiéndome moverme.

.-Eh… -esta sensación, la he tenido antes- Hiei suéltame.

.-No te esfuerces, no lo hará. –Lo sabía, era Shadow, era suya el aura- Como la otra vez. –la otra vez…- El viento también puede manipular. -¿Y la tierra sirve de algo? Porque creo que me ha tocado el peor de todos los elementos- Y esta vez no desharé la 'manipulación'.

.-¿Pero porqu…? –PLOF, me había tirado al suelo- ¡Me has hecho daño! Eres muy cruel. –mirada fulminante, uy… Shadow… Ya no la encuentro- Hiei… Oye… -me estaba… besando…-

.-Tus labios son dulces… -¿Qué se supone que pasaba…?- Y tu cuerpo… -Pasó una mano por debajo de mi camiseta- Natsuki…

.-Hiei… Que…

.-Por eso… -rodeó con sus manos mi cuello con fuerza… No… Puedo… Respirar…-

.-Me… Aho… go… Hi… ei…

.-¡Rei gun! –se apartó para esquivar el ataque de Yusuke. ¡Aireeeee!- ¿Estás bien? –asentí y siguió atacando a los miles de demonios-

La otra vez no me acuerdo como acabó. Sé que me desmayé, creo que fue porque me desangré… ¿Y ahora? No puedo con mi poder ayudarle. ¿Mi poder no sirve para nada?

.-Se han metido en medio. –empezó deshacerse de su vendaje del brazo. ¿Para que servía? Yo nunca he visto luchar a Hiei de verdad…- Pero ya no lo volverán a hacer.

.-Cof… Cof… -aún estaba recuperando la respiración- Hiei… ¿Qué… Vas… Ha… Hacer…? –presentía que algo ocurriría- Tierra… -cree esa 'espada' de tierra, aunque sinceramente no creo que funcione mucho-

Pero antes de que me diese cuenta del brazo derecho (_siento si me equivoco de brazo_) salió un inmenso dragón negro, es fuego… Nunca antes había visto su aura…

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaa! –había lanzado su ataque, pero me había pasado de largo- ¿Pero donde…? Ah… ¡Espera!

Yusuke… Minamino… Aya… Nami… Nina… No… ¿¡Se los había comido el dragón!? No puede ser… ¡Pero…! ¡Los sacaré del estómago! Pero si eso no tiene estómago… ¿Están… muertos? No creo… No…

.-¿¡Pero que se supone que has hecho!? –y me abalancé sobre él con mi 'súper espada' pero la detuvo con la suya- Tú… ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué…!? –ya estaba volviendo a llorar-

.-Natsuki… -empezó a reducir la fuerza de la espada- No… Llores… -me miró a los ojos- Lo que más me gusta… -destruyó mi espada- Es tu corazón. –me cogió de la mano- Frágil, débil e inocente, como todos los humanos.

.-Gyaaaaaaaaa. –me había… clavado… la espada en la mano…- Aaaaaah… ¡Tierra! –volví a crear la espada y retiró la suya de mi mano-

.-¿Vas a luchar? –pero todos mis ataques los esquivaba. Él… Había… ¿Les había matado a todos?-

.-Ah… -Había apartado su espada dejándole caer al suelo, como consecuencia… Yo… Su sangre empezaba a resbalar por mi katana llegando a mis manos…- Ah… -hice desaparecer mi espada, pero ya fue demasiado tarde- Hiei… ¡Hiei! ¡HIEI! –cayó al suelo-

:: **Continuará** ::

Y tras haber repetido este capítulo tres veces, no me acaba de gustar, pero es el que más me ha gustado de los tres… No me mandéis virus, ni amenazas aún… (aún…) Que este fan fic aún no ha acabado (seguramente acabará en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro). ¡Espero que os haya gustado! (¿Se entiende el final?)

Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews de apoyos! Gracias a **Hiei chan, Kari, Kitty Kitsune chan, Ro-Liz, Kumi Strife, Rockergirl, Nino san y Hiromi**! Muchísimas gracias!

¡Sayonara Bye Bye!


	26. Tierra y Fuego

¡Hi a todos/as! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 26! El últimoooo! Sí! Ya es el final, el the end, el… el… Bueno que eso! Espero que os guste muuucho, muuucho. Por cierto, este capítulo irá de Pov en Pov (punto de vista), así que no todo estará narrado por Natsuki nn

.**Los cuatro elementos**.

.**Capítulo 26: Tierra y fuego**.

**POV Hiei**

Hn. Me dolía todo y no se porque… Empecé a abrir lentamente los ojos e intentando identificar donde estaba. Y lo reconocí enseguida, era la habitación de Natsuki. Hn. ¿Y como había llegado hasta ahí? Tch. Además tenía casi todo el cuerpo de vendas, vete a saber porque.

.-Hi… ei… -y ahí estaba ella, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama durmiendo.- mñññ… -lentamente acerqué mi mano a su cabeza…- mññ… Mmm… -la había despertado- Eh… -se frotó los ojos con las manos-

.-¿Qué hago a…?

**POV Natsuki**

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase me había tirando encima suyo, abrazándolo.

.-Lo siento… -uní fuertemente nuestros labios-

.-Mmm… No me acuerdo que me has hecho, pero… -se lamió los labios seductoramente- me gusta que me pidas perdón. –me besó fugazmente- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-No… Nada… -no recuerda nada de la última misión, quizás sea porque…-

DIIIING DOOONG (o cualquiera otra musiquilla odiosa de los timbres de la puerta). Siempre igual, la gente no sé que tiene, que siempre viene a molestar cuando no toca, cuando siempre estamos a punto de… de… de…

.-Ahora vengo… -y resignada y caminando al estilo zombi llegué hasta la puerta, aunque claro, para girar el pomo se necesitaba mucha fuerza. Así que podía fingir que no estaba en casa y pasar la tarde (y la noche claro… ya que estábamos…) con Hiei, a solas y…-

.-¡Entrooooo! –PLAF- Anda… ¿Te he dado?

.-¿¡Y encima preguntas!? Ayyyyy… -que daño… Me había comido la puerta de pleno, yo y mis manías de no cerrarla nunca, snif… Un día de estos me entran a robar…-

.-¿Por qué dejas la puerta abierta? –Tch, preguntas bastantes lógicas por parte de Nami y la respuesta era un "Porque se me olvida cerrarla", tan fácil y simple, esa es mi excusa para cuando me roben, que patético… 'se me olvidó cerrar la puerta'… Eso no era una buena excusa…-

.-¿Y el herido?

.-En mi habitación, ya ha despertado. ¿Vas a ir a verle, Kurama? –asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia mi habitación con unas hierbas raras, mejor hacerle hacer…-

**POV Hiei**

Hn. Ya había venido todo el mundo a interrumpir como siempre.

.-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Kurama entrando a la habitación-

.-Hn. Ya era hora que vinieses, porque vas a explicarme que ha pasado.

.-Tan simpático como siempre. –se sentó en una silla- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. –me lanzó unas hierbas medicinales- Tómatelas, te irán bien.

.-Hn. Quiero que me lo cuentes. YA.

.-No seas impaciente. –se puso a observar la habitación felizmente, mientras mi paciencia se agotaba por segundos- Casi nos matas. –agregó después de miles de segundos en silencio- Pero por suerte entre Nami y Aya pararon tu ataque, otra vez no te distraigas.

.-Yo NO me distraigo, solo que…

.-Solo que estabas más pendiente de que hacía Natsuki. –me crucé de brazos-

.-Eso NO es verdad.

.-Ya… -sonrió con esas que sugieren "y yo me lo creo", hn-

**POV Natsu**

Y como siempre se habían adueñado de mi casa para montarse una fiesta, sobretodo Yusuke que ya llevaba sus botellas de cerveza y varios licores. Pero lo peor era que empezaba a cantar y bailar, sinceramente, no era lo suyo ser artista…

.-¡Yusuke baja de la mesaaaaa! –tranquila… inspira… respira… Podría ser peor… Claro que si…- ¿¡Podríais ayudar!?

Pero no. A lo lejos podía ver a Kuwabara hablando con la hermana de Hiei, Nami y la novia de Yusuke se habían adueñado de mi televisión (mi tesoro… mi televisión…) y para rematar, Aya animaba a Yusuke, el cual se había desecho de la camiseta. DIIING DOONG

.-¿Más gente? –resignada volví hacia la puerta y…-

.-¿Hay una fiesta? –preguntó Botan entrando sin recibir mi respuesta- ¡Koenma os llama! –si bueno, lo que me faltaba- Es muy importante. –me miró y me sonrió, luego fue hacia los otros (los cuales no le habían prestado atención)-

**POV Hiei**

Hn. Empiezo a acordarme de algo… De haber liberado al dragón negro, de haberles atacado, de haberla hecho llorar otra vez…

.-¿Y porque estoy lleno de vendas? –eso era lo que más me intrigaba, no recordaba haber luchado contra alguien, a no ser…- Volví a hacerle daño.

.-Cuando volvimos a donde estabais… -suspiró- Estabas en el suelo, entre los brazos de Natsuki con las heridas. –se recostó más en la silla- Aunque si estás vivo, es gracias a ella.

.-¿Por qué? –ya sabía como era, no era capaz de dominar bien la tierra-

.-Los cuatro elementos no solo son los elementos en si. El viento es capaz de manipular, el fuego de proteger, el agua de purificar y la tierra… Te ha curado la mayor parte de las heridas.

.-Hn…

.-¡Kurama! ¡Hiei! –abrió de golpe la puerta- ¡Koenma os llama! –entró tan happy Botan, hn, tan mete patas como siempre-

**POV Natsuki**

Según Botan no era para una nueva misión, por suerte… No me apetecía nada luchar, además había gastado casi toda mi energía espiritual curando a Hiei… Aunque claro, también fue culpa mía que se hiriese… No… No fue mi culpa, fui yo la que le ataqué… Debe de odiarme… Aunque no se acuerda, así que… Pero se supone que habíamos cortado, pero me ha besado, quizás no se acuerde y…

.-Gracias por haber venido. –Uwaaa, ya estábamos en el despacho de Koenma, claro…-

.-Eh… ¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

.-¿Quieres escucharme cuando hablo? –humm… Bueno… Solo por esta vez prestaré atención…- Por fin… -Koenma suspiró y con lágrimas de emoción nos señaló una por una- Por fin los cuatro elementos están despertados completamente.

.-Ya lo estaban. –rectifiqué yo, interrumpiendo ese momento de felicidad-

.-No lo estaban. –se me señaló con furia y enfado, y poniendo una cara de psicópata soltó aquel cruel discurso- Tu no usabas la tierra por completo, no había despertado del todo. Así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. Cosa que agradezco a Shadow que me ayudó y también tuve que dejar salir algún demonio… Pero finalmente…

Calma… Lo has entendido mal… Seguro… Claro que sí… No puede ser que Koenma provocase todas esas batallas para que MIS poderes despertasen, no podía ser, claro que no.

.-¿¡Pero como se atreve a jugar con nuestras vidas!? ¡Por su culpa casi me muero! –dándole una patada a un cubo de basura, de camino a casa- Y encima Shadow va y le ayuda. ¡Pero que fuerte!

.-Natsuki.

.-¡Pues dejaré de ser detective espiritual o lo que sea!

.-Natsuki.

.-¿¡Que quieres!? –no era el mejor momento para que me hablasen-

**POV Hiei**

.-¿Estás enfadada? –ahora que estábamos solos, había que aprovechar, así que me acerqué y empecé a besar su cuello-

.-Ahora ya no… Aunque me fastidia lo que ha hecho Koenma. ¬¬ -introduje mi mano por debajo de su camiseta- mmm… Podrías esperarte a llegar a casa… ¿No?

.-Hn. –saqué la mano y aligeré el paso para llegar lo antes posible-

**POV Natsu**

Jooooo. Hiei iba muy rápido, y yo no tenía ganas de ponerme a correr. Porque claro, lo que para él es "caminar rápido" para mi era correr todo lo que podía, y como que no. Así que cuando yo llegué a casa, él ya hacía rato que había llegado.

.-Eres lenta. –Agh. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo-

.-Y se supone… Que estás herido… -cogiendo aire después de haber corrido para alcanzarle- Uff…

Abrí la puerta lentamente, más que nada para fastidiar a Hiei, por haberme dejado sola corriendo y gritando cosas del estilo "¡Que me esperes!" o "¡Hieiiiii espérateeeee!". Y diez minutos más tarde entrábamos a casa, y mi tiré en el sofá.

.-Ya hemos llegado a casa… -se sentó a mi lado e intentó colocarse encima mío, pero no lo tendría tan fácil, jujuju, vale… Soy muy vengativa…- No importa que te resistas… -y consiguió que me tumbase y colocarse encima, pero sin querer le di al botón del mando de la televisión (la fuente de poder, quién tiene el mando, tiene el poder…) y…-

_.-Tienes que elegir, Bartolomeo. ¿Qué prefieres una mujer que te quiera o que tenga mucho dinero? Yo… Te quiero tanto…_

.-¡Uwaaaaa! –salté yo de repente con ojos de emoción mirando la televisión- Es el último episodio de "La boda" (cualquier dato real es pura coincidencia). ¡Uwaaa! ¡Pensaba que me lo iba a perder! –emocionada mirando la pantalla, esperando saber la respuesta de Bartolomeo-

.-Hn. –se sentó, con su mirada de "estoy enfadado, por tu culpa"-

.-Emm… -le miré a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada. Estaba enfadado… Apagué el televisor, aunque me dolía hacerlo…- ¿Vas a enfadarte por esa tontería? –carita de perrito abandonado, pero ignoró esa mirada- Venga va… -tirándole de la manga- Hiei… Vamos a hacerlo… -un momento… Le estaba suplicando, que fuerte, cuando normalmente es al revés- Pues vale.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación (dispuesta a llamar a todo ser viviente para comprobar la respuesta de Bartolomeo…). Pero antes de que pudiese entrar por la puerta de la habitación, ya me había rodeado con sus brazos.

.-¿No estabas enfadado? –pasó de mi pregunta, empezamos a besarnos mientras nos dirigíamos a la cama- Te… quiero…

.-Hn… -empezó a besarme por el cuello y fue bajando- Yo también.

Pronto nuestras ropas cayeron al suelo. La habitación enseguida se llenó de gemidos, susurros y algunas promesas de amor.

.-¿Te duele? –me besó en la frente mientras me apartaba los cabellos de la cara-

.-Ah… Mmmm… Ya no… -se tumbó a mi lado, me acurruqué entre sus brazos- Se supone que habíamos cortado…

.-Se supone. –me abrazó más fuerte-

.-Se supone que la tierra y el fuego son incompatibles. Al igual que los humanos y demonios…

.-Se supone… -me coloqué encima suyo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho-

.-Mmm… -cerré mis ojos- Prométeme que estarás cuando despierte… Que te quedarás a mi lado… Que no te irás a otro torneo… Que no me dejarás sola…

.-Hn… Te lo prometo…

.-¡Ah! Y también prométeme que me contarás tu pasado, y que no te irás con Mu… Mo… Con como se llame… Y que… -puso su dedo índice en mis labios-

.-Prometido… Duérmete ya. -cerró sus ojos y yo los míos de nuevo… Se estaba muy bien entre sus brazos…- ¿Estás despierta?

.-Mñññ… -eso es un 'Sí'-

.-Tu no me has prometido nada. ¬¬ -pch… abrí los ojos-

.-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté resignada, ahora que empezaba a dormirme…-

.-Hn. Que me darás nieve dulce. -¿Solo para pedirme el helado me despertaba?- Y que… -desvió su mirada, me abrazó más fuerte y se sonrojó- No me abandones… Tu no… ¿Prometido?

.-¿Eh…? –Era la primera vez que le oída pedirme algo con ese tono de tristeza y angustia. Le besé tiernamente- Prometido, estaré a tu lado. –sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa-

Mis párpados se empezaban a cerrar lentamente, aunque sabía que cuando los abriera, él estaría a mi lado… Quizás… La tierra y el fuego sean incompatibles, que los humanos y los demonios no pueden estar juntos, pero… Si no tiene futuro lo nuestro, nosotros le daremos uno… Para así poder estar… Juntos.

:: **Fin de los cuatro elementos** ::

¡Este es el gran final! Siiiii! (sonido de campanas) ¡Por fin! ¿Os ha gustado? En un principio lo iba a hacer súper trágico, todos muertos, muajajajaja. Pero al final no… Es un happy ending… No me acaba de convencer, porque lo mío no es escribir escenas de amor, así que…

¡Special thanks a todas aquellas personas que me dejan reviews! ¡Muchísimas graciaaaas! En mi vida de escritora de ff pensaba que llegaría a tener tantos reviews, snif… ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! Muchas gracias a: **Rockergirl, hi, ana!!, Nino san, Hiei chan, Nadeshko, sonya chan, Hiromi chan, Naomi, Kumi, Kitty Kitsune chan, Kari, Hotaru kanna chan, Dark Angel Love, Shirai Kino, Ro-liz, Melitonachan**.

También muchas gracias a las siguientes personas: **Aya** (porque se lee el capítulo antes y me da su opinión nn), **Nami** y **Shadow** (por ser mis friendo y querer aparecer en el fic xD), **Luciko**, **Yugi kun** y **Alichiru** (por animarme a escribir, bueno… agobiarme más bien…), **Kagura** (por leerse el fic y por ser mi ciber frieeeend), **Mayura** (wiiii, por apoyar la pareja natsuxhiei xDDDD) y a **Hiri** (Hiyori), **Noe**, **Ay**, **Jadie**, **Lulu**, **Higuka** (por ser mis tenshis friendo junto con Kagura y Mayu chan nn) y creo que no me dejo a nadie…

Pues ahora sí, me despido ya de este fan fic (sé que tengo que actualizar 'Desde otro punto de vista' nnU Y quizás vuelva con otra historia de yyh, pero de momento me encontraréis en fullmetal alchemist xDD) Pues…

**Sayonara bye bye!!**


End file.
